ADJUDICATION
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Taichi ha sido acusado de homicidio, todas las pruebas están en su contra. Pero su hermana y su mejor amigo saben que el no fue y harán de todo para que sea declarado inocente. Para ello contratarán a Sora Takenouchi, una abogada sin experiencia y que no está muy convencida de la inocencia de Taich,pero termina aceptando el caso **Para BlueSpring** Reto Las Mendigas Fickeras II
1. Toma del Caso

He aquí un reto que tomé, lo hice más que nada como un reto a mi misma ya que no escribo sobre Sora, lo hago pero nunca como protagonista. Los que me leen porque saben que soy ferviente fan del Michi y del mimato... tranquilos. No se estoy cambiando de bando. Solo experimentando :P

 **Pairing** : Taiora

 **Características** : Me gustaría un AU donde Tai es acusado de un crimen que no cometió, pero las pruebas parecen apuntarlo sólo a él. No tiene contactos, salvo su hermana quien busca un abogado que intente hacerle frente a aquella injusticia. La única persona que acepta el caso es una: Sora Takenouchi, una abogada recientemente recibida y que de experiencias poco sabe. La relación entre ambos comienza turbia, debido a los pensamientos distintos que ambos poseen, pero Sora le hizo una promesa a Hikari y esa sería limpiar el nombre de su hermano.

 **Genero** : Romance, Drama, Criminal. Reto de **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

.

.

 **ADJUDICATION**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **1: Toma del Caso**

* * *

Sora se sentó en la pequeña mesa y abrió la carpeta que le habían entregado. Desvió un poco la vista cuando las imágenes de tornaron más y más "rojas y complicadas". No lograba acostumbrarse aún a ver las fotografías de las escenas del crimen, su intención era ser abogada en los Tribunales de Familia, pero las circunstancias la llevaron a estar allí. Aunque no fueron tanto las "circunstancias" sino ese maldito sentimiento de ayudar al prójimo que se encuentra en problemas. Más si ese prójimo la ayudó a ella en su juventud.

Pero entre más y más veía los papeles y las fotografías sobre la mesa, más se maldecía de su corazón solidario. El caso era jodidamente complicado y era el primero para ella siendo abogada independiente.

Anteriormente dependía de la firma de su padre, sus máximos casos eran infracciones a la ley, conductores borrachos que se pasaban alguna luz roja, otros que golpeaban a los oficiales de tránsito.

 _Cosas sencillas, así te vas acostumbrando a este mundo,_ le decía su padre.

Mas Sora sabía que ese hombre se lo decía como quien le golpea el hombro a un niño que ha hecho algo bien. Sólo le faltaba que le entregara un dulce y le levantara los pulgares.

Y después de tres años en el buffet del abogado Takenouchi, decidió volar con alas propias. Necesitaba nuevos retos.

No tenía el dinero suficiente para el arriendo de un lugar donde su nombre estuviese estampado en la puerta ni muchos menos podía darse el lujo de pagar una secretaria que contestara los llamados. Así que trabajaba desde su departamento y si alguien necesitaba de su asesoría o defensa, ella pedía que se juntaran en algún café de moda, ojalá bien _vintage_ … esos eran los más populares últimamente y siempre había una mesita alejada del resto donde se podía conversar con tranquilidad.

Llevaba apenas una semana así, los llamados escaseaban y generalmente eran preguntas de cuanto cobraba si es que pasaba esto… o si pasaba lo otro… y si era por hora o por caso. Y lo peor, eran llamadas acerca de accidentes de vehiculares menores o violaciones a la ley del tránsito. Muchas veces creyó que era su padre y que se burlaba de ella, después de todo cuando le informó que quería seguir por su cuenta, no fue una conversación muy amena. Y según la propia conclusión de la Takenouchi, no tenía derecho a pedir su reintegración al equipo ni mucho menos pedir ayuda.

Su padre era uno de los mejores abogados de Tokyo, por no decir el mejor. Ganaba todos los casos que le pusieran enfrente aun si con ello debía hacer valer ciertas lagunas legales, lo que Sora encontraba muy poco ortodoxo y ético.

Ella tenía un peso gigante sobres sus hombros y Hikari Yagami se encargó de agregar un yunque sobre los mismos el día que apareció en su departamento. No la reconoció en primera instancia, llevaba el cabello muy largo a lo que recordaba. Le caía como cascada por la espalda y una bonita horquilla en forma de cinta color verde le recogía la mitad de su cabello. De hecho, si ella no se hubiera presentado, Sora no habría sabido nunca quien era. La última vez que la vio tenía apenas quince años y la ayudó a bajar a su gato de un árbol.

Antes de eso, coincidieron en la biblioteca pública en más de una ocasión. A la castaña, que por esos entonces llevaba una corta melena, le gustaba leer complicados libros de programación, Sora no entendió por qué hasta que ella le confesó que quería entender un poco más lo que hacía el chico que le gustaba. Más tarde, tuvo que ser sincera consigo misma y dejar de lado esos libros porque no entendía nada, ni los libros ni el chico que le gustaba… ella podía estar frente a él y ser simplemente un adorno más en la sala de computación.

Sora iba a la biblioteca a leer libros de leyes, era una tarea que su padre le entregaba semanalmente. Él exponía un caso y ella debía resolverlo, pero aplicando el conocimiento y la jerga correspondiente. Eso la obligaba a volcarse a libros que con el tiempo fue tomándoles cariño. Muchas veces, terminaba el caso que su padre le encomendó y se quedaba leyendo más… mucho más.

Hikari se sentaba frente a ella en silencio, con más libros de programación. Sora sonreía tras sus propios textos. Esa chica sí que era de armas tomar.

Por eso cuando diez años más tarde, la encontró frente a ella con lágrimas en los ojos y le contó lo que le estaba sucediendo, su "corazón de abuelita" le dijo que sí de inmediato. Ahora se arrepentía. Era un caso perdido. No importaba cuanto dijese Hikari con respecto a su hermano, todas las pruebas expuestas en la mesa decían lo contrario.

Sora se hizo una coleta como pudo con su corto cabello y, una vez más, desparramó las fotografías y los papeles por la madera fría.

—Homicidio en segundo grado – susurró tomando una imagen, le incomodaba ver tanta sangre. Alzó una segunda – esto fue premeditado, sin atenuantes… son de 25 años a cadena perpetua. ¡Hikari! ¡¿Por qué acepté?! – exclamó entre dientes con desesperación.

.

.

Llegó a su departamento pasadas las siete de la tarde con la carpeta dentro de su bolso el cual dejó sobre el mueble del salón. Se sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta para luego ir por una cerveza que le refrescara ese complicado día.

—Necesito una señal… solo una señal para saber si debo aceptar esto – dijo en voz baja abriendo la lata – si no gano, seré una deshonra para el apellido de mi padre. El primer caso de Sora Takenouchi, perdido.

Caminó en círculos, hablando con ella misma, bebiendo a esas alturas su tercera cerveza. Se aflojó la blusa, desabotonando un par de botones. Recordó las fotografías y la imagen de una chica de cabellos marrones sobre un charco de sangre solo vistiendo su ropa interior le produjo un mareo.

De un momento a otro, dejó la cuarta cerveza descansando en el sillón y desparramó por todo el piso del salón, papeles, registros de llamadas y por supuesto las fotografías de la castaña. Caminó encima de todo con la mano apoyada en la barbilla. ¿En verdad era inocente? Y ¿si en verdad, sí violó a la muchacha y luego la estranguló? Quizás se enfureció porque ella no quiso hacer algo.

Se sentó en el suelo y tomó una fotografía donde aparecía el hermano de Hikari, al cual hasta hace un par de días atrás no tenía la menor idea de quién era. Taichi Yagami era moreno, alto, tenía contextura de deportista y la chica que aparecía a su lado era muy menuda, delgada.

—Un solo golpe pudo haberle noqueado.

Alargó la mano para alcanzar la lata que dejó apoyada en el sofá, pero el timbre de su departamento le hizo dar un respingo y dar vuelta la cerveza.

—¡No, no! – tomó su chaqueta y trató de limpiar lo más rápido que pudo el desastre. El timbre sonó por segunda vea - ¡Ya voy!

Finalmente, dejó todo como estaba y caminó a la entrada. Al otro lado de la puerta, estaba Hikari, acompañada de un hombre muy rubio, tanto que pensó si se lo pintaba o no.

Se saludaron con una leve reverencia y la pelirroja los hizo pasar.

—Lamento el desorden - se disculpó guardando todo con rapidez. No quería que las visitas viesen las "pruebas" que había sacado esa mañana de la fiscalía.

—Mierda – habló el rubio acuclillándose para ver mejor una fotografía. Se tapó la boca como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban - … Mimi…

—Eh, bueno – tomó la imagen y la guardó dentro de la carpeta – lo siento, no pueden ver esto, son pruebas…

—Taichi no fue…

—Yamato – interrumpió Hikari, pero el otro no la tomó en cuenta y continuó.

—Lo conozco desde los once años, es mi mejor amigo… él jamás le haría daño a nadie. Él es inocente.

—Señor…

—Yamato Ishida.

—Señor Ishida, es muy noble de su parte que defienda al Señor Yagami, pero debemos encontrar pruebas que demuestren lo contrario.

—Taichi, no tocaría a Mimi… era su mejor amiga.

—Pero fue encontraba muerta en el piso de él, se encontraron rastros biológicos de él en… - los miró de reojo, dudando si debía continuar. Se mordió el labio superior para luego dirigirse a Hikari – Es un caso muy complicado, Kari. Cualquier abogado que vea todo lo que yo vi, lo encontraría culpable.

—Pero mi hermano es inocente, Sora.

—Todo dice lo contrario … - dijo es un murmullo la pelirroja.

—¿En verdad eres hija de Haruhiko Takenouchi? – preguntó Yamato despectivamente. Ella abrió sus ojos, era exactamente de la sombra que quería alejarse. El rubio miró a la Yagami – Hikari, deberíamos haber ido desde un principio donde él. El jamás pierde un caso. Ella… - observó a Sora de pies a cabeza haciéndola sentir incomoda – Ella… es incompetente.

Tomó del brazo a la castaña y caminaron juntos a la entrada.

—¿Me llamaste incompetente? – Sora no salía de su asombro. Nunca nadie, en todos sus años de estudio y práctica, la llamaron así.

—Lo hice – respondió con frialdad – Te basas en un par de hojas, en fotos para culpabilizar a alguien inocente. ¿Has hablado con nosotros? ¿Has hablado con sus otros amigos?, ¿Has averiguado?... No, ¿Cierto? Sólo has estado tras un escritorio cómodamente sentada mientras mi mejor amigo está privado de libertad…

—Aun no tomo el caso para comenzar con las pericias necesarias…

—¡Entonces toma el maldito caso y empieza a hacer tu trabajo! – exclamó el rubio enojado.

—Yamato, déjalo… - miró a Sora con tristeza – lamento haber venido acá sin avisar, sólo quería saber si ibas a decir sí o no… sino iba a pedirle la ayuda a otra persona.

—De seguro Kou' puede encontrar a alguien – consoló el Ishida.

Salieron del departamento y en cuanto la puerta se cerró Sora quiso llorar de impotencia. Porqué tenía que ser todo tan complicado… ¿Por qué no llegaron con una multa por haberse pasado una luz roja? O ¿Por qué no simplemente golpearon a un policía en estado de ebriedad? ¿Algún daño colateral que…?

—¡Colateral! – gritó con una sonrisa.

Tomó las llaves de su departamento y salió descalza al pasillo, corrió hasta los ascensores y justo antes que las puertas se cerraran metió las manos para impedirlo. Adentro Yamato y Hikari la miraron confundidos al notarla sonriendo.

—Necesito saber todo acerca de Mimi Tachikawa y su relación con cualquier persona dentro y fuera de su círculo – dijo atropelladamente – Y voy a pedir una entrevista con Taichi Yagami lo antes posible… necesito preguntarle personalmente algunas lagunas que existen en las pericias que me entregaron en…

—Espera, espera – detuvo Hikari alzando su mano - ¿Vas a tomar el caso?

—¿No lo dije? – preguntó confundida y luego sonrió – Oh, quizás no se escuchó cuando tu noviecito estaba gritándome.

—Yamato no es mi novio, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Mi novio se llama Koushirou y nos está esperando abajo.

—¿Koushirou, Koushirou? – repitió la pelirroja, había oído ese nombre antes - ¿El chico por el que leías los libros de programación? – Hikari se sonrojó notablemente y asintió – Vaya… Oh, lo siento… bueno – las puertas del ascensor la golpearon cuando trataron de cerrarse una vez más – ¡ouch! Sí, acepto el caso. Voy a demostrar que tu hermano es inocente.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Blue, tengo que decir que con este fic me estoy reconciliando lo que más puedo con Sora.**

 **Para los demás, no va a ver Sorato, así que tranquilos. No escribo ni leo soratos, va contra mis principios digimonisticos xD**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. Entrevista al Acusado

**Abjudication**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **2: Entrevista al Acusado**

* * *

Sora miró por quinta vez la hora en su elegante reloj de muñeca. Su padre decía que la puntualidad era uno de los rasgos más inherentes en los Takenouchi y ella debía cumplir con ello. Sora, lo hacía.

Sora sabía obedecer, como en su juventud cuando su madre la obligaba a sentarse horas y horas a practicar el Ikebana y que con el correr de los años le comenzó a tomar un enorme cariño. Cada vez que estaba estresada o necesitaba alejarse del mundo, colocaba música tradicional japonesa y se perdía entre ramas, flores y colores.

Se calzó sus tacones mientras bebía apurada su tasa de café cargado y tomando su cartera junto con el maletín, salió de su departamento.

En el ascensor se miró en varias oportunidades en los espejos del mismo. Estaba nerviosa y trataba de distraerse peinándose el flequillo del cabello o alisando la falda de su traje, estuvo horas la noche anterior ordenando y clasificando los documentos que tenía a su disposición, trataba de encontrar un punto ciego, algo que se le hubiera escapado al forense en la escena donde ocurrió todo o la persona de criminalística que escribió el informe, pero con solo los documentos en mano, no era posible… era todo lo que aparentaba ser: homicidio y con un solo culpable.

No podía quedarse solo con palabras e imágenes sobre el papel, por ello, hizo algo que hasta ese momento se arrepentía y había jurado no hacer: usó las redes de su padre y llamó a uno de sus amigos para que le concedieran una entrevista con Taichi Yagami al día siguiente a las doce en punto. Eso sí que era complicado, pero en apenas una hora recibió una respuesta positiva.

Salió del ascensor mordiéndose el labio, esperando que su padre no se enterara de aquello, pero al parecer la suerte no andaba de su lado pues Haruhiko Takenouchi estaba afuera del edificio apoyado en su oscuro automóvil con las manos en sus bolsillos y unos anteojos negros que, a opinión de Sora, lo hacía ver joven y guapo.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces por acá? – trató de sonar casual, pero su voz tembló.

Él, a modo de respuesta, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la invitó a subir. La pelirroja lo hizo sin chistar, una vez adentro siguió con la mirada como su padre daba la vuelta el auto y se subía a su lado.

—¿A Fuchu?

Sora palideció.

—Yo… solo…

—Cuando te fuiste del buffet – comenzó a hablar Haruhiko dando vuelta la llave para hacer sonar el motor – me quedé muy decepcionado Sora. Yo quería que tú fueses quien siguiera a la cabeza de todo cuando me retirara. Pero decidiste irte.

—Sólo me dabas casos de infracciones a la ley de tránsito, quería...

—Querías más – sonrió su padre atento al camino que comenzaba a recorrer – supe que llamaste a Masaru anoche.

La abogada se cruzó el cinturón de seguridad y luego miró al exterior esperando que el Takenouchi no viese su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

—Me pregunté por qué tú querrías visitar la cárcel de Fuchu y por qué querrías ir con tanta prisa, de un día para otro, y lo obvio es que tomaste un caso complicado: tráfico de drogas, tráfico de personas, homicidio… ¿Qué caso tomaste, Sora? ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí para apoyarte?

—¿A ti? – lo miró alzando una de sus cejas - ¿No me dejaste muy en claro que no acudiera a ti desde el momento que cruzara las puertas de tu oficina?

—¡Estaba molesto! ¡sigo molesto!... pero esto ya no se trata solo de ti, si pierdes el caso…

Y de pronto todo se iluminó y la respuesta estaba allí frente a sus ojos.

—El apellido, ¿no? – pregunto ella despectiva - ¿Te avergüenza que si pierdo se sepa que tu hija sí pierde casos?, no cómo tu que los ganas todos.

El hombre suspiró sin ganas.

—Sí, eso me preocupa, no te lo voy a negar. Pero – recalcó – sé que eres capaz, sé que hubieras podido con cualquier caso que te pusiera en frente. A lo que quiero llegar y, por lo que hoy vine a buscarte y a llevarte a Fuchu, es para decirte que… - apretó el manubrio y Sora no le quitó los ojos de encima esperando que continuara – Estoy orgulloso de ti, que yo habría hecho lo mismo si tu abuelo me hubiera tenido revisando estúpidas infracciones – le sonrió a su hija y ella le respondió de la misma forma – no te voy a ayudar, en eso voy a ser muy claro. Es tu primer caso y debes sortearlo tú misma. Mas, si necesitas guía… estás perdida y quieres conversar. Voy a estar siempre aquí.

Lo que quedó del camino, fue en silencio, pero fue un silencio en el que la sonrisa del rostro de la pelirroja no se despegó en todo momento.

La relación con su padre era complicada, más después de la separación con su madre. No se veían con regularidad y no fue hasta la preparatoria que él se acercó a ella para "recuperar tiempo perdido", quiso decirle que no lo necesitaba, pero habría mentido, siempre tuvo el vacío paterno dentro de sí. Comenzaron a reunirse una vez por semana, a almorzar a veces cenaban juntos y fue él, quien, tras conversarle de sus casos judiciales, que las leyes llamaron su atención.

Contárselo a su padre, produjo dos consecuencias: la primera le comenzó a entregar casos semanales que debía solucionar, cosas muy simples, pero de las cuales Sora no tenía idea de cómo tratarlas, se volcó a la biblioteca donde conoció a Hikari. La segunda consecuencia, fue la cercanía de sus padres después de años alejados.

Haruhiko iba a buscar a su hija a su departamento y Toshiko, tras meses haciéndolo esperar en el pasillo, lo invitó al salón. Sora supo más tarde, poco antes de saber que su padre volvería a vivir con ellas, que, del salón, una noche, pasaron a la habitación.

Tenerlo cerca y todos los días, le hacían entender por qué sus padres se separaron alguna vez. Ambos eran estrictos, tercos, cerrados. Pero, al parecer, el tiempo los hizo encontrar un punto en común.

Y seguían juntos.

—Llegamos – dijo su padre estacionándose cerca de una gran placa de piedra que anunciaba: Cárcel de Fuchu.

Sora se puso nerviosa por primera vez en todo el recorrido. Sabía que esa era una de las cárceles más peligrosas en todo el mundo y, a la vez, las más estrictas. Muchos ex – convictos habían demandado al estado japonés por el trato recibido adentro del centro.

Según lo que sabía, Taichi Yagami llevaba apenas un par de días allí, después de estar dos días en una cárcel sustituta. Una visita en ese lugar era un privilegio, más si era fuera de los horarios establecidos.

Tomó su maletín y comenzó a caminar, para su sorpresa su padre la acompañó en todo momento y, se sintió agradecida, aunque le costara admitirlo.

En la entrada, dos oficiales de inmaculado traje azul marino se cuadraron a saludarlos. Uno de ellos hasta le sonrió de lado al padre de la pelirroja y, sin decirle ni una palabra le indicó con la mano que lo acompañara.

Sora, miró a su alrededor inspeccionando. Jamás había estado en una cárcel, las había estudiado, las había visto en documentales y en fotos, pero estar allí, en ese frío y limpio edificio, le daba escalofríos.

A los minutos después, entraron a la oficina del director que abrazó a Haruhiko Takenouchi con cariño – habían sido compañeros en la preparatoria, muy buenos amigos – Sora se llevó varios halagos por parte del hombre, que ella recibía con reverencias y sonrisas educadas, después de todo él había sido quien aprobó la visita fuera de horario.

—Motomiya – indicó el director a un guardia moreno que estaba de pie en la puerta – por favor, lleva a la señorita donde corresponde.

El muchacho se cuadró ante el Director y haciendo una venia con su mano, Sora lo siguió.

Caminaron por pasillos incoloros, insípidos, cruzaron dos puertas abarrotadas y el silencio sepulcral que existía en el lugar a medida que avanzaban, le hacían creer que ese lugar estaba vacío.

Estaba tan ensimismada mirando a sus espaldas, que cuando el guardia le indicó que habían llegado, dio un respingo y apretó su maletín con fuerza.

—Treinta minutos – le indicaron a medida que la puerta de abría.

Dio un par de pasos, adentrándose al interior. Era una pequeña habitación de no más de 3x3, todo blanco a excepción de unas instrucciones escritas sobre la pared frente a una mesa donde el hermano de Hikari Yagami estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Estaba encorvado mirando sus manos esposadas, una cadena nacía de las mismas y se le enrollaba en la cintura. Llevaba un uniforme azul plomizo, como si estuviese desgastado, pero a pesar de todo parecía impecable. Estaba bien peinado, con el cabello corto, muy diferente a la foto que Hikari le había entregado días atrás.

Otro guardia, estaba en una esquina, parado derecho como si de una estatua se tratase y en cuanto miró de reojo a Sora, lanzó un grito, que en realidad era una orden que, al ser oída, Taichi se sentó derecho y miró al frente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. La pelirroja tragó con dificultad y se acercó finalmente a la silla que le correspondía a ella.

Dejó su maletín con cuidado sobre la mesa, notando unas profundas ojeras en los ojos del moreno.

—Buenas Tardes, señor Yagami – saludó con un hilo de voz – Soy Sora Takenouchi. Soy su abogada.

Un segundo grito del guardia, la hizo saltar, mas no a Taichi.

—Un gusto – pero no lo decía en verdad.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo – indicó ella, sentando definitivamente y tratando de buscar contacto visual, mas no lo logró. La vista del Yagami estaba perdida – Iré directo a las preguntas más importantes, para luego ir otra vez a la fiscalía a pedir una audiencia que nos permita que salgas en libertad bajo fianza mientras dure la investigación y probemos tu inocencia.

—Gracias.

Sora lo miró extrañada, parecía más un robot respondiendo que una persona… miró de reojo al guardia y entendió el porqué.

Se mordió el labio, maldiciéndose a sí misma de tener que recurrir otra vez a su padre en menos de un día. Pero gracias a él, en unos cuantos minutos estuvo, al fin, sola en la habitación con "el acusado".

—Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos – Sora sacó la carpeta de su maletín y la abrió sacando un par de papeles.

—Esperaba a Haruhiko Takenouchi – habló Taichi desconcertado – no a quien sea que seas de él.

—Soy tan buena como él – le dijo un poco molesta - ¿Empezamos con las preguntas?

Taichi tosió tratando de ocultar en ello una risa irónica. Sora alzó una de sus cejas incrédula. Su primer caso y ya la miraban en menos.

Increíble.

—Tan buena como el… - repitió sonriendo - ¿Cuántos casos has ganado? Oh, perdón, debí haber preguntado esto antes… ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿21? ¿estás titulada? ¿Ya juraste?

—Señor Yagami, nadie quiere tomar su caso porque es culpable a los ojos de cualquier abogado – la pelirroja ya había perdido la paciencia – así que si va a insultar a quien cree que no lo es, piénselo una vez más, porque me puedo ir en este instante y dejarlo aquí, a que el estado se encargue de su juicio, que le asignen un abogado que sí salió recién de la universidad y que quizás juró hace apenas una semana – lo miró molesta y le colocó una fotografía frente a sus manos esposadas - Homicidio calificado con alevosía significan de 15 años a cadena perpetua.

Taichi miró la imagen y cerró los ojos de inmediato mientras empuñaba las manos.

—Este lugar es un infierno. Necesito a alguien capaz. Dime que eres capaz.

—Lo soy – pero, en verdad, no estaba muy segura de su respuesta – Nos quedan apenas quince minutos, ¿empecemos con las preguntas?

Él asintió sin ganas, sin abrir aún los ojos, pero algo transparente y líquido se asomaba por el rabillo de su parpado apretado.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo conocías a Mimi Tachikawa?

—Ocho, ocho años – respondió y con la manga de su uniforme carcelario se secó la cara – La conocí en el cumpleaños del novio de mi hermana, Koushirou.

—¿Era ella amiga de Koushirou Izumi?

—Sí, la relación entre ellos era extraña, peleaban muy seguido. De hecho, ese día que la conocí, habían peleado porque Izzy – se detuvo un instante a mirar el techo, tratando de recordar – creo que fue porque Izzy derramó una copa de vino en su vestido, o fui yo… no lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba pasado de copas.

—¿Bebes con frecuencia?

—Sólo en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Te pones violento cuando bebes? ¿Tienes lagunas cuando estás con copas de más?

—Si lo que quieres preguntar es si aquella noche en que ella murió, ¿bebí?… la respuesta en sí y si quieres preguntar si ¿me volví violento con ella?, la respuesta es no. Era mi mejor amiga, jamás la toqué.

—¿Qué hiciste ese día? – suspiró la abogada garabateando en los papeles.

—Trabajé, me junté con Koushirou por un tema del computador de Mimi, ella estaba fuera de la ciudad, o al menos eso creí, almorcé con Yamato, terminé mi día laboral y me fui a mi departamento. Mimi llegó pasadas las nueve, llorando.

—¿Te dijo por qué?

—Me pidió que no se lo preguntara.

—¿Dónde se suponía que estaba ella? Dijiste que estaba fuera de la ciudad.

—Ella es… - el labio inferior de Taichi tembló – …era instructora de yoga, estaba en una convención en Chiba. Me llamó en la mañana, como todos los días, para despertarme y de allí no supe más hasta que llegó a mi departamento en la noche.

—¿No pelearon, ni discutieron? ¿Sabes si ella lo hizo con alguien más?

—No lo sé.

—¿Sabes de algún novio que la acosara o de alguien que anduviera tras los pasos de ella?

—No.

—¿Eras su mejor amigo y no sabes nada de ella? – Sora lo miró sin entender - ¿Ella no hablaba contigo de estas cosas? Porque si no encontramos a un tercero o un cuarto dentro de la ecuación, sigues siendo el único culpable. Estoy tratando de hacerte ver como un daño colateral… de que tu estancia en el lugar del homicidio sea una "casualidad" – indicó colocándole comillas con sus manos a la última palabra – o acaso ¿Estás tratando de proteger a alguien?

—¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó enojado – Es sólo que… Takenouchi, ni siquiera sé si realmente fui yo.

—¿Qué? – ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, era la frase que no se esperaba y que le produjo un escalofrío horrible de pies a cabeza. Y si, ¿Realmente era culpable? – Te puedes explicar mejor.

—Mimi tiene… tenía una personalidad especial, así como podía ser muy alegre, podía ser dramática, depresiva, etc. Y sí, esa mañana discutimos porque prometí irla a buscar a la estación luego de su viaje, pero no podía hacerlo porque me colocaron una reunión a última hora. Llamé a Yamato para él la fuera a buscar.

—¿Y fue?

—Sí, según él la dejó en su casa. Yo después del trabajo llegué a dormir y desperté por el sonido del timbre, era ella y estaba llorando.

—¿Sabes si Yamato tuvo algún tipo de relación con ella?

—¿Yamato y Mimi? – rio – no, nunca. No se llevaban muy bien. De hecho, cuando le pedí que la fuese a buscar no estaba muy contento de hacerlo.

—Y si te dijera que tengo un registro de llamadas de Mimi Tachikawa donde el teléfono de Yamato Ishida aparece en innumerables ocasiones, ¿lo volverías a pensar?

—¿Cómo?

—El día anterior a su viaje a Chiba, según me cuentas, Yamato llamó a Mimi al menos diez veces, una de ellas duró más de veinte minutos.

—Ellos no se soportan, cada vez que se veían… peleaban. Yamato se lleva mejor con Hikari.

—¿Por qué lloraba entonces?

—No lo sé – se tapó la cara con ambas manos – no me lo quiso decir, dijo que cuando estuviera más tranquila, lo haría.

—Señor Yagami, hay otra arista dentro del expediente que tengo que preguntar. ¿Mantenía relaciones sexuales con ella? Se lo pregunto porque, dentro de la prueba que más lo inculpa es que encontraron rastros biológicos suyos en ella.

—No… es decir, sí. Pero, solo fue esa noche – miró a su abogada suplicante – te juro que en ocho años jamás lo hicimos, solo esa noche. Yo había bebido, ella se quitó la ropa y sucedió.

—¿Llegó alguien más? ¿Invitaron a alguien más?

—No, estábamos solo ella y yo. Después de... _eso_ … me quedé dormido. Desperté al día siguiente y la encontré en el piso. Llamé a Joe porque no sabía qué hacer – la voz de Taichi terminó por quebrarse – Yo no fui, al menos eso quiero pensar… no tenía motivos, era mi mejor amiga…

—¿Joe?... ¿Qué Joe?

Sora buscó entre los papeles el nombre, pero no encontró nada.

—Joe Kido, es mi vecino. Vive en el departamento de en frente, es doctor. Entró al departamento y…

—Le abriste la puerta.

—No, él tiene copia.

—¿Por qué la tendría?

Taichi se secó las lágrimas en vano con manga.

—Tengo lupus y él es mi doctor, por eso tiene llaves de mi departamento. Al igual que Hikari y Yamato.

—O sea, que cualquiera de ellos pudo haber entrado a tu departamento mientras dormías… ¿Mimi conocía a Joe Kido?

—Sí, estuvieron saliendo un tiempo, pero el temperamento de Mimi es… era especial como te comenté.

—¿Por qué cuando te pregunté si sabías de algún novio de ella …?

—Preguntaste si alguien la acosaba, Joe jamás la acosó después que terminaron…

—Tampoco sabías que Yamato Ishida y ella hablaban seguido… quizás tampoco sabías que él la acosaba.

Taichi rodó los ojos.

Tocaron la puerta, indicando que el tiempo de había acabado.

—Con esto, tengo varias opciones y nuevos caminos investigativos. Trataré de concertar otra cita contigo para la próxima semana.

Sora acomodó sus pertenencias rápidamente, y cuando fue a tomar la fotografía que le había colocado a Taichi Yagami en un principio éste la apretó contra la mesa.

—¿Puedo quedármela?

—Lo siento… es parte de las pruebas, señor Yagami.

La imagen era de Mimi y de él, estaban en un cumpleaños ya que había confeti a su alrededor, más atrás aparecía Hikari abrazada de Koushirou y al costado Yamato. Todos sonreían a excepción de Izumi e Ishida, que parecían más serios de lo normal. En una esquina se vislumbraba a alguien de lentes con el cabello azul, pero no se veía muy nítido.

La fotografía se tomó exactamente dos semanas antes del asesinato.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yo sé quién fue! Ho ho ho xD**

 **Estuve leyendo del sistema penitenciario japonés y es wow, los invito a ver también el documental "japon entre rejas" es muy bueno, es un documental francés y con ello pude más o menos hacerme una idea de cómo son las cárceles allí.**

 **Nos leemos! :)**


	3. Lista de Sospechosos

**Abjudication**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **3: Lista de Sospechosos**

* * *

Si alguien hubiera querido ingresar a la sala de estar de Sora, simplemente, no habría podido.

La pelirroja era ordenada, siempre lo fue, durante sus años de estudio tanto en la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y la universidad, era admirada por ello y sus cuadernos eran lo más solicitado cuando alguno de sus compañeros se enfermaba o faltaba a clases; pero cuando se trataba de su trabajo tenía una manía: necesitaba ver las cosas desde arriba. Ella era baja un escritorio no le servía, en cambio, el piso, sí, ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Tenía desparramado en orden, claro que así estaba, fotografías, listados de llamadas, direcciones, nombres, hojas varias y avanzaba a pies descalzos entre ellos anotando en su libreta todo lo que creía fuera de lugar.

—Necesito el notebook de ella – murmuró parándose sobre la imagen de un pelirrojo de ojos negros - ¿Cuándo demoraré en recuperar su teléfono desde el laboratorio de criminalística? Si se lo paso a Ryo, estoy segura que puedo recuperar tanto mensajes de audio y escritos… Si arregló su computador e Izumi es tan eficiente como creo que lo es, puede que haya borrado pruebas importantes – se inclinó y tomó la fotografía - ¿Fuiste tú?

Se amarró el cabello y continuó caminando, hablando con ella. Esa era otra de sus manías: conversaba con ella. Muchas veces se tuvo que disculpar con su compañero de oficina en el trabajo, ya que lo desconcentraba, todo lo contrario, para ella, Sora se concentraba mucho más si hablaba consigo.

—Taichi dijo que peleaban seguido, ¿por qué? ¿por qué dos amigos pelearían tan seguido?... A menos que tuvieran algo entre ellos y él no quisiera dejar a Hikari – entrecerró los ojos viéndolo a detalle – No se nota como alguien con mucha fuerza y es un par de centímetros más alto que ella. ¿Engañabas a Hikari con Mimi? – le preguntó a la foto. La miró por varios segundos hasta que la devolvió a su lugar y tomó la de Yamato Ishida – Si te llevabas tan mal con ella, ¿por qué la llamabas tan seguido?

Sora se rascó la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sillón tapándose la cara con el antebrazo. Ya iban a dar las tres de la madrugada y ella aún estaba allí, hablando sola, paseándose entre las pocas pruebas que tenía hasta el momento.

Estaba cansada... estaba…

.

La melodía de su teléfono la hizo despertar de golpe, miró a todos lados asustada, preguntándose irónicamente dónde estaba y el lugar no difería de los últimos cinco días. Ya comenzaba a hacerse costumbre el quedarse dormida en cualquier parte de su departamento que no fuera su cama.

Se levantó con un horrible dolor de espalda, vistiendo el mismo traje del día anterior. Agudizó el oído y luego de buscarlo entre los cojines, bajo el sofá e incluso dio vuelta su cartera, encontró su celular en la chaqueta que colgaba de una de las sillas del comedor.

—Takenouchi, Buenos… - le echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera y abrió los ojos asombrada al notar lo tarde que era – Buenas tardes.

—¡Sora! – la voz alegre de una de sus amigas la hizo sonreír – ¡te tengo excelentes noticias! Fue horriblemente difícil, hasta creí que tendría que hacer uso de mi cuerpo para que me dieran una respuesta positiva, es que el fiscal ese es tan creído, guapo como actor de Hollywood, pero tan creído… en fin, te hago el cuento corto y te alegro tu día: Yagami puede salir bajo fianza previo pago de 250.000 yenes, tengo los papeles en mi mano.

Sora abrió la boca y tuvo ganas de gritar.

—Te debo un almuerzo, una cena, un… Cualquier cosa que no sea muy cara porque ya sabes que estoy por mi cuenta – dijo la pelirroja atropellando las palabras unas tras otras y es que en verdad estaba tan feliz que su esfuerzo por demostrar que su "defendido" no era un peligro para sociedad, ni tampoco habían causales que indicasen que escaparía y que estaba colaborando activamente en todo. Además, ese fiscal, tal cual decía su amiga, era guapo como él solo, pero era el hombre más complicado y aterrador que existía – ¡Jun, eres la mejor, te adoro!

—Lo sé, lo sé… - dijo de forma distraída.

De todos sus años estudiando Leyes, la única amiga que había logrado hacer se llamaba Jun Motomiya, una chica de cabello rebelde, prácticas poco ortodoxas, pero de corazón gigante.

La chica trabajaba en una pequeña firma que resolvía asuntos legales financieros, tales como guiar a las personas frente a embargos, declararse en quiebra y demases.

Era aburrido, por lo que cuando su amiga pelirroja le contó en lo que estaba le rogó de rodillas – sí, lo hizo de rodillas – poder ayudarle, en lo que fuese, aunque fuera llevar papeles a la fiscalía para pedir la libertad bajo fianza del _bombón suizo_ , como había sido nombrado por ella misma.

—Voy a llamar a Hikari Yagami para darle la noticia y más tarde tengo que ir al laboratorio de criminalística a revisar las pruebas que se recopilaron desde la escena.

—Oh, por favor… ¡déjame ir contigo!, lo más emocionante que hice hoy, bueno aparte de darte esta buena nueva, fue impedir que les quitaran sus cosas a unos abuelitos.

Sora rio.

—Una hora, afuera del edificio.

—¡Ahí estaré!

.

Desparramó sobre la blanca mesa un celular cuya pantalla estaba rota y tenía una carcasa color rosa con brillantes y un colgante con la letra M junto con un pompón blanco que estaba manchado con sangre ya seca, Sora se estremeció cuando lo tocó a través de los guantes, había también una blusa blanca, zapatos de diseñador, un encendedor, un par de lentes oscuros de marca y un bolso pequeño, dentro del bolso estaban se encontraban los implementos básicos que una mujer lleva consigo, maquillaje, billetera con varias tarjetas de crédito y una fotografía que le llamó la atención. Era de esas fotografías que se sacan en esas cabinas de fotos instantáneas.

Mimi abrazaba a un chico de cabello azul y lentes y le besaba su mejilla, en la siguiente hacía morisquetas provocando que el hombre riera y en la última se besaban en los labios. Ella no parecía complicada, pero él estaba sonrojado.

Sacó de su propia cartera una carpeta y comparó esa imagen con la que días atrás le había mostrado a Taichi, la persona que aparecía en una esquina, borrosa, era la misma en ese juego de fotografías instantáneas.

—Joe Kido – dijo Sora entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién es? ¿El novio? ¿amigo con derechos? – Jun a su lado parecía inquieta, quería saberlo todo.

—Según Yagami, es un ex novio, pero yo no guardaría fotografías de un ex novio en mi billetera. La habría sacado.

—Quizás olvidó hacerlo…

—O quizás nunca terminaron hasta ese día y por eso lloraba.

La pelirroja tomó el celular y lo trató de prender sin éxito. Lo miró por todos lados, notando que era un iphone y ella no tenía cargador para ese modelo, excepto…

—Jun, préstame tu cargador – después de todo no había sido mala idea llevarla.

La morena se lo pasó y Sora se acuclilló en una esquina para cargarlo. Cruzó los dedos y de pronto la pantalla se encendió. Su alegría duró hasta que éste le pidió clave de acceso.

—¡¿Por qué la gente ya no confía en otras?! – reclamó la Takenouchi tras dos intentos fallidos.

—¿Porque te asesinan? – la pregunta de Jun fue retórica y lo único que logró fue poner de peor humor a su amiga – Déjame verlo.

Jun se colocó junto a la pelirroja y lo miró por largos minutos, parecía que esperase a que el teléfono se desbloqueara por sí mismo.

—¿Era profesora de yoga? – consultó Jun con la mano en el mentón.

—Sí, instructora… eso dijo Yagami.

—¿Sabes lo que aman las personas que practican yoga y todo aquello?

—¿La comida sana, la naturaleza y la paz mundial?

Su amiga rio, le encantaba que a veces Sora fuera inocente y que ciertas cosas escaparan de sus manos.

—El signo del "om", muchas se lo tatúan incluso… es uno de los mantras más sagrados – tecleó la palabra "om" seguido se "mantra" formando: omantra y la pantalla se desbloqueó.

Sora ahogó el segundo grito del día y abrazó a Jun casi ahorcándola.

—Sabía que tenías que venir, ¡lo sabía!

Se fue a las llamadas y habían varias recibidas y tal cual como se mostraba e la hoja que tenía, Yamato la había llamado varias veces, Joe la llamó dos veces y Taichi tres. Ella marcó a Koushirou más de cinco veces antes de llamar a Taichi a eso de las ocho y media de la noche.

—Yagami dijo que había llegado a su departamento pasadas las nueve, que lo despertó… pero aquí indican que hablaron, la llamada duró poco más de diez segundos.

—Yo puedo decir mucho en diez segundos – comentó Motomiya.

—Tú puedes decir millones de cosas en uno, Jun.

Se sentaron en el suelo, cada una a un lado del enchufe. Siguieron a los mensajes, muchos de alumnos preguntando horarios, cobros, otros sin importancia de compra de materiales para aeroyoga – ni idea que sería eso, pero llegaría a investigar – hasta que se topó con los que a su parecer importaban. El último era un mensaje de voz para Koushirou.

Miró a Jun que con la mirada la instó a darle play.

" _Kou', te he estado llamando, por favor, necesito hablar contigo. No puedes estar molesto para siempre. Esto es importante… en verdad es importante"_

La voz de Mimi sonaba suplicante, como si en cualquier momento rompiera a llorar.

—¿No sientes un poco " _creepy_ " escuchar la voz de alguien que está muerto? – preguntó Jun sacudiéndose en un escalofrío.

Sora no la tomó en cuenta, leía la conversación que antecedía al audio y muchas cosas no tenían sentido entre sí. Hablaban de algo y luego pasaba a otro tema… era como sí…

—Borraron conversaciones, esto no está completo. Aquí – le apunta la pantalla – ella le pregunta cuándo puede arreglar su computador e Izumi contesta que el sábado vaya a dejarle su computador, Mimi indica que no puede ese día que estará en Chiba de ahí todo salta al cumpleaños de Hikari, él pregunta algo, pero ella contesta algo que no tiene nada que ver… Alguien borró cosas…

Cerró la conversación y continuó con la siguiente.

—Yamato Ishida… - susurró Sora dándole play a un audio.

" _Te iré a buscar a la estación a las doce, trata de ser puntual"_

Por la voz, en verdad, estaba molesto de tener que ir a buscarla, tal cual como indicó Yagami en el interrogatorio. Pero si era así, ¿por qué la llamaba tanto?

Dio play al siguiente.

" _Dejaste las llaves del departamento de Taichi en el mío. ¿Te las llevo o las pasas a buscar más tarde?"_

Mimi se oía enojada, no tenía nada que ver con la voz suave del audio anterior.

Sora leyó la conversación entre ambos y al igual que con la de Izumi, se encontró con varias incongruencias, varios mensajes borrados.

¿Fue Mimi quién las borró? ¿Fue otra persona? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué las borraría?

" _Hola… Sé que prometimos no hablarnos, menos después de lo que sucedió en mi departamento, pero… ¿Podemos vernos hoy?"_

—¿Quién es ese? – inquirió Jun estirando el cuello – Tiene bonita voz.

—Es Joe Kido – miró la mesa frente a ella recordando las fotos – Y ¿si no terminaron en buenos términos?

—O Tal vez, nunca terminaron… - acotó su amiga.

" _Mi-chan, ¿pasó algo? Me dejaste preocupada, ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi cumpleaños tan repente? ¿Fue por lo que dijo Koushirou?"_

—Hikari Yagami…

" _Lo lamento, pero me pusieron una reunión a última hora. Por favor no te enojes, le pedí a Yamato que te pasara a buscar. Traten de no matarse entre los dos, es un viaje de solo treinta minutos"_

—Taichi Yagami…

" _No, Mimi. Deja de decir tonterías… a veces siento que no eres mi amiga…"_

—Koushirou Izumi…

" _Me arrepiento, cada momento que pasa, me arrepiento…"_

—Yamato Ishida…

" _No me puedes decir eso, sabes que todo fue un mal entendido. No te alejes, conversemos"_

—Joe Kido…

" _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari-chan! ¡Te quiero mucho, demasiado! Estaré ahí en punto para celebrar como se debe. Taichi me pasará a buscar, espero no hayas invitado a Joe, por favor, dime que no lo invitaste, suficiente tengo con Yamato. ¿Koushirou sigue queriendo matarme?"_

—Mimi Tachikawa… - Sora suspiró dejando el teléfono en el suelo y caminó hasta la mesa. Sacó su libreta de notas y anotó cuatro nombres – Uno de ellos lo hizo – giró donde su amiga que la miraba con una sonrisa, conocía la cara que ponía la pelirroja cuando algo la emocionaba –Voy a pedir una orden para requisar su computador, llevaré el celular donde Ryo para que recupere todo lo que borraron. Estoy segura… uno de ellos fue.

Jun se levantó y se acercó a la lista y la leyó en voz alta.

—Joe Kido, Yamato Ishida, Koushirou Izumi, Hikari… ¿Hikari Yagami? ¿No es ella la hermana? – la morena no entendía mucho.

—¿Cuántas veces el culpable no es el que expele más inocencia? Además, ella tenía llaves del departamento de su hermano.

—¿Qué razones tendría…?

—Eso es lo que tengo que averiguar – ella sonrió – les enviaré citaciones para interrogarlos.

.

.

Sora no quiso bajarse de su auto, pero desde la distancia vio que Hikari abría los brazos, feliz, al ver a su hermano que bajaba las escaleras de la salida de la cárcel de Fuchu, al lado de la castaña estaba Yamato Ishida que le golpeó la espalda con fuerza, el último en saludarlo fue Koushirou Izumi.

La Takenouchi encontró muy raro que no estuviese Joe Kido, después de todo, era el doctor del Yagami y si vivía en el departamento de al frente, algún lazo de amistad se debió haber formado entre ambos.

El cuarteto se fue, pero ella se quedó, al menos, veinte minutos más en su auto, pensando.

Cuando, finalmente, decidió irse, le echó un vistazo a la bolsa transparente que tenía a su lado con todas las pertenencias de Mimi Tachikawa…

—Creo que el regalo de cumpleaños de mi papá este año, será gigantesco – se dijo a si misma con seriedad a medida que avanzaba.

.

.

La pelirroja apagó todas las luces de su departamento, estaba un poco mareada de todas las veces que había oído todos los audios del celular de la castaña, hasta se había aprendido de memoria un par de mensajes.

Se bebió un vaso de agua completo cuando al terminárselo, se golpeó la frente por ser tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan despistada para otras.

Corrió hasta el salón y tomó el celular rosado. Lo desbloqueó para irse directo a las fotos del mismo. Se había concentrado tanto en los audios, en los mensajes y llamadas que olvidó por completo las fotografías.

Habían muchas con Joe Kido, tantas como con Taichi en diferentes lugares, otras practicando yoga, en posiciones que Sora en su vida podría hacer, de todas formas las encontró interesantes, muchas, demasiadas selfies y tuvo que reconocer que era muy bonita y con un cuerpo bien trabajado, habían un par con Hikari y Koushirou y dos que le llamaron bastante la atención: la primera, una tomada en un auto y Yamato sonreía mientras manejaba y la segunda, Koushirou aparecía durmiendo en una cama, la fotografía se había sacado de perfil.

De todas formas, y a pesar de encontrar que las fotos eran muchas, sintió que faltaban.

—Quizás también borraron fotografías – murmuró mientras se dirigía a la puerta ya que el timbre había sonado.

Escondió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en cuanto vio quien estaba tras la puerta, él sin mediar palabras, la abrazó con fuerza provocando que el rostro de Sora se tornara de un rojo muy parecido al de su cabello.

—Gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias – dijo Taichi Yagami en su oído y a Sora algo se le revolvió en el estómago.

No supo si era el perfume, la fuerza del abrazo o, simplemente, que nunca había recibido un agradecimiento así.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. Escena del Crimen

**Abjudication**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **4: Escena del Crimen**

* * *

Taichi Yagami se disculpó por quinta vez en una hora, Sora, ya a esa altura, no le daba importancia y movía su mano indicándole al moreno que no se preocupara. Ella por su parte, nerviosa ya no estaba, sí un poco inquieta, tenía pegado el aroma del moreno en sus narices aún y, por más que trataba de llevarse el café a sus narices, no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Lamento haberte tratado de aquella forma cuando fuiste a visitarme – habló él después de un largo silencio entre ambos – Ese lugar es un infierno y cuando Hikari me indicó el apellido Takenouchi, pensé de inmediato en tu padre y me tranquilicé…

—Él nunca pierde un caso… - susurró Sora incómoda.

—Sí, creí que todo estaba de mi lado y… - miró a la pelirroja de reojo – no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero el que seas su hija no quería decir que fueses lo suficientemente buena para… ayudarme. Por ello me disculpo y eso agrego mis agradecimientos, por sacarme de allí.

—El que te haya sacado Yagami-san es un pequeño avance, aún quedan mucho camino que recorrer para demostrar que eres inocente.

Él asintió tomando entre sus manos el tazón de café frente a él.

Estaban en una cafetería que quedaba a tan solo una cuadra del departamento de Sora, ella no creía correcto que pasara a su piso, menos tomando en cuenta que el salón estaba lleno de evidencia que no creía prudente mostrárselo aún. Se sentía un tanto recelosa ante el moreno, sentía que escondía algo o que simplemente omitía detalles importantes. Esa fue su impresión cuando lo visitó y esa seguía siendo la impresión hablando con él.

A veces sentía terror de estar equivocada y de que Taichi sí hubiese sido el causante de la muerte de la chica.

—¿Es muy impertinente de mi parte si pregunto cómo va todo? – Sora lo miró alzando una de sus cejas – de la investigación, digo. Quizás pueda ayudar, tengo que cooperar ¿no?

—Sí, lo tienes que hacer. Y tenemos que encontrar a la tercera persona o una excelente cuartada – dijo distraída mientras bebía su café.

—Entonces… ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Tienes más preguntas de las que me hiciste en la cárcel, supongo?

Ella lo miró de soslayo. Quizás debía tantear terreno primero.

Taichi Yagami no sabía que ella tenía en poder las pertenencias de Mimi Tachikawa, ni mucho menos que había leído mensajes, oído audios y visto fotografías.

—Tachikawa y Kido, ¿Cuándo terminaron su relación?

El moreno ladeó la cabeza, pensando.

—A finales de octubre del año pasado. Tuvieron una discusión semanas después del cumpleaños de Mimi.

—¿Volvieron entre octubre y la última semana de enero?

—No. Joe la buscaba y me pedía interceder, pero Mimi no quería volver con él – Sora iba a decir algo al respecto, pero él se adelantó – no la acosaba – aclaró – simplemente, quería que ambos volvieran.

—¿Sabes si se vieron después de ello? ¿Si hablaban?

—No, no hablaban. Terminaron y dejaron de verse. Hasta el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Hikari y Joe se llevan bien y ella lo invitó creyendo que después de tantos meses de terminada su relación no habría problemas.

De pronto, Sora recordó el audio donde Mimi le pedía a Hikari que le confirmara que Joe no estaría en la fiesta. No quería topárselo. Luego la Yagami le enviaría uno preguntando porqué se había ido apresurada del lugar y mencionaba a Koushirou.

—¿Viste alguna discusión entre ella y Kido en el transcurso de la celebración?

—Entre ellos no, entre Mimi y Kou', sí. Joe y ella se evitaban. De hecho, la foto que me mostrarte el día del interrogatorio es del cumpleaños de mi hermana.

—¿Por qué pelearían Izumi y Tachikawa? No entiendo como dos personas que son amigos hace tantos años, peleen constantemente. O, al menos, eso me dejaste en claro la última vez que conversamos.

—No lo sé. Sólo son diferentes, piensan distinto.

Y Sora lo notó incómodo. Era esa mirada otra vez, esa postura. Él mentía, él escondía algo.

Quiso ir por otro lado, por el siguiente en su lista de sospechosos.

—E ¿Ishida? ¿Lo viste conversar o discutir con ella? – Taichi torció una mueca y desvió sus ojos hacia su café.

—¿Sabes?… hubo alrededor de una hora en la que no estuve muy atento, salí al balcón a conversar con uno de los amigos de mi hermana.

—Y ¿las horas restantes?

Él suspiró y se acomodó en su silla apoyando los codos en la mesa. Se inclinó a la pelirroja y habló despacio.

—Es mi mejor amigo… es mi mejor amiga. Me niego a creer que Yamato le hiciera algo, como me niego a que fue Joe y Koushirou… incluso mi hermana. Presiento que tu lista está conformada por ellos cuatro y siento que, si hablo, puedo perjudicar a alguno de ellos y ninguno fue. Debe haber otra persona, fuera de nuestro circulo – se rascó la cabeza pensando – he pensado que fue un robo que terminó mal. ¿Por qué alguno de mis amigos le haría daño a Mimi?

—¿Un robo del cual no despertaste? – arremetió Sora - ¿Solo ella despertó? El expediente indica que la puerta no fue forzada, alguien entró en tu departamento con llave – ella también apoyó los codos en la mesa y lo miró fijamente - ¿Realmente dormiste con Mimi esa noche? ¿Realmente ella llegó llorando? Si eres su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué no te contó?

—Las personas guardamos secretos, ¿no tienes secretos tú?

—Los secretos que yo guardo no me condenarán a cadena perpetua.

.

.

Ryo era un trigueño de ojos azules que trabajaba con su padre. Era experto en sacar información de manera casi, casi ilegal. Aunque, si fuese ilegal, tendría el respaldo y defensa de Haruhiko Takenouchi.

El muchacho entró en el departamento de la pelirroja con su laptop bajo el brazo, alegre con él solo. Le encantaban los desafíos y los secretos, eso le había dicho Sora con respecto a el trabajo que haría con ella. Debía mantenerse en reserva, solo ambos podían saberlo. Ya bastante le debía a su padre y quitarle a su mejor hacker, era aumentar la deuda al infinito y más allá.

—Iphone, última generación – bufó el trigueño con una sonrisa mientras lo conectaba a su computadora - ¿Sabes lo difícil que es accesar a estos teléfonos? Tengo que admitir que admiro a los que están detrás de la seguridad de estos aparatos. Aunque… - rio divertido – siempre hay quienes rompen esas barreras, las fotos de las famosas lo demuestran.

Sora le sonrió desde el salón mientras se paseaba por la evidencia. Había agregado una foto de Taichi Yagami con un gran signo de pregunta en su cabeza junto con la leyenda. "¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?"

—Demoraré alrededor de quince minutos en desbloquearlo y…

—¡Ah!, la clave es "omantra" – contestó Sora intrigada en la fotografía del cumpleaños de Hikari. Joe no estaba en primer plano sino escondido. Los únicos que parecían sonreír en serio eran Taichi y Hikari. Mimi lo hacía, pero sus ojos estaban extraños, solo su boca mostraba alegría, mas no su mirada. Koushirou y Yamato molestos con algo, torciendo algo que creían aparentar ser una sonrisa, pero no lo conseguían – algo sucedió en esa fiesta, y fue el detonante de todo. Fue la chispa que encendió el fuego.

—¿Qué quieres recuperar primero, Sora? – preguntó Ryo desde el comedor.

—Las conversaciones, quiero ver si con ello puedo entender algo de todo lo que hay allí.

—¿No estás interesada en los videos? – inquirió alzando de las cejas con sugerencia.

—¿Cómo? ¿videos? – se acercó a él apresurada. No habían videos cuando lo revisó, sólo fotografías.

—Que hay videos – repitió – estaban en una carpeta con clave. Esa chica es muy mala para las claves, demoré – miró su reloj – dos minutos y medio es sacarla.

—Muéstramelos – requirió con ansiedad apostándose tras él.

—Son muchos…

—¡Cualquiera! – se desesperó.

Y abrió cualquiera y Sora se arrepintió al segundo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, no así Ryo que se acomodó en su silla disfrutando de la vista que el video le brindaba.

—Es muy bonita – indicó el de ojos azules y Sora le golpeó la cabeza por ser poco profesional - ¡¿Qué?! Y por lo que se ve, sabe hacer una buena felación. El video dura cinco minutos – miró a la pelirroja de reojo - ¿Vas a verlo los cinco minutos?

Ella tragó con dificultad. Alguien la había grabado, no se veía al hombre en el video, la castaña estaba arrodillada y una mano se cerraba en su cabeza instándola a ir más profundo. Tampoco se escuchaba nada de lo que decía por el ruido alrededor.

—¡La fiesta! – exclamó – Ryo, ¿puedes aislar el sonido de la música y dejar solo el de ella… y él?

—Eres atrevida, pero me gusta – dijo burlándose de la pelirroja y llevándose un segundo coscorrón.

—Y quiero todo, fotografías, mensajes, audios… demórate lo que te tengas que demorar. No me pases cosas a medias.

—¡Como ud diga jefa! – exclamó colocando una de sus manos a la altura de la frente como lo hacían los militares con sus superiores – pero… ¿Puedo terminar de ver esto antes? Me pediste ser profesional, un profesional ve las pruebas hasta el final, le gusten o no.

El timbre sonó y Sora rodó los ojos mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

—¡Sora! – dijo Jun alegre tras las misma y con una bolsa de supermercado. Luego se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja - ¿Está aquí?

Ella asintió desganada. Fue pésima idea contarle a Jun que Ryo iría a su departamento ese día sábado. Cuando la morena se obsesionaba con algo, en este caso con alguien podía ser hasta sicópata y, para desgracia del de ojos azules, él era la próxima víctima de la Motomiya.

Le había gustado desde el segundo mismo en que una vez fue a buscar a su amiga al estudio de abogados y vio al trigueño en el pasillo. Cayó rendida, enamorada.

—¡Hola Ryo! – saludó con una gran sonrisa coqueta a lo que él sacudió su mano y le devolvió el saludo en tono neutral. El video iba en la mejor parte - ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto a su amiga con un puchero.

—Cosas masculinas que jamás entenderé.

Cogió su chaqueta y jaló a Jun del brazo para salir del lugar.

—Volveremos en unas tres horas – indicó Sora al trigueño - ¿Crees que puedas recabar la información necesaria para esa hora?

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo… - luego susurró – después de ver todos los videos.

Motomiya se despidió con el mismo ánimo con el que llegó, pero recibió la misma sacudida de mano y un "hasta luego" que parecía dirigido a alguien imaginario.

.

.

—Pensar que subí solo para verlo, ¡Mira que ignorarme de esa forma! – exclamó Jun manejando - ¡Hombres! ¡él se lo pierde!

Sora rio ante el comentario, si su amiga fuese menos sicópata y más tierna y delicada, los hombres no le tomarían miedo ni la ignorarían. Le pasó tantas veces en la universidad, que la Takenouchi terminó por aceptar que la personalidad de Jun, era su ruina en el ámbito sentimental. Si ella se comportara correctamente, descubrirían una mujer con un corazón gigante.

—¿En serio vamos a hacerlo? – preguntó Motomiya de pronto - ¿Sabes que si nos descubren tendremos serios problemas, tan serios que dudo que hasta tu padre nos salve?

—Yo podía venir sola – fue lo único que se limitó a decir Sora rebuscando en su cartera unas llaves.

—¿Y perderme la diversión? – bufó - ¡Olvídalo! ¡Si caes tú, caigo yo! Como cuando Di Caprio le dice a Kate Winslet en Titanic… "si tú saltas, yo salto" – dijo con melodrama – a todo eso, ¿puedo ser Rose y tu Jack?... es que Jack muere al final y yo aún quiero casarme y tener hijos.

La pelirrojo soltó una sonora carcajada. ¡Como quería a su amiga y escuchar sus estupideces!

Finalmente, encontró las llaves, era un manojo de alrededor de siete y tenía dos colgantes, un lobo enchapado muy bonito y una "M". La "M" le causó curiosidad ya que era muy parecida, por no decir igual, a la que tenía Mimi Tachikawa en su teléfono celular.

—Ellos tenían algo – dijo cerrando las llaves alrededor de su mano.

—¿Quién, quién? – preguntó su compañera deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

—¿Recuerdas el colgante en el celular de Tachikawa? – Jun asintió después de quedarse unos segundos recordando - ¿Qué opinas de esto? – y le mostró el llavero.

—¡Es el mismo!

" _Me arrepiento, cada momento que pasa, me arrepiento…"_

—¿De qué te arrepentías, Ishida? – se cuestionó en voz casi inaudible, para que Jun no preguntara - ¿De tener algo con ella? ¿o de tener su relación tan escondida que ni Yagami estuvo enterado? – Algo hizo click en su cabeza – Y ¿Si Yagami, sabía?... y si fue Yamato y ¿él trata de proteger a su mejor amigo?

Cabeceó hipótesis durante el resto del camino, hasta que la morena le indicó que ya habían llegado. Estacionaron a, al menos, cinco cuadras de distancia y caminaron mirando sus espaldas, como si alguien las estuviera siguiendo, a cada instante.

Ambas sabían que lo que estaban por hacer, no era correcto.

Cuando entraron al edificio, lo que le administrador vio entrar fue una chica muy rubia de ojos azules vestida con unos jeans sueltos, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta café. La segunda era de cabello negro, ojos pardos y vestido a la rodilla. Ni siquiera encontró extraño que ambas llevasen lentes de sol, siendo que ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y el sol había menguado.

Subieron al ascensor y cada uno se colocó en una esquina del ascensor como si no se conocieran, pero sostenían sus carteras como si esperaran que la otra la fuese a asaltar.

Se bajaron en el piso dieciséis y no les fue difícil encontrar el departamento que buscaban. Tenía una cinta amarilla perimetral de seguridad, cruzada formando una cruz, pero eso fue un detalle para Sora – que llevaba la peluca negra – sino que la misma cinta cruzaba la puerta del departamento que estaba al frente.

—¿Por qué ambos pisos tienen restricción? – preguntó Jun inquieta y Sora se sentía de la misma forma.

" _Joe Kido, es mi vecino. Vive en el departamento de en frente, es doctor…"_

Si Sora estaba en lo correcto, uno de esos apartamentos pertenecía a Taichi Yagami y el de en frente a Joe Kido, pero… la pregunta allí era otra y la acababa de hacer Motomiya.

—No lo sé.

Se acercaron, no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro. Sabían que no habían cámaras de seguridad en los pasillos de los pisos, pero no iba a ser agradable, ni explicable el que dos mujeres "disfrazadas" estuviesen frente a dos lugares que estaban con cintas perimetrales de seguridad.

—¿Cuál es el departamento de Yagami?

—El 1628 - y para mala suerte de la pelirroja las cintas cubrían los números y no lograba diferenciar cual era cual.

Maldijo entre dientes, si ese moreno no estuviese ocultándole cosas, ella no tendría que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos impulsados por su mejor amiga. Culpa de ella también que le dijo que sí en su momento, y ahora, allí de pie frente a dos departamentos bloqueados, no sabía qué hacer.

—Pues, a la suerte – dijo Jun. Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo – Cara el de mi derecha, cruz el de la izquierda – y la lanzó al aire, la tomó y la dejó caer sobre su mano con un leve golpe.

—¿Y? – Sora se impacientaba.

—Cruz.

.

.

Habían probado ya varias llaves, y solo cuando quedaba una por usar, Sora recordó que, si las llaves eran de Yamato, éstas solo abrirían la puerta del departamento de Taichi, por lo que, si esa no lo hacía, definitivamente, el piso del moreno, era el que estaba a espaldas de ella.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y ésta entró con total naturalidad. Dio la vuelta y la puerta cedió. Cruzó mirada con Jun sabiendo que desde allí todo iba a cambiar, para bien o para mal.

Entraron a hurtadillas, hicieron uso máximo de sus habilidades para no romper la cinta de la puerta.

Adentro todo estaba oscuro, desordenado y solo gracias a la cortina abierta de par en par y que la luna iluminaba el lugar, pudieron diferenciar los muebles para no golpearse con ellos.

El piso estaba impecable, cosa muy extraña ya que si era la "escena del crimen" y este había sucedido en el pasillo de la entrada debería haber marcas, mas no era así.

Jun avanzó tras ella, mirando un estante gigante atisbado de libros, se acercó a ellos para leer de qué se trataban. Sora, por su parte, caminó despacio hasta el dormitorio principal mientras se acomodaba los guantes en sus manos – no tenía intensiones de dejar huellas -. Al entrar, notó un aroma extraño y no era a encierro, la pieza estaba sin asear hace al menos unos cuatro días, la cama desecha, otro estante con libros y además lleno con medicamentos.

" _Tengo lupus y él es mi doctor, por eso tiene llaves de mi departamento"_

-Lupus… - repitió tomando uno a unos los frascos en el estante, efectivamente eran para el tratamiento de lupus, como también habían otros cientos de frascos para otras enfermedades – Esto es extraño.

Se agachó y abrió una de las gavetas. Sacó nerviosa una cartera de mujer que estaba tapada por varios libros que ni se molestó en leer de qué se trataban.

La abrió con cuidado, encontrándose con una agenda color rosa, una billetera casi vacía. Sacó su propio celular para iluminar lo que había dentro y ahogó un grito cuando vio una fotografía de Mimi Tachikawa abrazada de Taichi Yagami y otra, escondida, de ella besándose con Yamato Ishida.

Impaciente, se sentó en el suelo, y ojeó la agenda. Horarios de actividades, de sus clases, compras futuras y…

—¡Sora! – exclamó Jun y llegó corriendo hasta el umbral de la habitación.

—No grites – pidió entre dientes – nos pueden oír.

—Es que Sora – los ojos de la morena se mostraban preocupados – este no es el departamento de Yagami – y se acercó más a ella mostrándole unos libros y una cuenta de luz – es el de Joe Kido.

La pelirroja volteó otra vez, a la gaveta, y notó que todos los libros eran de medicina. Giró a su amiga y luego a la cartera en sus manos. La agenda era de ese año y lo último que tenía escrito con fecha 30 de enero, fecha de su fallecimiento, era:

" _-Convencer a Kou'_

 _-Llamar a Joe._

 _-Terminar con Yamato"_

—La cartera que nos entregaron, no es de Mimi Tachikawa – le dijo Sora a Jun – la cambiaron, esta es de ella.

—¿Entonces de quién son las llaves?

La pelirroja negó sin entender nada.

—No lo sé.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos! ;)**

 **Ansiosa de leer sus especulaciones es lo que más me gusta ajjajaja**


	5. El Quinto Sospechoso

**Abjudication**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 **5: El quinto sospechoso**

* * *

Sora vio a Yamato Ishida sostener a Taichi Yagami para que éste no se desplomara en pleno funeral. La pelirroja repasó a todos los presentes, que eran muchos, demasiados para su gusto ya que, desde la distancia, no lograba ver a sus sospechosos muy bien.

Podía ver claramente las lágrimas del moreno que aparecían por debajo de sus lentes oscuros y se deslizaban hasta perderse en la chaqueta oscura que usaba. El rubio a su lado, también de lentes oscuros se secaba el agua de sus ojos antes de que aparecieran, lo hacía constantemente con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía a su amigo.

Cerca de ellos, Sora, atisbó a los padres de Mimi Tachikawa, la mujer que tenía un corte de cabello muy parecido al de ella, lloraba amargamente y desde donde estaba apostada la oía como si la tuviese pegada.

Hikari junto a Izumi, a una distancia que creyó muy amplia para una pareja de novios. Ambos tenían los ojos enrojecidos, pero Koushirou miraba el féretro con impasividad. ¿No se supone que, si era una de sus amigas de infancia, debería estar tanto o más destrozado que Taichi? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan impávido ante la muerte de ella?

Y lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a Joe Kido, al fin, alejado del grupo de amigos. Estaba cerca de un grupo de mujeres de negros atuendos hippies. De seguro alumnas de la castaña, pensó. El peliazul era alto, más de lo que lo imaginó y, al igual que Ishida y Yagami, llevaba gafas oscuras y estaba acompañado de un sujeto que le hablaba constantemente al oído. El Kido asentía y se erguía.

—Sora – se escuchó por el altavoz de su auto – el departamento de Joe Kido está bajo revisión ya que se descubrió que hacía ejercicio ilegal de su profesión. No es titulado de Medicina, sus documentos son falsos. Decomisaron varias pruebas desde su departamento dos días después de la muerte de Mimi Tachikawa. Por ello, la cinta en la puerta.

—¿Cómo lo descubrieron?

—Un asistente en la morgue lo delató.

—¿Trabajaba en la morgue?

—No, en otra área del hospital, pero lo descubrieron sacando información confidencial del lugar. El director lo llamó y revisaron su documentación para sancionarlo y en esa segunda revisión descubrieron todo.

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír y preguntar lo que creía.

—Dime… la información que trataba de sacar ¿Era de Mimi Tachikawa?

—Lo era.

—Gracias Ryo – Sora iba a cortar la llamada, pero antes le volvió a preguntar - ¿Cuándo crees que puedas tener la información del celular?

—Cuando descubra como eliminar el virus que infectó mi computadora desde ese celular… ¡demonios! Quien lo haya hecho es bueno.

—Debe ser alguien muy bueno… - comentó mirando a Koushirou Izumi.

.

Sora interceptó a Joe Kido cuando éste se disponía a ingresar a su vehículo. Aún estaba acompañado de ese hombre que le habló y habló durante el funeral.

Pudo notar, a pesar de los lentes negros, que éste la miró de la cabeza a los pies y que irguió una de sus cejas en señal de curiosidad.

—¿Joe Kido? – preguntó sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

Pero el hombre a su lado no le dejó responder.

—¿De qué se trata? – la pelirroja torció una mueca sintiendo que había sido mala idea acercarse a él.

—Quisiera hablar con…

El hombre se acercó al oído de Joe y algo debió haberle preguntado porque él negó con la cabeza y la miraron entrecerrando el cejo.

—Señorita, si no conoce a mi hermano, debo pedirle que me indique el motivo de querer conversar con él.

 _Muy formal_ , pensó ella.

—¿Eres abogado?

—Lo soy.

Sora extendió su mano, para saludarlo.

—Sora Takenouchi, abogada de Taichi Yagami.

La incomodidad de ambos hombres frente a ella fue evidente al escuchar quien era ella.

—Joe, ¿Por qué no esperas en el auto?

—Yo no fui… - fue lo que dijo el peliazul de inmediato, como si quisiera vomitar las palabras hace días.

—¡Joe! – el hermano del mismo lo tomó del brazo y nuevamente secreteó con él. Pero éste se soltó de su agarre y miró a la pelirroja.

—No soy el ex – novio despechado ni acosador.

—Joe, ¡calla!

—Terminamos en buenos términos. No la volví a ver hasta el cumpleaños de Hikari. Jamás le haría nada, la podría.

—¡Suficiente! Eres un idiota – el abogado empujó a su hermano a medida que abría la puerta del auto y lo echaba dentro. Cerró la puerta de un golpe – No hay pruebas que incriminen a Joe en el asesinato de Mimi. Y esta "conversación" jamás existió. Lo negaré en juicio de ser necesario.

—Entonces nos veremos en el juicio.

—No juegues conmigo, el que lleves el apellido Takenouchi no te da una victoria segura.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo por la muerte de Mimi Tachikawa o por el ejercicio ilegal de su profesión?

—¿Cómo…? – quedó descolocado, había hecho todo lo posible para que la actual situación de su hermano no se descubriera – A menos que tengas alguna notificación, no daré ninguna declaración. Menos en un lugar así – miró el cementerio a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes – sonrió ella – debería llegar una a tu domicilio pronto. ¿Eres Shuu Kido, verdad? Esa era la segunda dirección que estaba registrada. Supongo que está viviendo contigo ya que no puede llegar a su departamento.

.

.

La "conversación" con Shuu Kido la había dejado de muy mal humor. Ya habían pasado dos días de las misma y aún sentía que picaba.

El hermano del Kido, no era cualquier abogado, era uno muy bueno de hecho. Y eso le provocaba dudar de sus propias capacidades, porque cuando llegasen las notificaciones a los demás sospechosos, éstos contactarían a sus propios abogados o se unirían en uno – que podría ser precisamente el hermano del peliazul – y el círculo en aquel mundo podía parecer gigante, pero, en realidad, no lo era… todos se conocen entre sí, más si son buenos… más a ella que es hija de Haruhiko Takenouchi.

Todos se iban a sentir en ventaja, ya que no iba a ser muy difícil de averiguar que era su primer caso. Ya los podía escuchar reírse a sus espaldas. Murmurar que la hijita de papá quería casos de abogados grandes.

—¿Señorita Takenouchi?

Sora miró al oficial de policía a su lado, un hombre de delgado de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

Llevaban ya varios minutos parados frente a una casa.

No era necesario que ella estuviese en la entrega de las notificaciones, pero ésta en específico era doble para Koushirou Izumi. Porque aparte de la notificación para asistir al juicio, tenía entre sus manos una hoja donde se le confería el poder de requisar el computador de Mimi Tachikawa, en poder del novio de Hikari.

—Sí, disculpa.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta y fue oficial quien tocó el timbre.

A los minutos, un pelirrojo de ojos negros, bastante cansado, les abría la puerta un poco sorprendido. Miró al hombre de uniforme, luego a Sora y la saliva que pasó por su tráquea le supo a arena.

.

.

Koushirou era educado fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Sora cuando él puso una taza de té frente a ella, mientras le indicaba que el computador no lo tenía en su poder. Lo había reparado como se su amiga se lo pidió y que Taichi Yagami pasó por el mismo una tarde indicando que Mimi no podía ir por él.

—Discutimos… por eso se lo pidió a Taichi– dijo sentándose frente a la pelirroja.

Sora no aguantó e… impaciente como nunca, preguntó.

—¿Por qué discutías tanto con Mimi Tachikawa siendo que eran amigos desde muy pequeños?

El teléfono en manos del Izumi cayó por torpeza al piso entregando un golpe seco. Sora pensó que hasta se pudo haber roto la pantalla del mismo. Éste miró al oficial de policía que parecía interesado en la decoración, casi nula, existente en la casa.

—¿Es un interrogatorio? ¿soy sospechoso? Porque de ser así, tengo entendido que si no está mi abogado conmigo, tengo derecho a guardar silencio.

Pero a la Takenouchi no le importó y arremetió.

—Taichi Yagami es el único culpable hasta el momento de la muerte, si no hiciste nada y quieres cooperar va a ser bienvenido. ¿O quieres que el hermano de tu novia pase el resto de su vida en una cárcel por un crimen que no cometió?

Se vio complicado y no pudo esconderlo por más que trató. Escondió las manos entre sus rodillas juntas y miró el piso con culpabilidad.

Ni se molestó en levantar el teléfono.

—Siempre… - habló con un hilo de voz y Sora tuvo que inclinarse a él para escucharlo mejor – siempre hemos sido como el agua y el aceite, diferentes en todo sentido. No sé cómo una chica como ella terminó siendo amiga de alguien como yo. Si yo quería comer sushi, ella quería un helado de fresas… si yo quería silencio, ella cantaba a toda voz… peleábamos por tonteras, pero al día siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad. Hasta que… - suspiró y ladeó la cabeza como queriendo rascarse la oreja con el oído – hasta que comenzó su relación con Joe, cambió mucho… no nos veíamos nunca, y cuando lo hacíamos, existía una extraña tensión entre ambos, porque a pesar de que nunca fue maleducada, no le agradaba Hikari y su relación con Joe le ayudó a alejarse y.… también su – tosió de pronto, se forma muy sonora. Como si se ahogase de repente - Tampoco le gustaba que Joe y Hikari se llevaran bien.

—¿Hace cuantos años estás con Hikari? – Sora prefirió preguntar a sacar el cálculo mental. Y dejó pasar, momentáneamente, esa tos que trataba de esconder algo que, por segundos, casi escapa de sus labios.

—Once años, aunque en realidad son nueve, estuvimos separados dos años y luego nos volvimos a reunir.

—¿Por qué motivo terminaron?

—Se llamó Takeru Takaishi – sonrió el pelirrojo con tristeza.

.

.

—¡No estoy loca! – gritó Sora conduciendo a toda velocidad - ¡Estoy segura!

—Amiga, a veces tienes que calmarte… y si te lo estoy diciendo yo es porque es en serio, en serio – la voz de Jun Motomiya sonó con tono de burla.

—Hikari engañó a Koushirou años atrás, Mimi Tachikawa se enteró y desde ese momento que no le agradó más. ¡Los audios son de ella pidiéndole conversar! ¡De algo urgente! La debió haber descubierto nuevamente. Ella se molestó que le estuviera metiendo ideas en la cabeza a su novio… es ella, Jun, es Hikari.

—El primer día dijiste que era Yamato Ishida, hace una semana estabas convencida de que era Jou Kido y ahora juras de rodillas que es Hikari Yagami. Deberías tomarte un descanso... solo hablas de esto todo el día, como disco rayado. En cualquier momento salgo yo al baile… - la morena carraspeó – además, piénsalo bien… ¿Quién, siendo culpable y en su sano juicio, le busca abogado a su hermano sabiendo que la pueden descubrir? Es ilógico Sora.

—Todos ocultan algo, Jun. Todos mienten… ¡así no puedo trabajar! ¡Hasta mi propio defendido me oculta cosas!

—Vale, pero no te ensañes conmigo. Haz de una vez lo que hiciste con el profesor de Derecho Constitucional. Y no estoy hablando de tirártelo – rio – sino que enfréntalo de una buena vez. En ese entonces te resultó, te subió la nota y… lo demás…

—¡Jun! – Sora, se sonrojó. Le había hecho jurar que nunca más se hablaría de ese tema, fue un romance pasajero con uno de sus profesores de universidad – Y si, tienes razón… con lo primero – especificó – Es hora de acabar con los secretos, porque de no ser sincero conmigo, abandono el caso.

—Viste, esa es mi amiga… aunque… - la Takenouchi miró de reojo su teléfono porque el silencio duró demasiado y creyó que la llamada se había cortado - … aunque si te lo vas a tirar, quiero detalles, porque ese bombón suizo está…

—¡Adiós Jun!

Y cortó.

.

.

Taichi, a diferencia de lo que creyó Sora, no se fue al departamento de su hermana, sino que, se fue al de Yamato Ishida desde el día en que lo dejaron libre. Años antes de que el moreno decidiera independizarse, ambos habían vivido juntos en aquel piso, por lo que tenía una mínima de lógica su decisión.

Salió del ascensor con su maleta en mano y agradeció tenerlos a los dos juntos, porque había decidido enfrentarlos a ambos.

Y que fuese lo que tuviese que ser.

Fue Yamato quien le abrió la puerta, se notaba cansado – un rostro muy parecido al que se topó con el de Koushirou – y sus ojos estaban rojos… y no supo si era por llorar o por el espeso humo de tabaco que flotaba en el aire de ese lugar.

Entró sacudiendo su mano, frente a su cara para, quizás así, alejar el olor repugnante que existía. Era un olor a encierro, mezclado con olor a alcohol y toallas mojadas de días que la mareaba horriblemente.

—¿Está Yagami? – preguntó la abogada tapándose la nariz sin que le importara que el rubio la mirase.

Él solo asintió y caminó hasta la primera puerta cerrada que daba justo inicio a un pequeño pasillo. Golpeó la madera y le avisó que la pelirroja estaba allí.

No alcanzaron a pasar ni dos minutos y el moreno aparecía con un pantalón de buzo, una camiseta de la selección nipona y el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre.

—Takenouchi, lo lamento – se excusó peinándose con la mano – pensé que vendrías mañanas.

—Dije hoy, estamos a dos de marzo.

—¿Ya es marzo...? – susurró para él con tristeza.

—Los dejo solos – Yamato cogió una cajetilla de cigarros junto con su chaqueta.

—No, Ishida – habló Sora – necesito que estés presente.

—¿Para qué? – el rubio terminó de abrocharse la chaqueta y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Para que me expliques y me cuentes cuanto tiempo duró tu relación con Mimi Tachikawa y si terminaron el día 30 de enero como ella pretendía hacerlo.

Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron al igual que su boca y caminaron desde su amigo que estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y de su abogada, estaba incrédulo. Sora, por su reacción, supo de inmediato que no estaba enterado de nada, tal como lo pensó en un inicio.

—¿Yamato? – el Yagami avanzó hacia él, lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y elevándolo lo estrelló contra la puerta - ¡Fuiste tú! – exclamó y un nudo en su garganta se formó.

—No… estás equivocado. Le dije que me arrepentía.

—¡Me mentiste cuando te pregunté si estabas con ella en el baño en el cumpleaños de Hikari! – Taichi comenzó a llorar, pero sujetaba con más rabia y fuerza la tela entre sus dedos - ¡Tú fuiste! Por eso lloraba…

—¡Ella terminó conmigo! ¡Yo la quería! La aceptaba con todo y su enfermedad… y ella me dejó. ¿Qué querías? ¿Que fuera corriendo a rogarle que volviera conmigo?

—¡Si lo hubieras hecho estaría con nosotros, idiota!

—Pues no lo está – sollozó Yamato – y si quieres echarme la culpa por ello, hazlo. Porque yo también lo hago. Me arrepiento de haber mantenido todo en secreto desde el inicio, me arrepiento… pero es mi forma de ser, soy así. Y eso la terminó cansando.

Se soltó del agarré de su amigo y antes que lo volviera a coger, salió del departamento en dos segundos.

Taichi cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando. Golpeaba el suelo y se agarraba el cabello en un estado de decepción y congoja.

Sora, por su parte, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana del balcón de par en par para que el aire denso pudiese circular. Lo segundo, acercarse al Yagami.

Se acuclilló a su lado y colocó una de sus manos en su espalda, dando pequeños círculos en ella. Confortándolo de la mejor forma que podía hacerlo.

—Lamento haberlo soltado así…

—No – negó con la cabeza – gracias por decírmelo. Comencé a sospechar cuando me dijiste en Fuchu que la llamaba seguido. Después até cabos, él siempre se molestaba cuando tenía que hacer algo por ella, pero lo terminaba haciendo de todas formas. Desaparecieron horas en el cumpleaños de mi hermana. Soy muy tonto…

—No lo eres, Yagami – Sora acomodó su falda y terminó sentada a su lado – no tenías porqué saberlo.

—¿Cómo tampoco tenía por qué saber que Joe no era médico titulado? ¿o qué Hikari estaba saliendo con Takeru? O ¿Qué Koushirou puso un virus en el celular de Mimi porque ella se lo pidió? ¿Nada de eso tendría que saberlo?

Giró a Sora que se tapaba la boca con la mano sobrante y que trataba de hilar y entender todo lo que le había dicho Taichi.

—¿En quién confío, Takenouchi?

Ella respiró profundo y se acercó con nerviosismo envolviéndolo en un abrazo maternal.

—Confía en mí, Yagami. Confía en mí.

Él acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y exhaló apesadumbrado en su cuello, lo que provocó que se le erizara la piel y al mismo tiempo se le aceleraran las pulsaciones.

—¿Quieres la verdad? – susurró en su oído y un "sí" casi silencioso salió de la boca de ella - … Voy a confiar en ti. Así que agrega un quinto a tu lista: Takeru Takaishi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Mi Verdad

**Abjudication**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **6: Mi Verdad**

* * *

" _Me arrepiento, cada momento que pasa, me arrepiento"_

 _Mimi escuchó el audio que Yamato le había enviado justo antes de entrar en el ascensor. Trató de secarse las lágrimas como pudo, pero no lo conseguía. Haber terminado con él había sido más difícil de lo que pensó._

 _Acercó el teléfono a su boca y grabó:_

" _Por favor no me busques" sollozó "Esto me duele más de lo que crees, pero no podemos seguir"_

 _No pasó ni un minuto para recibir otro audio._

" _Te quiero y no quiero que pases por todo esto sola"_

 _La castaña lloró con el celular apostado en su pecho, a pocos pasos estaba el departamento de Taichi. Se agarró la blusa a la altura del corazón y respiró con dificultad._

" _Adiós Yamato" fue lo último que le envió antes de colocar su teléfono en silencio y bloquearlo._

 _Se acercó dando tumbos a la puerta de madera, mirando sobre su hombro el departamento de Joe Kido a sus espaldas. Tomó las llaves y con dificultad introdujo la correcta en la cerradura haciendo una mueca de dolor._

 _Adentro todo estaba en silencio. La oscuridad la recibió y por un momento pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido llamar nuevamente a Taichi y asegurarse de que estuviera despierto ya que cuando hablaron él respondió por inercia. Estaba dormido y por la quietud del departamento aún lo estaba._

 _Dejó las llaves en la mesa junto con su cartera y caminó con dificultad los metros que separaban el salón del dormitorio de su amigo._

 _Lo vio acostado y como cual niña que se introduce en la cama de sus padres por una pesadilla, ella lo hizo en la cama de Taichi. Él abrió uno de sus ojos al verla acercarse y de inmediato se preocupó al verla llorando._

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

— _No preguntes, por favor – suplicó sollozando y resguardándose bajo el alero de su abrazo._

 _Y no lo hizo, la acercó a su cuerpo y la apretó con fuerza._

— _¿Cómo entraste?_

— _Yamato dejó sus llaves en mi departamento cuando me fue a dejar._

— _¿Pelearon? ¿Por eso lloras?_

 _Ella negó y continuó su lastimero llanto._

 _Estuvieron en silencio alrededor de media hora, él consolando, ella llorando._

— _Los exámenes salieron alterados – susurró un poco más calmada y el moreno respingó._

— _¿Quiere decir que…?_

— _Que mis pulmones están peor de lo que pensé._

— _Mimi – la alejó para mirarla a los ojos – tienes que decirle a tus padres, tienes que decir la verdad. A Joe puede irle muy mal si sigue falsificando todo para dejarlo a mi nombre._

— _Lo sé – respondió bajando la cabeza con vergüenza – anoté en mi agenda llamarlo y decirle todo, pero no me atreví._

— _Kou' está muy preocupado por tu salud también. Ha dicho que hablará con tus padres._

— _También lo sé… tengo que convencerlo de que no lo haga._

— _Si hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio._

— _¡Pero no lo hice! – exclamó levantándose de la cama y cayendo de la misma._

 _Taichi fue tras ella y trató de levantarla, pero ella se quejó del dolor._

— _Me voy a morir… - dijo con un hilo de voz._

— _No digas tonterías._

— _Mis pulmones no están funcionando bien, la medicina no está haciendo el efecto apropiado… el dolor aumenta, el yoga no me ayuda con ello. Mi cabello se está cayendo – la castaña tomó aire profundamente aguantando las lágrimas – estoy cansada._

 _._

— _¿Sabes lo bueno del vino? – preguntó Mimi sentada sobre la cama de su amigo cruzada de piernas mientras él estaba con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la misma._

 _Él la miró con la vista borrosa, habían bebido ya cuatro botellas que salieron luego de que la Tachikawa quisiera olvidar ese mal día borrándose con alcohol. Al menos así, el cuerpo se le adormecía y dolía menos._

 _Taichi negó con la cabeza y todo el dormitorio le dio vueltas._

— _Que uno puede hacer lo que sea y después, simplemente, echarle la culpa al trago._

 _Se acercó a él y lo besó._

— _Mimi no… no está bien – Taichi dejó su copa en la mesita de noche y la alejó – somos amigos y…_

— _¿Nunca lo has hecho con una amiga? – volvió al ataque y mientras lo besaba fue quitándose la ropa._

— _Sí, pero no contigo y tú eres mi mejor amiga… - hizo un último esfuerzo por separarla, pero estaba mareado y le costaba coordinar sus movimientos. Segundos después la vio sin ropa y como hombre que era, no pudo evitarlo._

 _El teléfono de la castaña se encendió, un mensaje entrante._

 _._

* * *

Sora dejó caer las llaves que tenía en su poder en la mesa de centro de su salón. El Yagami respingó, como si hubiera sido despertado de golpe de un sueño, de un mal sueño que lo atormentaba de vez en vez.

Se refregó la cara con las manos, tratando de alejar lo poco y nada que recordaba de las últimas horas que estuvo con Mimi. Cuando aún estaba viva.

El moreno miró a sus pies despabilando, observando incómodo todo lo que Sora tenía desparramado en piso. Pruebas, fotografías, imágenes de su propio departamento, de Mimi ensangrentada, detalles de la autopsia realizada.

Él, simplemente, quería cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos todo fuera como antes.

Luego del encuentro con Yamato en el departamento del mismo y de decidir decir la verdad a su abogada, ambos prefirieron hablar en el piso de la pelirroja, así nadie los interrumpiría.

—¿Un café? – preguntó Sora por tercera vez, las dos anteriores Taichi había respondido que no.

—No, gracias – repitió – quizás más tarde – agregó peinándose el cabello, sentía ganas de llorar al ver tanta imagen que le partía el corazón.

La Takenouchi le había indicado que no era necesario que las viese, pero él insistió.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? – cuestionó frotándose sus ojos traicioneros que querían soltar un par de lágrimas.

—¿De quién son las llaves? – y apuntó las que había dejado caer en la mesita. Taichi fue donde ellas y las cogió sonriendo con tristeza.

—Son de Mimi. La M es por su nombre, el lobo – soltó una risa apagada – se la regaló Yamato en una feria a la que fuimos hace un mes. Se la dio de mala gana, ahora que sé que estuvieron juntos… no creo que haya sido de esa forma – suspiró haciendo sonar el llavero – No entiendo cómo no me di cuenta – susurró para sí.

—¿Por qué las llaves de Mimi Tachikawa tendrían copia del departamento de Joe?

—¿Cómo? – Taichi se dio media vuelta para mirarla de frente.

—Es una larga historia, pero una de las llaves abre el departamento de Joe Kido.

—Es imposible, ella no tiene… - y de pronto salió casi corriendo a coger su abrigo colgado en una de las sillas del comedor. Sacó su propio juego de llaves notando que faltaba una. Lo había notado anteriormente, pero con todo el caos lo dejó pasar – es mía. Alguien la colocó en el llavero de Mimi.

Sora se abrazó a sí misma, pensando, tratando de entender. Si Taichi decía la verdad, como había prometido decirla, alguien se dio el tiempo de cambiar la cartera de la castaña, colocar solo ciertas cosas y, además, sacar el llavero de la Tachikawa y agregar una llave que no era de ella.

Era como si estuvieran tratando de inculpar deliberadamente al supuesto médico.

—¿Tachikawa usaba agenda? – preguntó de sopetón.

—Sí, es una pequeña… color rosa con flores de cerezo. La llevaba para todos lados.

Ella dio un par de vueltas en círculos… la agenda que encontró sí era de ella, pero las pertenencias en la otra cartera también lo eran.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o algo de lo que me hayas dicho que no sea cierto y que desees enmendar?

—Bueno… - Taichi se sentó en el sofá y miró a su abogada de soslayo – hay algo que no sé si sea importante, pero ahora que sabemos que Joe está en "problemas" por su no título de medicina… quizás deba decirte que no sufro de lupus.

—¿No? ¿Por qué mentirías con algo así? – Sora no entendía.

—Koushirou no me presentó a Mimi – soltó en un suspiro – el que resultase amiga de él fue una casualidad. Conocí a Mimi hace ocho años en una cita a ciegas, de esas donde vas cambiando de mesa después de conversar cinco minutos… no sé si las conoces – mencionó un poco avergonzando, Sora las conocía, Jun era asidua a ir a esos lugares. Siempre con malos resultados – no resultó una cita, pero si nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. En fin, al año ella comenzó a presentar problemas de salud y la acompañé a un médico, el cual, luego de muchos exámenes, le diagnosticó lupus. Los padres de Mimi son muy escandalosos y temía que en cuanto se enterasen la enviaran a Estados Unidos a tratarse, mas ella no quería. Con la ayuda de Joe, logramos falsificar los exámenes y todo lo concerniente a la enfermedad para que pareciese que yo la sufría – miró a la pelirroja a los ojos con súplica – Sólo cuatro personas lo saben… Joe, porque era mi vecino y médico y más tarde se convirtió en su novio. Koushirou porque nos descubrió discutiendo y Yamato… al parecer. Creo que ese fue el motivo por el que terminaron. Ocultó la enfermedad y yo la ayudé porque en ese momento estaba postulando a un trabajo que le exigía estar 100% bien de salud. Iba a ser por un tiempo, pero… se escapó de mis manos y los de ella.

Sora guardó silencio procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Tras cavilar por segundos eternos se fue al conjunto de papeles esparcidos en el suelo y levantó uno en particular.

—La autopsia no indica lupus – habló ella luego de releer el papel – ella murió por el golpe que recibió en su cabeza junto con la pérdida de sangre… – algo dentro de Sora hizo click y apuntó acusadoramente a su defendido – encontraron a Joe Kido en la morgue, sacando papeles… ¡Falsificaron la autopsia! – exclamó indignada - ¡Te das cuenta que esto te juega en contra!

—¡Yo no le pedí a Joe que hiciera eso! – Taichi se levantó y no notó que alzaba la voz en el mismo tono de la pelirroja - ¡No sé por qué lo hizo! Estuve en la cárcel y para cuando salí, él ya no estaba en su departamento. Me enteré hace un par de días de que no es doctor, ¡no tenía la menor idea de que no lo era! Cuando quise hablar con él, su teléfono sonaba apagado y su hermano me lo negó una y mil veces.

—Entonces si él falsificó los papeles, fue porque él lo hizo – concluyó ella - ¿Por qué motivo alguien se arriesgaría a hacer algo así si no es para protegerse?

—¡No lo sé! – volvió a exclamar perdiendo la paciencia. Taichi no entendía nada.

—Solo quedan dos personas con acceso a tu departamento – dijo Sora atando cabos y obviando los gritos del moreno – … si Tachikawa entró a tu departamento con las llaves de Ishida. Quedan en la lista Joe Kido y… Hikari.

Taichi se encogió de hombros antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón agotado mentalmente.

—¿Por qué me dijiste en el departamento de Ishida que incluyera a Takeru Takaishi en la lista?

—Los descubrimos con Mimi saliendo juntos, fue al día siguiente de su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué tiene que dos personas salgan…?

—Salían de un Love Hotel – recalcó el Yagami y Sora entendió de inmediato – Mimi fue a contarle a Kou' pero él no le creyó. Pelearon y se dejaron de hablar por varios días. Ella lo llamaba, pero Izzy es terco, esta cegado por el amor que siente por mi hermana.

—Aun no entiendo qué tiene que ver él…

—Takeru es hermano de Yamato, Yamato me contó que Takeru quería hablar "seriamente" con Mimi – Sora entrecerró el ceño, teniendo una idea de donde iba todo a parar – él pudo haber hecho una copia de las llaves de mi departamento.

La pelirroja se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, sopesando opciones.

—¿Dónde están las llaves de Ishida?

—En mi departamento, supongo. No he entrado allí desde aquel día. Ya va a ser un mes.

Sora se sentó a un lado del moreno, a una distancia prudente. Aún tenía en sus manos la hoja de la autopsia y su cabeza, en ese momento, solo le daba una idea. Una idea que tendría que hablar con los padres de la castaña y con el abogado de ellos. Pero antes, acercó un cuaderno junto con un lápiz y se acomodó de lado. Taichi la miró de reojo y descansó sus manos en las rodillas.

—Necesito que me cuentes, con todos los detalles que recuerdes, desde el momento que despertaste hasta que la encontraste.

Él suspiró. Cerró los ojos y supo que, aunque no quisiera recordarlo…lo tenía grabado en la mente como un tatuaje.

.

* * *

 _Despertó con dolor de cabeza, aún no amanecía del todo, pero ya estaba comenzando a aclarar. Notó de inmediato que Mimi no estaba a su lado y en cuanto los recuerdos de la noche anterior cayeron de pronto sobre él, se exaltó y se sintió mal, el estómago se le revolvió de manera tal que tuvo que salir de la cama para ir a vomitar al baño, ni se molestó en cubrir su desnudez._

 _Cuando creyó que todo su estómago se había vaciado lo suficiente, tomó agua para luego caminar hasta la cama. Se colocó su ropa interior y pensaba que era extraño que Mimi no estuviera. Lo último que recordaba era haberla abrazado por la cintura y haberse quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en la espalda de ella._

 _Buscó su camisa, pero no la encontró por lo que fue hasta su armario y se vistió con un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta azul._

 _Salió de su dormitorio con dirección a la cocina afirmándose la cabeza. Guardaba las aspirinas en el estante de los vasos, no alcanzó ni siquiera a llegar a medio camino._

 _El corazón se le detuvo y quedó estático en su puesto._

 _Mimi estaba a escasos metros de distancia con el cabello desparramado en el piso y la sangre hacia una posa a su alrededor. Vestía su camisa blanca que al estar abierta dejaba ver sus senos manchados de sangre también. Aparte de la camisa tenía puestas sus pantaletas._

 _Pudo haber sido un segundo quizás menos, pero reaccionó dando un grito y se acercó al cuerpo ya frío de su amiga. Cayó de rodillas a su lado y la alzó del cuello para pegarlo al suyo._

— _Mimi… - habló con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas cayendo. La separó de si y golpeó su mejilla esperando con ello que reaccionara, pero nada ocurría._

 _Lo hizo tantas veces que sus manos se mancharon completamente de sangre y cuando la desesperación y la angustia le ganaron corrió a su habitación y marcó a Joe._

 _Este llegó a los minutos, abriendo la puerta con la llave de repuesto que tenía ya que en más de una ocasión Taichi dejó olvidadas las suyas en el trabajo y como ya había una afianzada amistad con el peliazul, le entregó una copia de su departamento._

— _Taichi… - el chico de lentes también lloraba y trataba por todos los medios de alejar el cuerpo inerte de la castaña del moreno – Taichi… hay que llamar a la policía._

— _No… no… - repetía realizando un vaivén._

 _Joe se fue a una esquina, también tenía sangre en sus manos y en su ropa al tratar de realizarle respiración boca a boca y masaje cardíaco a Mimi, pero era tarde. Ella…_

— _Está muerta, Tai. Está muerta… - repitió en un susurro._

.

.

Taichi encontró el hombro de Sora y lloró sobre el mismo sin vergüenza. Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo y cuando sintió las manos de él en su cintura se estremeció y, aunque trató de ser lo más profesional que pudo, tenía que admitir que el aroma del moreno, mezclada con su fragilidad le sacudían el pecho de una forma extraña, pero conocida al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos a encontrar quien fue, Taichi.

—Lo sé – sollozó – confío en ti, Sora.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Queda menos! :)**


	7. Un paso más cerca

**Abjudication**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **7: Un paso más cerca**

* * *

 _Despertó en medio de la noche con la boca seca que rogaba por un vaso de agua. Se levantó a tientas sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra tomando la camisa que ella misma arrojó en algún momento de la borrachera al suelo. Terminó por colocarse sus pantaletas y salió al pasillo … se golpeó el dedo pequeño del pie con un mueble que, a su parecer, no estaba allí horas atrás, ahogó una maldición y saltando en un solo pie se acercó a la cocina._

 _Con vaso en mano y tomando del mismo por tercera vez se apoyó en el refrigerador. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se arrepentía, a cada segundo que pasaba, haberse acostado con Taichi._

 _Bebió el agua por cuarta vez y dejó el vaso a un costado._

 _Iba por su cartera, necesitaba anotar que debía comprar los pasajes a Estados Unidos esa misma semana e irse definitivamente de Japón. Debía anotar todo, su memoria con el avance de la enfermedad se deterioraba cada día más._

 _Sabía que no iba a poder con su conciencia. No podría mirar a Yamato, nuevamente, a los ojos después de lo que había hecho._

 _Avanzó un par de pasos, pero giró al sentir la puerta abrirse._

 _Se miraron y la pregunta pudo haber sido formulada por cualquiera de los dos presentes._

— _¿Qué haces acá?_

 _._

 _._

Taichi se quedó un rato más mirándola, la miraba como si fuese la primera vez que posaba sus pupilas en ella.

Algo extraño se apoderaba de él, algo que llevaba años allí y que nadie había despertado en el moreno.

Quiso acariciarle el cabello rojizo y deslizar la yema de su dedo desde la coronilla hasta el mentón. Detenerse en sus mejillas sonrojadas y quedarse allí hasta que se le permitiera dibujar una caricia hasta sus labios.

Mentiría si dijera que no la había encontrado bonita la primera vez que la vio y seguiría mintiendo si negara que cada vez que la abrazó no sintió algo estrujarse a la altura del estómago.

Ahora, sentado a poco más de un metro de distancia, la observaba durmiendo acostada en el sofá, había despertado con la cabeza de Sora sobre su hombro. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos luego de repasar una y otra vez los sucesos acontecidos en su departamento _aquella vez._

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fueron sus cabellos rojos. Sonrió antes de permitirse procesar aquella sonrisa y supo que no lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo que sintió los músculos tensarse más de lo normal al realizar aquel movimiento. Tomó la cabeza de la Takenouchi con cuidado y la dejó, limpiamente, en el sillón para el poder levantarse e ir al baño. Nunca antes había odiado tomar tanto café durante la noche, si no lo hubiera hecho habría podido disfrutar más del peso de ella en su hombro.

Cogió una manta que tenía Sora sobre un mueble y la tapó. De allí en adelante fueron minutos eternos observándola dormir.

Sus ojos se quedaron estáticos observando como el pecho de Sora se inflaba lentamente para luego expulsar aire en una especie de suspiro. Él sonrió y tras meditar que parecía un sicópata, se levantó con las piernas acalambradas.

Observó las llaves descansando en la mesa.

"Una de las llaves abre la puerta del departamento de Joe"

Si su mejor amigo fue capaz de ocultarle la relación que éste tenía con Mimi. ¿Qué podía esperar del Kido a quien lo conocía porque era su vecino de enfrente?

Volteó a la pelirroja, Sora estaba profundamente dormida.

Taichi quería ayudar, después de todo era su libertad la que estaba en juego.

.

El moreno trató de ser cuidadoso con la cinta en la puerta y al parecer salió airoso porque pareciera que nunca había sido rota. Así que cerró tras de sí la puerta de entrada y caminó sigiloso por el lugar.

" _Como un ninja"_ , se dijo y trató de encontrarlo gracioso. No lo consiguió, porque su conciencia le repetía una y otra vez al oído que si lo descubrían tenía boletos de retorno a la cárcel. Tuvo que agradecer que el administrador del edificio no estaba en el momento que entró, sino lo habría reconocido en un segundo.

El piso estaba más desordenado de lo que recordaba. Colocó un pie en el salón y recordó todas las veces que estuvo allí compartiendo con Joe Kido y con Mimi cuando éstos eran pareja. Él no parecía ser un tipo celoso, ni violento, ni maníaco como para pensar que sería capaz de hacerle algo a la Tachikawa.

Tampoco parecía ser de esos tipos mentirosos y mintió acerca del hecho de ser doctor titulado.

¿Había pisado siquiera alguna facultad de medicina en alguna universidad del país?, se preguntó cogiendo unos gruesos libros de anatomía desde un estante. Se dio el tiempo de hojear sus páginas, tratando de encontrar algo entre ellas, mas todas estabas llanas, como si nunca hubieran sido abiertas y estudiadas. ¿Por qué Joe mentiría con algo así?

Dejó el libro en su lugar, procurando que quedase exactamente como lo encontró y avanzó por el corto pasillo hasta el dormitorio. No logró llegar hasta el umbral de la habitación cuando voces y la llave entrando en la cerradura.

Miró a todos lados y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a esconderse bajo la cama.

.

Jun se mordió el labio mientras no le quitaba la vista a Ryo que, incómodo, trabajaba en la computadora en la mesa del comedir. Sabía que la morena estaba acechando y se sacudía en un escalofrío cada vez que pensaba que estaba desnudo en sus pensamientos.

Jun no era una chica fea, pero su actitud asustaba hasta el más valiente. Y él se consideraba muy valiente.

—Apagado.

Sora chasqueó la lengua guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Había despertado al mediodía sola en el departamento, con el sonido del timbre perforándole la cabeza. Al otro lado de la puerta, una alegre Jun y un cansado Ryo la miraban.

¿Y de Taichi? … ni la sombra.

¿Cómo era posible que el Yagami se fuese sin avisarle? ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo peor para ella, ¿Por qué tenía su celular apagado? El que Sora hubiese podido sacarlo de prisión no le daba la libertad de que anduviese disfrutando del sol. Tenía que ayudar con la investigación.

—¿Quieres comer? – preguntó Jun con segundas intenciones al acercarle unos dulces al informático.

—Este… - Ryo caminó desde las manos de la Motomiya hasta el rostro de la misma, que alzaba las cejas con sugerencia – Estoy bien gracias.

—Se ven extrañas, pero una vez que los pruebas… quieres más.

El chico de ojos azules tensó la mandíbula esperando con ello aguantarse las ganas de decirle que así no iba a conseguir nada con él. Ni con él ni con nadie.

—Ryo, ¿cómo vas?

Sora entraba en escena salvándolo olímpicamente, Jun se hizo a un lado haciendo un mohín silencioso de fastidio. Ella creía que estaba ganando la atención del moreno, siendo que en realidad lo único que lograba era asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo creo en unos treinta minutos más lo sabré con seguridad. Borré el virus y ahora estoy descargando de la memoria lo que se borró.

—¿Y Yagami? – preguntó Motomiya que en todo ese rato solo tuvo ojos para el informático.

—Cuando desperté ya no estaba, voy a hablar seriamente con él. No es posible que se vaya sin siquiera avisar donde estará, el aún no es libre de hacer lo que quiera, la causa sigue su curso y aún puede volver a la cárcel de no encontrar las pruebas suficientes para declararlo inocente… y hasta el momento no hay nada que ayude.

—¿Estás preocupada por él? – Jun levantó sus cejas coqueta.

—Por supuesto, es mi cliente.

—¿Sólo eso?

Sora quedó mirando a su amiga sin entender, pero demoró menos de un segundo en saber que la cara que le entregaba quería decir algo más.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Pues… se quedó contigo anoche, ambos solos… él es guapo y tú también.

—Yo no hago eso – declaró indignada.

—¿Inmiscuirte con alguien que no deberías? – inquirió Ryo con una sonrisa y lo único que Sora hizo fue darle a Jun una mirada molesta. Quien más que ella para contarle al moreno que se había enredado con un profesor en la universidad.

La pelirroja quiso decir un par de cosas a ambos, pero su teléfono no se lo permitió. Contestó sin siquiera mirar quien era.

—Buenas Tardes…

—¿Takenouchi? – dijeron en un susurro.

Todo su enfado se quedó en el olvido. Conocía muy bien esa voz.

—¿Yagami? Por que…

—Tienes que escuchar esto…

.

Taichi se escondió bajo la cama en el momento preciso que la puerta era abierta sin ningún cuidado y sudó frío al pensar que podían descubrirlo en un lugar que estaba cerrado para su ingreso. Golpeó un par de cajas en su movimiento.

Las voces de los hombres lo preocuparon ya que sonaban a tres personas y una de ellas parecía reconocerla, pero sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Podía ser la persona que creía conocer, como podía no serlo.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Una cartera.

—¿Qué tiene de importante?

—Es de Mimi.

Taichi agudizó el oído, pero lo que más escuchaba eran los latidos alocados de su corazón. Miró por el espacio de la cama para ver si lograba atisbarlos, pero estaban fuera de su alcance óptico.

—¿Por qué habría aquí algo de ella?

—Se le quedó aquí el día del cumpleaños de Hikari.

—¿Vino para acá? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… sólo sé que tenemos que sacar la cartera de acá antes de que vengan a inspeccionar el lugar más minuciosamente. Ya suficiente se ha tenido con que le descubrieran su falta de oficio.

—¿Él no lo hizo?

El sonido hueco de algo sonar contra la pared y un par de libros chocar directo al piso, le dieron a entender que la persona que dijo lo último recibió un buen golpe.

—Él no tocó a esa muchacha, él le trató de salvar la vida, pero ya estaba muerta. No quiero que una estúpida cartera defina algo que Joe no hizo. Ahora ve y busca en el dormitorio que lo más probable es que esté allí.

Pasos acercándose y Taichi se tapó la boca tratando de respirar lo más despacio que pudiere, lo cual era terriblemente difícil.

Pudo ver los pies de la persona rodear la cama para dirigirse a un mueble cercano. Lo abrió tan descuidadamente que los medicamentos que tenía en su superficie cayeron. Uno de ellos rodó hasta golpear la mano del Yagami y maldijo por dentro pidiendo que la persona no pretendiera buscarlo allí.

—Maldición – exclamó el otro y sin detenerse a recoger nada siguió buscando.

Desde la otra habitación se oía la conversación de los dos que habían quedado allí.

—¿Por qué sacas eso?

—No quiero que haya nada que lo relacione con los Yagami.

—Es una simple fotografía, además eran amigos. Se verá raro que no tenga ese tipo de detalles en el departamento.

—Joe jamás fue amigo de él. Sólo se conocieron porque ella fue su novia y Yagami era su amigo. Nada más.

—¿Va a mentir?

Taichi buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón con sigilo y sacó su teléfono. Iba a marcar a Yamato, pero algo le dijo que lo mejor era marcar a Sora. Después de todo si lo encontraban, ella debía saberlo.

— _Buenas Tardes…_ \- el corazón del moreno dio un vuelco al oírla contestar tan rápido, pero se asustó al creer que ella había hablado más fuerte de lo necesario. Afortunadamente, el teléfono del hombre en el dormitorio también empezó a sonar menguando el algo la voz de la pelirroja.

—Takenouchi – dijo despacio.

— _¿Yagami? Por que…_

—Tienes que escuchar esto… - interrumpió y apuntó el teléfono hacia afuera.

Sora no oía mucho, parecía que alguien estaba hablando por celular, pero no lograba entenderle bien. ¿Por qué Taichi la estaba llamando por algo así? Y lo peor para ella… ¿Dónde estaba que la llamaba tan misteriosamente?

Ryo y Jun la miraron expectantes, mas ella no les dijo nada y optó por indicarles que estaría en su dormitorio.

Al llegar ahí cerró la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama.

Comenzaba a desesperarse porque no era claro lo que venía desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No oigo… - pero se calló de inmediato.

—… _Tenemos que hacer creer que Yagami es el culpable, estamos buscando una cartera de la chica. De hecho, la acabo de encontrar, no tiene mucho… un par de papeles y nada más. No sé para qué entramos por esta estupidez. Sí, Koushirou está cooperando y él dijo que había puesto el virus así que estás a salvo por el momento. No volví de tan lejos para que… ¿Cómo?_

La mano de Taichi tembló con el teléfono en ella cuando sintió al tipo sentarse en la cama.

—¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó una segunda voz entrando a la habitación.

—Con…

—Tenemos que irnos ya – interrumpió la tercera – me acaba de llegar un mensaje indicando que vienen a hacer el registro. ¿Sacaste todo?

—Sí.

—Bien, recuerden dejar todo como estaba y apúrense. Tenemos que prepararnos para ir donde la abogada hoy.

Sora se levantó de un salto. Quería creer que no hablaban de ella, pero no era así. Taichi estaba en el departamento de Joe y ella quería matarlo con sus propias manos por haber hecho eso, porque si lo descubrían en ello iba a tener serios problemas.

Pero tenía que admitir que lo que había oído era importante.

El Yagami, por su parte, se encogió al ver que la persona se arrodillaba en la cama para buscar el frasco que había caído minutos antes. Casi tocó sus cabellos antes de alcanzarlo y levantarse. Esto era lejos lo más adrenalínico por lo que estaba pasando, compitiendo de cerca por su primera noche en Fuchu.

—¿Todo listo?

—Sí.

—Sacamos todo lo necesario del salón. ¿Tienes el bolso?

—Acá.

Silencio, se iban o al menos eso parecía.

—¿Por qué quieren inculpar al Yagami? – preguntó de pronto uno de ellos.

La Takenouchi pegó más la oreja al oído y el moreno bajo la cama se arrastró por el piso hasta que su cabeza estuvo en la orilla. Veía las piernas de todos, estaban detenidos en medio de la otra habitación.

—¿Tienes otro candidato para que no vaya a prisión?

—Pero él es su…

—Da lo mismo quien sea – cortó la voz molesta – tenemos todas las cartas para que salga libre de polvo y paja y para que Yagami se vaya preso. Nadie sospecha de él.

—La abogada sí.

—Por eso le ayudaremos a que desconfíe de él.

La llamada se cortó y Sora miró el teléfono con casi un ataque de histeria. ¿Lo habían descubierto? ¿Taichi había colgado a propósito?

Caminó en círculos hasta que el dormitorio se le hizo pequeño y tuvo que salir al salón. Afuera Jun se alejó rápidamente de Ryo que estaba rojo cual tomate, la abogada ni tomó en cuenta la escena y se dirigió a la alfombra donde tenía las pruebas esparcidas.

Los miró a todos, sus ojos danzaron por todos sus acusados. Desde la imagen de Yamato hasta la de Hikari. Terminó en la fiesta del grupo, la del cumpleaños de la menor Yagami. Todo juntos… todos…

—Tú… - susurró apuntándolo.

—¿Sora? – Ryo se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de la Takenouchi – Tienes que ver esto.

Giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hasta el comedor. Akiyama tenía abierta una imagen, una que le corroboró la hipótesis que tenía en mente.

—Bajé los archivos. Koushirou no fue quien instaló el virus.

—Lo sé.

Sora lo tenía más que claro.

* * *

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Lamento horrores ortográficos, pero no releí el capítulo. Mil disculpas por la espera. Estoy retomando esto de a poco para terminar de una vez con todos los longfics que tengo. Y así poder escribir otros**

 **Ah! Queda poco ;)**


	8. Sin pruebas no hay culpable

**Abjudication**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **8: Sin pruebas no hay culpable.**

* * *

 _Taichi se tambaleó para llegar hasta el sofá. Había bebido demasiado en muy poco tiempo y las imágenes frente a él se difuminaban y aclaraban de vez en vez. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y fue la peor desición que pudo haber tomado porque las ganas de vomitar lo invadieron de pronto y no supo cómo salió disparado hacia el baño._

 _Tuvo que pasar con dificultad en medio de la pequeña e improvisada pista de baile que se había formado en el salón. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Hikari estaba animada como nunca antes. Golpeó, con el hombro, sin querer a un chico de cabellos azules, que estando lúcido habría reconocido de inmediato como a Joe Kido._

— _¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, pero el Yagami le sacudió la mano rápidamente dándole a entender que sí lo estaba._

 _Y estaría mucho mejor si el baño estuviera más cerca._

 _Llegó a la vendita puerta con el estómago revuelto y al girar la manilla ésta no lo hizo._

 _Golpeó una y otra vez, pero la fuerte música ahogaba sus ruegos._

 _El trago se le subió por la tráquea una vez más y supo que si no llegaba al otro baño, en el dormitorio de su hermana, ésta lo iba a odiar por el resto de su vida._

 _Cerró la puerta tras él de un golpe y devolvió una y otra vez el alcohol en su estómago. Sentía que la garganta le ardía y como todo aquel que se siente mal en esos momentos, prometió no volver a hacerlo. O al menos hasta el próximo cumpleaños de alguno de sus amigos. Tras largos minutos, se levantó a tientas y se lavó la cara innumerables veces._

 _El cuerpo le falló cuando quería abrir la puerta y cayó de bruces golpeándose la frente contra la madera._

 _._

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _Yamato terminó se subirse los pantalones y se lo abrochó mientras notaba que las manos de Mimi temblaban. Afuera tocaban a cada instante la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de abrirla hasta que estuvieran seguros que nadie los vería salir juntos del baño._

— _¿Mimi?_

— _No – dijo al final en un suspiro y el dolor en su cuerpo se intensificó agarrotándole los músculos de tal forma que comenzó a tener espasmos involuntarios._

— _¿Trajiste tus…?_

— _Dejé la cartera en el dormitorio de Hikari._

— _Voy por ellos – el rubio se peinó rápidamente y se acercó al pomo de la puerta, pero Mimi dio un paso y cayó de rodillas desmayada, Yamato alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso._

 _Mandó todo al carajo, si alguien le preguntaba, simplemente la había encontrado tirada dentro del baño._

 _Abrió la puerta y salió con ella en brazos. Afuera no había nadie y la música retumbaba en cada rincón. Caminó directo la habitación de la Yagami, pero antes de que entrara, Joe, a sus espaldas le habló preocupado._

— _¿Qué le ocurrió?_

— _Se desmayó por si no puedes notarlo._

— _¡Por supuesto que lo veo!_

 _El Kido se metió junto al Ishida en el dormitorio y se fue directo a la cartera color caramelo que estaba a los pies de la cama junto con una bufanda en tono pastel._

 _Yamato dejó a la castaña en la cama y avanzó donde estaba el peliazul hurgando._

— _Déjame solo con ella – pidió el rubio, pero sonó a exigencia._

— _Tienes que darle su medicina…_

— _¿Crees que no lo sé?_

 _Joe lo miró a los ojos y entendió de inmediato que el otro sabía todo con respecto a su enfermedad._

— _Se le acabó, ¿Sabías de eso también? – preguntó lanzándole a las manos un frasco anaranjado vacío – hay que llevarla al hospital._

— _No es tan grave._

— _Es grave si no sabemos desde cuando no la toma – Joe comenzó a subir el tono de voz inconscientemente._

— _Supéralo – sonrió el rubio con malicia – ella ya no es nada tuyo._

— _¿Crees que estoy haciendo esto porque aún estoy enamorado de ella? ¡Está enferma Ishida! ¡Tú más que nadie debería saberlo! – Yamato abrió los ojos, molesto, pero no supo qué contestarle. Él también había bebido bastante – Tonto no soy. Deberías cuidarla más. No está mejorando._

— _¿Yamato?_

 _Joe calló, Mimi había despertado y, no queriendo ver la escena que seguía a continuación prefirió, irse._

— _Tranquila, tranquila – susurró el Ishida al oído de ella para que no se levantara – te desmayaste, pero estás bien. ¿Te voy a dejar a casa?_

— _Olvidé mis medicamentos, lo lamento – comenzó a sollozar – Estaba tan ocupada que lo olvidé, Yama'_

— _Iré por ellos cuando te haya dejado sana y salva en tu departamento. Te quiero – le dijo antes de besarla largamente._

 _Él se separó de ella, le entregó un dulce beso en su frente y el sonido de un vaso cayendo al suelo lo hizo girar._

 _Hikari estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirando la escena sin poder creerlo. El rubio se levantó de inmediato y diciéndole a Mimi que iría por un vaso de agua salió disparado del lugar._

 _._

 _-¡Idiota! – la pequeña castaña empujó a Yamato contra la pared de la habitación de invitados, comenzaba a llorar._

— _Hikari, cálmate – pidió él, pero en realidad estaba tanto o más nervioso que antes._

 _Y no tuvo que decirle nada más, porque la bofetada llegó por partida doble. Hikari podía ser pequeña, verse débil, pero era lo último que era._

— _Por cosas como estas no dejo a Koushirou._

— _Claro porque es el único que te soporta como eres, tapándote todo lo que haces, mintiendo por ti. Eres increíble, tú sí puedes hacer lo que quieres, pero yo no… no puedo estar con otra persona._

— _¿Tenía que ser ella?... ¿lo haces por pena? ¿Por qué se va a morir pronto?_

 _Yamato levantó el dedo índice, su mano temblaba. Iba a decirle que se callara, que ahora sí se había acabado lo que sea que tuvieran… pero Hikari tenía un magnetismo que él no podía obviar. Así que con la misma mano con que iba a reclamarle, la acercó para besarla._

 _._

 _Taichi se rio como un crío cuando Koushirou lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Mimi lo miró sentada desde la cama y sonrió al ver a su amigo en ese estado. Al Yagami siempre le pasaban cosas divertidas cuando bebía._

— _¿Todo bien, princesa? – el moreno llegó a su lado a sentarse y le rodeó la espalda con uno de sus brazos._

— _Todo bien – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – te quiero._

— _Y yo a ti. ¿Vamos al salón…? Deberíamos inmortalizar este momento en una fotografía._

— _¿Para que me recuerdes cuando no esté?_

 _La sonrisa en la cara de Taichi desapareció de inmediato y molesto se dirigió a su amiga._

— _Jamás, Mimi, jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Estarás conmigo hasta que me case y tenga hijos… necesito alguien que los cuide y de paso a mí también cuando este viejo – le guiñó el ojo y la invitó a caminar con él._

 _._

 _Joe no quiso acercarse, prefirió quedarse lejos y así vigilar a la Tachikawa que ante los ojos de otro parecía imperceptible, pero temblaba. Taichi la abrazó con fuerza. Más atrás Yamato a un lado de Hikari que miraba el lente como si nada pasara, Koushirou a su izquierda miraba de reojo al rubio y éste se la devolvía con seriedad._

 _Fotografía lista. Todos se separaron, Mimi se sujetó con fuerza del moreno, no se sentía bien y las cosas comenzaban a moverse. Joe llegó a su encuentro con una sonrisa cálida._

— _Puedo ir a dejarte, Mimi._

 _Ella lo alcanzó a responder, la puerta principal se abría y un chico muy rubio, conocido por todos hacia su acto de presencia._

 _Takeru Takaishi se acercó alegre, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada malo en su nombre, saludó con respeto y cuando llegó dónde Hikari todos se tensaron._

— _No puedo creer que tenga cara para venir acá… - Taichi tronó los dedos, dispuesto a sacarlo de una patada de allí._

 _Mimi quedó afirmada ahora de los brazos de Joe. Yamato había desaparecido._

— _Quiero irme – pidió la castaña cansada._

— _Te voy a dejar. Ven. En el auto le enviaré un mensaje a Tai._

 _La sujetó por la cintura y salieron del departamento hasta los estacionamientos. Todo fue silencio entre ellos._

— _Tengo la medicina que necesitas en mi piso – dijo Joe comenzando a manejar. Miroó a Mimi de reojo, pero ésta parecía complicada en respirar – Mimi si te sientes mal, dímelo y vamos al hospital de inmediato._

— _Vamos a tu apartamento – sollozó sujetándose el pecho – por favor._

 _._

 _Joe era muy ordenado, en especial con la medicina de la Tachikawa. La mantenía ordenada en un estante en su dormitorio, por lo que no fue difícil dar con ella._

 _La castaña lloraba en el salón, recostada en el sillón. Estaba cansada, en verdad lo estaba._

 _Tragó las pastillas con dificultad y el silencio entre los dos se hizo inmenso._

 _Él aún la amaba, pero ella había decidido no amarrar nadie a su lado y hacerlo desdichado, como ya Mimi estaba. Joe siempre había sido un buen hombre y quizás uno que otro sentimiento quedaba allí escondido por él, porque el Kido estuvo en los peores momentos con ella… como Taichi._

 _Fue por todo aquello que cuando el de cabellos azules se acercó más y más hasta besarla, Mimi le correspondió. No hubo nada más que eso, un simple beso, pero que la martirizó tanto que tuvo que terminar todo lo que tenía con Yamato._

 _Le pidió a Joe que no le hablara ni buscara más. Había decidido irse a Estados Unidos._

 _Al día siguiente, Joe le enviaría dos mensajes._

"Hola, sé que prometimos no hablarnos, menos después de lo que sucedió en mi departamento, pero… ¿Podemos vernos hoy?"

 _El Kido sentía que aún tenía una oportunidad con ella, de volver y estar juntos. Pero Mimi no pensaba lo mismo. Los quería alejar a todos._

 _El segundo mensaje era casi de ruego._

"No me puedes decir eso, sabes que todo fue un mal entendido. No te alejes, conversemos"

.

.

.

Sora llamó una y mil veces a Taichi. Si al principio estaba preocupada ahora estaba completamente desesperada.

Ryo la tranquilizaba diciéndole que quizás se había quedado sin batería, pero de ser así ya debería haber llegado al departamento. Ya iban más de ocho horas desaparecido.

—Las peores noticias son las primeras que se saben - consoló Jun desde el sofá, pero fue peor. Fue la peor oración que pudieron haberle dicho.

 _¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan irresponsable?!,_ Exclamó para sus adentros con el corazón galopando a mil por hora.

Nada la calmaba, ni las conversaciones completas del celular de Mimi, ni los videos en él, las fotografías. Nada. Ella solo quería ver al moreno atravesar su puerta y que le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Quería abrazarlo fuerte y… se sonrojó de inmediato ante ese pensamiento. No era necesario volverlo a abrazar, ¿o sí? Con unas palmaditas y un regaño estaba todo bien… ¿cierto?

—Necesito una confesión de su parte, todas las pruebas las pondrán en tela de juicio porque fueron obtenidas de manera ilegal - la voz de Sora tembló, quería distraerse de la preocupación que el Yagami le causaba.

—¿Tenderle una trampa? – Ryo cruzó una pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra – No creo que sea muy complicado. No sabe que sabemos.

—Se tomó el tiempo de colocar un virus el teléfono de ella, mientras estaba a su lado muerta, a sangre fría, puso las llaves de Yagami en las de Tachikawa estando ella muerta… allí, a su lado. Estoy segura que debe tener cuartadas, protegida por todo – dijo Jun mirando al de ojos azules y por primera vez, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Micrófonos?

—¿Micrófono y video? – sugirió la Motomiya.

—Sea como sea necesitamos alguien que se acerque a ellos y que sea de su confianza… no creo que Yagami lo sea. Van a desconfiar de él.

—¿Por qué desconfiarían de él?

—¿Por qué puede que lo hayan descubierto hoy? ¿No es razón suficiente para desconfiar?

—Puede decirles que creía que Joe Kido era el culpable y fue por pruebas… las personas en el departamento estaban haciendo de todo para que el quedara como inculpado. Estarían del mismo lado- Jun alzó una de sus cejas en señal de triunfo.

Ryo le sonrió.

—¡Ni Taichi está con ellos ni tampoco lo usaremos de carnada! – exclamó Sora marcando una vez más - ¡déjense de suposiciones!

Maldijo una vez más y entró a su dormitorio solo para salir con una chaqueta oscura. Tomó su cartera mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos de su mano.

—¿Sora? ¿Dónde vas? – Ryo se acercó a ella – Son las dos de la mañana.

—Voy a buscarlo – dijo sin más y salió dando un portazo.

Jun hizo lo mismo y buscó sus pertenencias para salir. El moreno la miró sin entender.

—Hay que ir a buscarlo Ryo – y las palabras salieron de boca como si fuese lo más obvio que hubo dicho ese día.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—¡Vamos a buscarlo, entonces!

El Akiyama echó en su bolso su laptop y todos los aparatos tecnológicos que habían en la mesa. Se sentía emocionado. Eran entretenido estar tras un computador robando datos, inmiscuyéndose en lo privado de otros, pero entrar en acción se sentía diferente.

Caminó hasta la puerta, pero Jun no lo dejó abrirla. Se empinó a él y lo besó. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo que era ahora o nunca.

Ryo, se dijo a sí mismo una vez más cuando se hubieron separado, que era realmente valiente, porque le había gustado y porque sentía que estaba metiéndose en las patas de los caballos con esa chica. Aun así, la tomó por segunda vez para devolverle el beso.

.

Sora se estacionó en las afueras del edificio donde vivía Taichi Yagami y Joe Kido. Estuvo allí por alrededor de cuarenta minutos preguntándose si era buena idea entrar así nada más, sin peluca ni vestimenta extraña como lo había hecho anteriormente junto a Jun, pero es que el no saber nada la estaba matando.

Recordaba el rostro del moreno, durante la noche de ayer. Había despertado en la madrugada y se encontró apoyada en su hombro, con su frente rozando su mejilla y no quiso moverse más. Algo cálido en su pecho le decía _: "Sora, no te muevas... su hombro es el hombro más cómodo del mundo. Su aroma el más dulce. Quédate allí"_

Y allí se quedó. Toda la noche. Hasta que despertó acostada en el sillón, sola y creyó que lo había soñado.

Suspiró por última vez, escapar de lo que estaba sintiendo era una batalla perdida. Lo supo del segundo mismo en que él la abrazó por primera vez y prendió el fuego.

—Estoy perdida… - se dijo desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

Colocó la mano en la manilla de la puerta, pero su celular sonando en la cartera la hizo saltar. Fue en ese momento que odió tener cartera y tener que buscar el bendito aparato entre papeles, facturas, un lápiz labial y demases.

Número desconocido. Y sus manos sudaron al contestar.

—¿Taichi? – rogó su voz.

—Señorita Takenouchi – hablaron del otro lado casi en un susurro – Soy Joe Kido, necesito verla. Necesito decirle la verdad, pero mi hermano no debe saber jamás de todo esto. Los dos solos en veinte minutos, en la cafetería "Tomodachi" – suspiro cansado - ¿sabe dónde es?

—Lo sé – respondió ella automáticamente. Se había reunido con Taichi en ese lugar la primera vez.

Y cortó.

.

No le fue difícil encontrar al Kido en el lugar. Estaba en la mesa más apartada, tapado por una enorme planta y el sombrero junto con la bufanda le hacían ver que no quería ser reconocido.

Se acercó a paso rápido, un poco más y sería una corrida que estaba haciendo hasta su destino. Estaba ansiosa y durante todo el trayecto pensó en Taichi de vez en vez.

—No tengo mucho tiempo – fue lo primero que dijo cuando Sora se sentó frente a él – Mi hermano me vigila. De hecho, tengo miedo de que me pueda haber seguido. Hice de todo porque no fuese así.

—¿Por qué lo hace?

—Porque sabe que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo.

—¿Lo cuál sería? – la ansiedad le salía por los poros y el corazón le latía casi tan rápido como cuando hacía spinning. Sacó lápiz y papel y de un golpe cayeron sobre la madera haciendo ondear los dos cafés que estaban allí desde antes que llegara.

—Hay dos cosas que tienes que saber… la primera es la más obvia y es que efectivamente no soy doctor, no titulado al menos. Sí estudié, todos los años que tuve que hacerlo, excelentes notas. Estaba egresando como el mejor de mi generación. El día antes de ello, Mimi cayó hospitalizada. No di mi examen por estar con ella y no me arrepiento. Tuve otras oportunidades, lo admito, pero no lo hice porque ella siempre fue lo más importante para mí. Falsifiqué documentos, los comencé a hacer a nombre de Taichi porque ella no quería que nadie se enterara de su enfermedad. Lo hice porque la amaba. Lo segundo que debes saber es que yo no la maté. No lo hice, hice lo humanamente posible por salvarla y no pude – Joe tosió queriendo con ello disimular que las palabras temblaban al salir de su boca.

—Falsificaste la autopsia – dijo Sora tras garabatear su libreta.

—Si encontraban el lupus y comenzaban a averiguar iba a caer.

—De todas formas, caíste.

—No sé qué te habrán dicho – el Kido se acomodó en su asiento – pero a mí no me descubrieron por ello. Alguien envío a la oficina del director del hospital antecedentes míos donde se dejaba en claro que yo no era doctor como tal y que no estaba titulado. Me quiere inculpar. Me quieren callar. Desde aquel día Shuu no me deja hablar con nadie, requisó mi teléfono, no puedo salir sin acompañante. Nada. Si estoy aquí es porque de seguro alguien no lo está pasando bien.

Sora lo miró a los ojos y tenían el mismo brillo que vio en los de Taichi. No estaba mintiendo, pero tenía miedo de confiar en él.

Quizás lanzarle algo, para ver cómo reaccionaba o si decía algo valioso.

—Sé quién fue – dijo la pelirroja con seriedad – pero no tengo pruebas en su contra.

—Necesitas que confiese – adivinó el Kido torciendo una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes quién es? – por el tono de voz usado por él, pareciere que sí y aquello la dejó con una tremenda incertidumbre de pensar si estaban hablando o no de la misma persona.

Joe bebió de su café y tras ellos juntó sus manos sobre la mesa. Mirándolas.

—Mimi estaba empeorando, su enfermedad avanzaba como nunca antes lo ví… no seré doctor titulado Takenouchi, pero estudié tanto esa enfermedad por ella que sabía los síntomas de memoria, los capítulos de abstinencia al dejar ciertas drogas y lo peor… sabía lo que podía ocurrir si ella no las tomaba o … - dio una pausa que Sora sintió eterna – o alguien la estaba envenenando.

—¿Có-Cómo?

—Yo hice la autopsia y Mimi llevaba más de una semana sin las drogas en su cuerpo, habían otras en su cuerpo… unas que se parecen al mirarlas, pero que causan lo contrario. Hacen que pierdas la memoria, dolores horribles en las articulaciones. En el peor de los casos, un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

—¿Estás tratando de decir…?

—El golpe en la cabeza no fue lo que la mató, ella sufrió un infarto. Un infarto provocado por alguien que no la quería viva… alguien que descubrió que le estaban quitando a cierta persona…

Sora se levantó de golpe y la libreta junto con el lápiz rodaron por el piso.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Hikari Yagami la envenenó porque ella se veía con Yamato? ¿No tenía ella una relación con Takeru Takaishi?

—¿Es lo que te dijo Koushirou Izumi, cierto?

Joe sonrió y al igual que ella se levantó.

—Mi hermano es su abogado. Por eso no quieren que yo hable con nadie, porque yo quiero que ella pague. Pero por una extraña razón Shuu y ella están dispuestos a dejarme encerrado para liberar a Taichi de todo. Vine aquí no solo a decirte la verdad Takenouchi… vine porque también necesito que me ayudes.

Sora abrió la boca, pero todo quedó en nada. Ella ya sospechaba. La tenía en su lista, era la primera en ella después de lo de anoche. Pero algo faltaba... alguien con fuerza. Hikari no podía empujar a Tachikawa de tal forma de…

—HIkari, Mimi y tú tenían llaves del departamento de Taichi – Sora habló para ella, pero el Kido la escuchó atento – Mimi tenía las suyas y las de Yamato – se quedó callada para luego mirar los ojos negros frente a ella – Yamato sacó las llaves de Hikari para entrar al piso de Taichi. Los encontró juntos… fueron los dos.

.

Sora llegó a su departamento vacío, con un sentimiento que le hundía el pecho en angustia. Recordó el día en que el Ishida y la Yagami llegaron a su departamento por primera vez. Estaba casi segura que Koushirou Izumi nunca estuvo abajo esperándolos. Sólo fue una tonta distracción para hacerle creer que eran simplemente amigos.

Pensar que la castaña se veía tan inocente y tierna aquellos tiempos en la biblioteca cuando leía…

—¡Fue ella! – exclamó tomando su teléfono para marcar a Ryo. El cual se demoró más de lo acostumbrado en coger la llamada – Ryo, fue Hikari quien colocó el virus en el celular de Tachikawa. ¡Ella sabe programación! – exclamó riendo nerviosa – La veía en la biblioteca leyendo una y otra vez… ¡frente a mis ojos y no lo vi!

— _Eso… es… increíble… yo… - pausa – es …. Genial… ouch!_

—¿Ryo? ¿Qué..? – y su mente estaba funcionando a mil por hora y supo de inmediato qué estaba pasando al otro lado.

Tenía que admitir que Jun conseguía lo que quería. Al menos en esta ocasión.

— _Sora, ¿Puedo… llamarte… en… uno… ouch no tan fuerte… minutos?_

Y no fue necesaria una respuesta porque ella misma cortó.

Se paseó por el salón, desordenándose el cabello y su cabeza trajo de nuevo a Taichi a su cabeza… iban a dar las seis de la mañana y no sabía nada de él.

Quizás lo que quedaba de noche – o de día dependiendo de quien lo viese – lo iba pasar escribiendo y ordenando sus ideas.

Su padre estaría orgulloso. Sabía la verdad, ahora tenía que demostrarla.

Se acercó a apagar las luces del departamento y en cuanto lo hizo dos golpes secos contra la puerta la hicieron respingar.

Fue hasta la cocina, tomó una de las cucharas de palo y se puso tras la madera con la oreja pegada a la misma.

—¡¿Sora?!

La pelirroja lanzó lejos la cuchara de palo y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un cansado y maltrecho Taichi Yagami. Él entró dando tumbos y Sora supo que estaba ebrio.

Ella cerró la puerta molesta y lo siguió.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! – le gritó - ¡Te llamé toda la tarde! ¡Me tenías preocupada, Taichi!

Pero por respuesta cayó sentado en el sillón y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su más preciado juguete. Hipeaba en la tristeza y la Takenouchi lo único que logró hacer fue acomodarse a su lado y acariciar su espalda.

Hasta se arrepentía de haberle gritado.

—Mi hermana, Sora, mi propia hermana – gimoteó y la abogada no tuvo que preguntar nada más. Él ya sabía.

—Tienes que descansar – aconsejó – estoy segura que no has parado en todo el día. Duerme, Taichi.

El moreno la miró, lo hizo sin despegar la vista ni un solo segundo de su rostro y tuvo que agradecerle al alcohol en su sangre de lo que iba a hacer, porque estando sobrio habría hecho lo que hizo la mañana anterior: alejarse.

Se acercó un poco más, estirando su mano para acariciar su labio inferior y Sora cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sus dedos y cuando menos lo esperó su boca se unió a la suya, primero tímida luego desesperada.

Se abrazaron con fervor y la pelirroja no supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero ya iban caminando hasta su dormitorio.

Taichi se encargó de dejar bien cerrada la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tenemos a los culpables… quedan dos capítulos!**

 **Lamento errores ortográficos, no releí el cap. Mil disculpas por ello.**

 **Jacque, te dije que habías acertado en bastantes puntos**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. El arte de la Manipulacion

**Abjudication**

Lore-chan

* * *

 **9: El Arte de la Manipulación**

* * *

 _Koushirou se enamoró de Hikari perdidamente cuando tenía diecisiete años. Él no oía, no veía ni escuchaba a nadie más que no fuera ella. La palabra de la castaña era ley y no importaba cuantas veces ella le mintiera descaradamente en la cara, él le creía._

 _Lo engañó con Yamato y él la perdonó. Y para que no existiesen roces entre el hermano de ella con su mejor amigo, le dijo al pelirrojo que lo mejor era decir que había sido con Takeru. De todas formas, la fecha de todo coincidió con una visita del rubio y, lo mejor, era que se fue al poco tiempo._

 _Libre de polvo y paja._

 _Prometió no ver más al Ishida y, por supuesto, que el Izumi lo creyó._

 _Hikari era meticulosa, inteligente y sabía cuándo usar sus encantos, su aparenta fragilidad e inocencia. Nada se le escapaba._

 _Mimi no le agradaba, era de las pocas personas que Koushirou escuchaba y su hermano parecía hechizado en esa especie de amistad que tenían ambos, pero ella, astuta, siempre le tenía una sonrisa, la trataba con cariño para mantenerla cerca. Al enemigo siempre se le tiene que tener más cerca que a los propios amigos._

 _Mientras la castaña no se metiera en sus asuntos, todo "bien"._

 _Pero algo había en ella que no le gustaba, su hermano parecía estar encima de la Tachikawa siempre, Koushirou también, más tarde llegó Joe Kido comportándose igual… mas, lo que rebasó el vaso y la colocó entre ceja y ceja fue que Yamato comenzara a preocuparse, a seguirla, a hacer un papel que Hikari conocía muy bien: hacer creer que se no llevaban bien siendo que cuando nadie los veía – o al menos eso creían ellos – se tocaban más de la cuenta._

 _Hikari se acercó a Joe, salían y ella jugó muy bien su papel porque algo había allí que nadie – ni siquiera Koushirou – quería decirle. Lloró cuando tuvo que hacerlo, diciendo que estaba tan preocupada por Mimi, que la había visto desmayarse en brazos de su hermano – lo cual no era del todo verdad – y que no sabía cómo podía ayudar a su "querida amiga"._

 _La culpa no fue de Joe, bueno en parte sí, había terminado con la castaña hace un par de días y creyó que si Mimi tenía un círculo más grande que la ayudara, ella estaría más segura._

 _Craso error. Hikari lo último que quería era verla bien._

 _Al poco tiempo, Yamato propuso ir a una feria temática. Todos con sus yukatas de primavera, todos paseando y divirtiéndose. Menos una persona que tenía sus ojos puestos en el único rubio del grupo. Iba hablando con Taichi metros más adelante y Mimi estaba sola, un poco más atrás enviando mensajes… casualmente, el Ishida sacaba su móvil con bastante regularidad. De un momento a otro, él quiso ir al baño y Mimi había olvidado algo en el auto._

— _Hace mucho calor – dijo la Yagami abanicándose el rostro con las manos – Iré por la sombrilla. No quiero que me de insolación – le sonrió a Koushirou que tras darle un beso en la frente la dejó ir y fue a caminar con Taichi._

 _Hikari no demoró en encontrarlos en los estacionamientos besándose y juró que iba a hacerla sufrir lentamente o, quizás, matarla lentamente._

 _Continuó juntándose con Yamato a escondidas de Koushirou, pero él estaba lejano, no era lo mismo y eso sólo aumentaba su ira, pero lo escondía en sonrisas y mimos._

 _Aprovechó su amistad con Joe y cambiaba los medicamentos en momentos de descuidos, aprovechó su amistad con Mimi y también lo hacía sino había tenido la oportunidad con el chico de lentes._

 _Las semanas pasaban y sentía que todo estaba demorando mucho, a pesar de que oía que la Tachikawa no estaba bien y que constantemente pasaba en casa descansando, no era lo suficientemente rápido para ella._

 _Menos cuando Yamato le dijo que lo suyo había acabado. Se lo había dicho en otras oportunidades, pero esta vez parecía en serio. Hikari estaba esperando el momento para decirle que ya sabía todo, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que esperara._

 _Hasta que llegó su cumpleaños y los vio besándose otra vez. En SU dormitorio, sobre SU cama._

— _Necesito de tu ayuda – le dijo a Takeru cuando éste la abrazo para darle los buenos deseos. Él era otro de los que había caído en su magia, pero había sido un poco más inteligente y se había alejado a tiempo. Bueno, no tanto._

 _._

— _Mimi se fue con Joe._

 _Yamato volteó a la Yagami. Le dolía la cabeza por el alcohol ingerido y necesitaba estar lo más lejos de esa castaña de ojos chocolate, porque cada vez que la rozaba dejaba de pensar y él en verdad estaba teniendo sentimientos muy fuertes por Mimi._

— _Es su médico – fue lo único que contestó y siguió caminando por el estacionamiento en busca de su moto._

— _Matt, estás tomado… no deberías conducir. Quédate._

— _Aléjate de mí, Kari._

— _Ella no te quiere… - dijo con suavidad, pero a Yamato lo desesperó - … en cualquier momento te va a dejar. Yo jamás te he dejado._

— _La quiero Hikari… por favor, aléjate de mí, aléjate de ella y has vida con Koushirou._

— _Si la quisieras no la ocultarías, ¿Por qué no le dices a mi hermano?_

— _¿Por qué no le dices a Kou' que llevas años engañándolo?_

 _Hikari le sonrió como si fuera la sonrisa más tierna y delicada del mundo. Se acercó como gata, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos hasta que llegó a él, le tomó la cara entre sus manos y sin aplicar ninguna fuerza lo hizo inclinarse hacia ella que aún tenía esa curva en sus labios._

— _Vas a estar conmigo, siempre._

 _Rozó su boca, Yamato cerró los ojos y por segunda vez en esa noche estaba perdido._

 _._

 _Tenía paciencia, pero se estaba agotando. Todo iba muy lento._

 _Así que optó por el otro camino._

 _Los nuevos medicamentos, eran más potentes, leyó que podían ocasionar un paro cardiorrespiratorio, como hacer explotar uno de sus pulmones… fuere como fuere las dos ideas le parecieron maravillosas._

 _Yamato la había ido a buscar a la estación y al parecer habían discutido porque ese día lo notó molesto por cualquier cosa que dijese. Ella reía por dentro, pero por fuera lo consolaba como solo ella sabía hacerlo._

— _Voy a pasar donde Taichi a buscar unos libros – al otro lado de la línea no hubo respuesta – Puedes acompañarme si quieres._

—Quiero dormir.

— _Puedo pasar a tu departamento a dormir contigo. Así no te sientes tan solo._

—Quiero estar solo.

 _Hikari suspiró mientras daba vuelta la esquina y el edificio de su hermano se erguía a la derecha._

— _De seguro Mimi – dijo en tono despectivo si nombre – se le pasa mañana su pataleta._

—Terminó conmigo Hikari. Terminó porque está sufriendo y porque no quiere que la vea cuando… - hizo una pausa, no fue capaz de terminar la frase - … ella no es como tú. Ella es diferente.

— _Como sea… - estacionó en la entrada – te llamo más tarde._

 _No esperó respuesta y le cortó._

 _Entró saludando con ternura al administrador, el cual cayó rendido ante su dulce sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. En el ascensor, se apoyó en el espejo esperando con impaciencia que las puertas se abrieran. Odiaba que su hermano fuera tan desentendido con el teléfono. Podía llamarlo mil veces y éste nunca contestaba._

 _Salió del elevador y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de Taichi Yagami. Estaba segura que si estaba durmiendo los sonidos de sus ronquidos los iba a escuchar desde que abriera la madera._

 _Mas no fue así, lo primero que escucho y que la dejó con la mano sujetando la manilla fueron gemidos y de aquellos que provienen de dos personas que están teniendo sexo alocadamente._

 _Primero rio, luego iba a irse y volver mañana… pero una conocida cartera sobre el mueble la hizo detenerse. Cerró la puerta despacio y fue por ella. No demoró nada en reconocer el lobo y la letra M en el llavero._

 _Su mente trabajó a mil por hora y todo lo que venía a ella era beneficioso. Quiso asomarse al dormitorio, tenía que estar ciento por ciento segura que era Mimi quien estaba allí con Taichi, porque si no lo era… podía salir perdiendo más que ganando, pero la voz de su hermano pronunciando su nombre y ella contestando, la hicieron sonreír._

 _Que noche más maravillosa._

 _._

—Si te contesté fue porque tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas tuyas y creí que podía ser algo grave.

 _La voz de Yamato sonaba hastiada y con ganas de seguir durmiendo. No era posible que Hikari lo llamara tan tarde en la madrugada._

—¿Quieres saber por qué tu bella Mimi terminó contigo?

— _No quiero tener esta conversación contigo, Kari… Adiós._

—¡Está con mi hermano! _– exclamó para impedir que le cortara, pero del otro lado el rubio comenzó a reír._

—Estás loca, es primera vez que te lo digo. Te juro que no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más… no me llames… no me busques… no…

— _Están en el departamento de Taichi y por lo que alcancé a oír… que no fue mucho, fue: "Oh, sí… más rápido, Tai... Así" – gimió la castaña aguantando la risa – Creo que le gusta un poco rudo… ¿Te lo pedía así? Lo que es yo, lo encuentro totalmente fuera de lugar ya que tenía horribles dolores en su cuerpo – la Yagami disfrutaba el silencio, porque sabía que Yamato le creía – Quizás te mintió y nunca le dolió nada._

 _El Ishida le cortó._

 _._

 _Yamato se acercó a Hikari dando largos pasos, tenía el cabello desordenado y cara de pocos amigos. Ella trató de contener su alegría y simplemente le entregó la llave, la cual fue arrebatada con violencia de sus manos._

 _Dio medio vuelta para darle la espalda, pero eso lo ponía más nervioso, así que giró sobre sí mismo y la enfrentó._

— _Te juro Hikari que si estás mintiéndome… sería lo más bajo que podría esperarme de ti._

— _¿Has pensado en qué me harás si no estoy mintiendo? – la castaña se acercó para besarlo, pero el Ishida la empujó de los hombros y azotó su espalda contra la pared del pasillo. A un lado del ascensor._

— _Estás un poco violento, ¿no crees? – Hikari lo alejó con un par de manotazos._

 _Yamato apretó los dientes y quiso terminar con todo ese maldito teatro que, a su parecer, había montado la Yagami._

 _Metío la llave a la cerradura, le echó un último vistazo a la hermana de Taichi y entró._

 _Cerró la puerta tras de él y lo primero que vio, y que le rompió el corazón, fue a Mimi usando una camisa blanca, con el cabello revuelto y un vaso de agua en su mano._

— _¿Qué haces acá? – la voz de Mimi tembló y dejó el vaso sobre el mueble más cercano._

— _¿Por qué estas desnuda? – Yamato levantó su dedo apuntándola. Podía ver sus senos y la pequeña pantaleta a través de la tela - ¡Estúpido! – exclamó entre dientes y se golpeó la cabeza - ¿Hace cuanto estás con Taichi? ¿Años? ¿Meses? ¿Días?_

— _Yamato…_

— _¡¿Hace cuánto?! – gritó sin importarle nada._

— _Nosotros terminamos._

— _Tú me terminaste… para venir a revolcarte con Taichi – escupió con malicia – Como una puta._

— _No tienes derecho a hablarme así… - los ojos de Mimi comenzaron a cristalizarse. Al rubio no le importó y se acercó a ella cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo – Yamato me duele, por favor._

— _¿Esto te duele? ¿Cuándo Taichi te cogió no te dolió?_

— _Basta, suéltame – las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar unas tras otras y el llanto le cerró la garganta._

— _Por eso te viniste corriendo donde él… cualquiera, eres una…_

— _No… para… - el aire le comenzaba a faltar y con la mano que tenía libre se apretó el pecho._

— _No me engañas, ya no._

 _Yamato la empujó con más fuerza de la que creyó, estaba herido, tenía rabia porque Hikari había tenido razón, quería moler a Taichi a golpes, por eso no notó que el impulso que dio fue desmesurado. Mimi cayó de espaldas golpeándose primero la nuca con el borde del mueble donde descansaba su cartera y luego se azotó contra el suelo. La sangre comenzó a desparramarse de inmediato._

 _El Ishida se llevó las manos, primero a la boca, segundo a la cabeza y de un segundo a otro comenzó a llorar. Se acuclilló a su lado, tocando su cara, pero ésta estaba amoratada, al igual que sus labios. La besó, le pidió disculpas, para cuando la iba a abrazar, se detuvo. Se paró de un salto y salió corriendo del departamento._

 _Hikari abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando vio sangre en sus ropas._

— _Resbaló… yo… yo no quería. Hikari… ayúdala._

— _Quédate acá._

 _La castaña entró al piso de su hermano y vio a Mimi tirada, la sonrisa en su cara no podía ser más satisfactoria. Agradecía que su hermano, cuando dormía, no lo despertaba ni un tren pasando por encima suyo. Esto lo confirmaba._

 _Con la mente fría hizo cambio de llaves, tomó el celular de la castaña y tras un par de minutos introdujo un virus para que cualquier evidencia de Yamato en ella fuese borrada, de paso borró otras conversaciones para que no fuese tan obvio. Limpió lo que tuvo que limpiar, borró huellas y antes de irse le guiñó el ojo a Mimi._

— _Si tan solo no te hubieras metido con lo que es mío - le sonrió – Hacías bonitos ruidos con mi hermano. ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él?_

 _._

 _._

Sora sonrió con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió el cuerpo de Taichi sobre el suyo. Un beso en su frente, otro en su mejilla, un tercero en la punta de la nariz y el último en sus labios.

La pelirroja no recordaba cuando antes su corazón le había latido tan rápido.

—Quise hacer esto desde el día en que te vi entrar por la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones – confesó el moreno besándole los ojos.

—¿Besarme?

—Entre otras cosas, también – rio – Si bien estaba molesto porque no era tu padre el que entraba, agradecí que enviaran un ángel.

—Suenas muy cursi – se burló ella abriendo los ojos y encontrando su rostro encima del suyo. Estiró una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello.

—Cada vez que te tocaba, me producías escalofríos… ni qué decir cuando me abrazabas.

Se miraron largamente. Embobados el uno del otro.

—Taichi, soy tu abogada.

—Sí, me lo dijiste varias veces anoche mientras te sacaba la ropa y varias más mientras estábamos…

—¡Cállate! – pidió ella avergonzada tapándole la boca para que no siguiera – Ahora tengo que encontrar pruebas lo antes posible para que no vuelvas a Fuchu.

—Tienes que hacerlo… tengo entendido que no hay visitas de este tipo allí.

Sora lo empujó riendo y se levantó llevándose consigo la sábana. Sabía que su cabello era un desastre, que el maquillaje debía de estar corrido, pero Taichi la miraba como si fuera una modelo de Victoria's Secret.

—Eres preciosa – soltó él en un suspiro.

La pelirroja no supo que responderle y salió de la habitación en búsqueda de su teléfono. Después de los revolcones de anoche con su defendido se olvidó del mundo y, por supuesto, de los mensajes y llamadas.

Había quedado con Joe Kido de juntarse nuevamente, él le avisaría, pero algo le decía que la comunicación entre ambos no iba a ser simple.

A Taichi, solo le había contado lo de que Joe y lo de Hikari. Algo dentro del pecho le dijo que lo mejor era no decirle aún el papel que había jugado Yamato dentro de la muerte de su amiga. Si ya saber que su hermana había envenenado a Mimi Tachikawa, saber que el Ishida fue quien la empujó y no la socorrió mientras sufría un infarto… lo iba a destrozar.

Miró dentro de los mensajes recibidos y no había nada nuevo, así que fue a su correo. El primero en la bandeja le heló la sangre, la primera audiencia dentro de quince días más.

¡Y tenía un caos! En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Testigos, pruebas fehacientes…

—No, no, no…

Sora avanzó al salón donde todo aún estaba esparcido, como el primer día. Iba a tener que hacer pasar todas las pruebas obtenidas de mala manera, como legales. Para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Ryo… y de su padre.

El tiembre de la puerta la pilló desprevenida y sin percartarse que tenía envuelta una sábana blanca y que Taichi podía salir, quizás hasta desnudo, de la habitación fue hasta la entrada a abrir.

Jun Motomiya y Ryo Akiyama entraron contentos, parecían venir contándose algo muy divertido, pero Sora ni se dio por enterada, mucho menos que desde que entraron a su departamento se soltaron de la mano.

—Ryo, necesito que ingreses a la base de datos de…

—¿Recién te levantaste? – Jun miró a su amiga curiosa.

Y la respuesta llegó desde la habitación de la pelirroja. Taichi salía como dios lo trajo al mundo, preguntando por una toalla, en cuanto vio a las "visitas" tapó sus partes íntimas y sonrió nervioso.

—Tamaño juguete con el que entretuviste anoche – dijo la morena provocando que Sora se tapara la cara con la sábana – Los morenos son otra cosa – remató.

Ryo la miró alzándole una ceja. ¿Qué tenía ese otro que no tuviera él?

.

.

Joe tomó un par de cosas y las metió al bolso que tenía sobre la cama. Era ahora o nunca. Nadie lo estaba vigilando, sino escapaba… su sentencia estaba escrita.

Necesitaba a Sora Takenouchi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Creo haber dicho dos capítulos más.. pero yo soy mentirosa y creo que terminaré como en el capítulo 11 o 12 XD**

 **Lo siento!**

 **Ya saben qué ocurrió esa noche. He disfrutado haciendo a Hikari de mala mujajajajajaj.. la estoy queriendo más que antes :P**


	10. Inocentes sin Pruebas

**ADJUDICATION**

 **Lore-chan**

* * *

 **10: Inocentes sin pruebas**

* * *

Tanto Sora como Taichi miraron a Joe Kido, quien sentado en el sofá del departamento de la pelirroja observaba todo a su alrededor incómodo.

Había llegado hace apenas unos quince minutos, cubierto de pies a cabeza. Un abrigo largo, lentes oscuros y un sombrero que le tapaba todo el cabello. Todo acompañado de un pequeño bolso de mano.

Arribó agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo - o arrancando - durante un largo período de tiempo.

—Necesito… - miró a la Takenouchi casi suplicándole - Necesito esconderme.

—¿Acá? - preguntó el moreno y se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué ocurre Joe?

El Kido bajó la mirada. No se sentía capaz de decir lo que iba a decir a continuación observando los ojos de Taichi.

—Mi hermano se va a declarar incompetente y presentará "pruebas" a la fiscalía indicando que soy yo el asesino de Mimi.

—¡¿Qué?! - Sora exclamó tan fuerte que de seguro la oyeron desde los otros departamentos colindantes - ¿Por qué harían algo así? ¿Por qué tu hermano…?

—Hikari… - susurró topándose el rostro.

—¿Que tiene que ver Hikari?

—Hikari terminó su relación con Koushirou hace un par de días y ahora… ahora es la novia de Shuu.

—¡Maldita hija de…! - Sora no quiso terminar la maldición. Taichi estaba allí.

Esa chica que era más inteligente y manipuladora de lo que pensaba. Tanto así como para conseguir que un hermano se coloque en contra de otro solo para que ella salga libre y limpia de polvo y paja. La había subestimado. La había subestimado demasiado.

—¿Y Yamato? - preguntó conteniendo su ira.

—En su departamento… supongo.

Sora comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el departamento, partiéndose la cabeza pensando qué demonios hacer para obtener pruebas contra alguno de esos dos. Con Joe pidiendo casi "asilo político" - y siendo inocente obviamente. Taichi continuaba siendo el único culpable y la audiencia era en apenas dos días más.

—¿Cómo sabías que tu hermano haría eso? - interrogó la pelirroja - ¿te lo dijo?

Joe bufó con ironía.

—Claro que no… me hizo creer todo este tiempo que tenía todas la pruebas necesarias para que Yamato fuera declarado culpable - habló en voz baja sintiéndose defraudado - Hasta que lo escuché hablar por teléfono con "ella". Me lo dijo solo para tenerme callado y tranquilo. traté de huir ese mismo día, pero fui descubierto y me encerraron en el departamento. Aproveché un descuido para fugarme ayer en la noche, pero antes fui a la caja fuerte que tiene mi hermano en su despacho y saqué ésto - El Kido abril su bolso y dejó caer sobre la mesa de centro una abultada carpeta - son todos los papeles que Shuu recolectó para inculparme. La autopsia que hice, la falsificación de todas las recetas que le entregué a Mimi, la falsificación de mi propio titulo. Hasta una declaración con mi letra donde acepto mi culpabilidad de haber cambiado los medicamentos de Mimi para provocarle la muerte por despecho.

—¿Con tu letra? - Sora tomó la carpeta y la abrió con urgencia. Varios papeles cayeron en el proceso.

—Mi letra y la de Shuu se parecen bastaste. No creo que le haya costado mucho copiar la mía.

—Joe - la pelirroja lo llamó por su nombre para que éste la mirara a los ojos - júrame que esto no lo escribiste tú.

—¡No! - respondió con indignación - Yo no maté a Mimi, jamás cambié sus medicamentos… yo la amaba. Quería lo mejor para ella, aunque no fuese conmigo.

—¿Es la unica copia que hay?

—Quiero pensar eso… después de todo estaba en la caja fuerte, pero pueden haber copias en el disco duro de mi hermano.

Sora giró sobre sus talones en búsqueda de su teléfono. Tenia que llamar a Ryo ahora ya.

—No te molestes - habló Taichi al fin. Su voz sonaba con tristeza - Si hay alguna copia y Hikari está con él. Es casi imposible accesar a ese computador. Lo único que queda es encontrar la forma que ella o Yamato confiesen.

—Hikari jamás lo hará…

—Ella no, pero Yamato puede que sí. Si Hi- el moreno carraspeó, era horriblemente difícil saber que su hermana estaba tras todo eso - Si HIkari fue la que lo hizo… tendré que apelar al "amor" que sentía Yamato por Mimi.

—¿Tendrás? - la Takenouchi se acercó a él. Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a una esquina para hablarle en un tono más bajo - No puedes salir de este lugar. Puede pasarte algo y quedan dos días para…

—Exacto Sora - interrumpió - quedan dos días y si no voy yo a la cárcel de por vida, irá Joe.

—No me gusta la idea… por favor pensemos en otra.

Taichi la cayó con un beso.

—Confía en mi - susurró contra sus labios.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza a modo de respuesta.

.

.

* * *

El Yagami sabía que Yamato había dejado el apartamento donde vivía hace varios días y que su paradero en esos momentos era "desconocido".

Entró en el lugar que había sido su "hogar" después de salir de la cárcel y el aroma a encierro y cigarrillos le dio una bofetada en cuanto puso un pie adentro.

Se guardó los cables con los que había logrado entrar, ya que como lo supuso Yamato había cambiado cerradura.

Todo estaba revuelto. Loza sin lavar amontonaba. Ropa tirada por varios lugares.

Avanzó moviendo cuentas en el mueble cercano a la entrada, buscando algo… lo que fuese… movió el sillón, sacó los cojines, hurgó entre los espacios del mismo y siguió así por todo el salón y la cocina, hasta el refrigerador lo sacó de su sitio. Vació la despensa y metió su mano por los rincones más recónditos. Se topó con envolturas del chocolate favorito de Mimi bajo el mueble del lavavajillas.

Los metió dentro de la mochila que llevaba sin dudarlo después de sacarles una fotografía.

Cuando ya hubo terminado allí, fue directo al dormitorio de Yamato.

Abrió la puerta despacio, asegurándose de tener bien puestos los guantes.

 _"_ _Antes de entrar debes ponerte guantes, cubre tu calzado y tu cabello… nadie debe saber que tú estuviste allí y si lo piensan no debe quedar registro de huellas de ningún tipo"_ había indicado Sora.

Tragó con dificultad y comenzó su tarea. Sacó lo poco y nada de ropa que quedaba del rubio del clóset. Sábanas, toallas. Metió la mano en todos los bolsillos de los pantalones y chaquetas que se le atravesaron. Halló entre papeles de cuando Ishida era estudiante en la universidad una foto de Mimi y de él.

 _"_ _Te amo y quiero estar contigo por todo el tiempo que me lo permitas"_ se leía al reverso y la letra no era de Mimi. Era de Yamato.

-Tanto la amabas que dejaste que Hikari la matara - susurró molesto echando la fotografía al bolso.

Desarmó la cama, sacando todo, incluso el colchón, el cual cayó a un lado y …lotería.

Había una carpeta con varias hojas garabateadas, al leerlas entendió que eran canciones. Excepto una. También encontró una camiseta que tenía el dibujo de un "M" pequeña en una esquina y la reconoció como una de las favoritas de Yamato.

—Esta se la regaló Mimi por su cumpleaños…

La tocó a través de los guantes y notó una pequeña mancha que hacía ver la camiseta desmanchada.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

Sacó su celular para encender la linterna y apuntó directo.

—¿Sangre? - se preguntó para luego taparse la boca.

.

.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y aun no habían noticias de Taichi.

Sora comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¿Quieres un café?

Jun, desde la cocina, llamó la atención de su amiga que miraba una y otra vez los documentos que Joe Kido había traído. Tenía que admitir que aquel hombre tenía todo perfectamente planeado para que su hermano estuviera tras las rejas por el resto de su vida.

¿Qué clase de hermano hace eso? y lo que la tenía más intrigada… ¿Qué clase de magia tenía Hikari Yagami para encantar, embobar y hacer marionetas de los hombres que estaban con ella?

—¡¿Sora?!

La pelirroja dio un salto desde su asiento y Ryo frente a ella rio despacio. El moreno estaba tratando de accesar al computador de Shuu Kido, pero, tal cual como había dicho Taichi no le estaba siendo fácil. Esa chica era increíble.

—Sí, por favor - reaccionó ella al fin.

—No sé donde aprendió programación… pero tengo que decir que esto es un desafío y al mismo tiempo una vergüenza que una mujer me esté dando tantos dolores de cabeza para hacer algo que no demoro más de una hora.

—Ella estudiaba programación desde muy joven… me la topaba en la biblioteca. Luego debió de aprender más de Koushirou Izumi - contestó la Takenouchi recibiendo en sus manos el café que Jun traía.

—… ¿Qué vas a hacer con el? - preguntó Jun observando a Joe que estaba parado frente al ventanal mirando hacia los otros edificios con la mirada perdida.

—No lo sé… pero no puedo dejar que alguien inocente vaya a la cárcel por algo que no hizo.

—Pero sí falsificó documentos y mintió en el hecho de que era doctor. Lo van a procesar por eso aún no sea imputable para le caso de Mimi Tachikawa… Aunque, si lo ves a modo global, él también podría ser imputado.

—Mi cabeza es un lío ahora Jun… pero sé que tengo que pensar en eso de igual forma y pronto.

El timbre sonó y Sora salió casi corriendo, esperando ver a Taichi del otro lado. Estaba histérica creyendo que podía ser descubierto o que no fuese lo suficiente meticuloso y dejara algo que lo inculpara por allanamiento de morada.

Pero no, no era Taichi… era otra persona, una que jamás pensó llegaría hasta la puerta de departamento.

Joe giró creyendo que podía ser el Yagami, pero en cuanto lo vio, la ira tomó parte de él y avanzó a zancadas hasta tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y lanzarlo al piso.

—Detente! ¡Joe! - gritó Sora.

Ryo se levantó de su puesto y fue en ayuda. Jun, por su parte, del asombro se quedó estática con las manos tapándose la boca.

Pero ningún esfuerzo fue suficiente cuando el primer golpe llegó y el segundo y el tercero. El Kido estaba poseído y Ryo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para separarlos.

—¡Vas a matarlo! - volvió a gritar la pelirroja al ver que el rostro del hombre se llenaba de sangre.

—¡Es exactamente lo que quiero!

—¡Joe! - exclamó la voz de Taichi y todos voltearon a verlo.

Entró cerrando la puerta que Sora había dejado abierta. El Kido se levantó tocándose los nudillos adoloridos.

Desde el suelo y cubierto en sangre, Yamato Ishida, escupió la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca. El Yagami llegó a su lado y antes de decirle cualquier cosa lo ayudó a levantarse sólo para volver a tumbarlo de un certero golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Queda menos. Fue un capitulo corto pero intenso**

 **pd. Amo a Hikari en este fic xD**


	11. La Audiencia

**ADJUDICATION**

 **Lore-chan**

* * *

 **11: Audiencia**

* * *

 _-Tienes un departamento muy bonito…_

 _Hikari Yagami caminó hasta el estante que estaba repleto de libros de medicina. Deslizó sus dedos por los lomos de los gruesos libros, pero no les estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos divagaban con una velocidad increíble por todos los rincones que lograba alcanzar._

 _-Gracias - dijo Joe saliendo de la cocina con un café y un té - es increíble que seas la hermana de Taichi y que él viva exactamente frente a mi piso. El mundo es muy pequeño._

 _-Muy pequeño - repitió la castaña sonriéndole con dulzura._

 _Tomaron el primer sorbos de sus respectivos líquidos._

 _-Disculpa que sea mal educado pero, debo estar en el hospital para mi siguiente turno antes de las cuatro._

 _-Discúlpame a mí por venir sin avisar, debo estarte retrasando tanto… Pero es que… - de la nada Hikari dejó su taza en la mesita y comenzó a sollozar de la nada. Preocupando al de cabellos azules._

 _-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Está Taichi bien? - ella asintió - ¿Koushirou? - volvió a asintir._

 _-Es Mimi - dijo en un hilo de voz - algo pasa con ella. Ayer se desmalló y tuvimos que llevarla a urgencias con Yamato. Nos dijeron que fue una baja de presión, pero… yo sé que hay algo mal. ¿Por qué nadie confía en mí?… Estoy tan preocupada._

 _El Kido se debatió segundos eternos en encontrar una respuesta convincente para la castaña, pero él ya no estaba con Mimi y sólo Taichi sabía de su condición. Las intenciones de Hikari parecían ser tan nobles que si otra persona sabía, habría más ayuda, más supervisión y Mimi encontraría alguien más en quien cobijarse cuando los dolores y el estrés de la enfermedad estuviera en su punto más alto._

 _._

 _._

 _-Iluso… - sonrió la Yagami para sí misma mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Sacarle la información completa al Kido había sido más sencillo de lo que había imaginado. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar una forma de que ella tomara las equivocadas._

 _Condujo en silencio hasta llegar al departamento de Yamato. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, ella sacó su copia de llaves y entró._

 _Se sacó el abrigo y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa que llevaba puesta mientras con mucho cuidado caminaba hasta el dormitorio del rubio. Quería darle una sorpresa. Habían discutido el día anterior, una vez más, porque Yamato había dado fin a su relación - por vez numero veinte quizás - se lo dijo allí, en el hospital mientras esperaban noticias de Mimi que se había desplomado en brazos del Ishida durante una improvisada cita en la cual, "casualmente" se toparon con la hermana de Taichi._

 _Abrió la puerta del cuarto, ya con la blusa totalmente abierta, y lo único que vio allí en la cama fue a la castaña… estaba sola, con los bucles repartidos en la almohada y aparentemente desnuda._

 _Su pecho comenzó a subir y a bajar de la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Salió de allí y fue directo a la cartera de la castaña, sacó sus medicamentos y los vació en su propia cartera. Todas rebotaron contra un arma que tenía dentro de su bolso._

 _Metió su mano derecha y, dentro de su ira, la sacó despacio. Matarla allí sería inculpar a Yamato, el único a quien ella protegería siempre. Él único que sacaba de ella lo peor de sí cada vez que la rechazaba y decía que ya no la quería cerca de él._

 _Respiró agitada y se dijo a si misma que debería aguardar… luego agarró una de las tantas píldoras y la mantuvo en sus manos, pensó que si hallaba una que se pareciera y que le produjera a su organismo el efecto contrario de lo que hacían, nadie sospecharía… y ella y Yamato podrían estar juntos al fin sin nada que se interpusiera._

 _Escuchó sonidos desde el baño y corrió a esconderse en la cocina a un costado del refrigerador._

 _Yamato no la vio._

 _-Hey… - lo escuchó hablar - no te duermas bella durmiente._

 _Mimi rió exasperando el humor de Hikari._

 _-No te duermas que quiero más…_

 _-Tu siempre quieres más…_

 _La Yagami salió de allí, jurando que haría desaparecer a la Tachikawa aunque fuese su ultima acción sobre la tierra y aunque tuviera que usar hasta los métodos menos ortodoxos que existiesen._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Las manos de Sora tiritaban mientras sostenía la hoja entre sus dedos. La leía y releía una y otra vez.

Quería gritar de rabia, quería ir donde Hikari Yagami y quitarle la careta para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta la clase de persona que era. Manipuladora, mentirosa, mosquito muerta… tenía apelativos más fuertes, pero su cabeza no los procesaba con singular rapidez.

Botó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y barrió el salón con su ojos rubí. Joe estaba de brazos cruzados en un rincón mirando sus zapatos con la cejas arqueadas, rascándose lo ojos de vez en vez y hablando consigo en voz baja. Aun tenía los nudillos con sangre ya seca y, al parecer, no tenía ninguna intención de ir a lavárselas.

Taichi estaba apoyado en una de las paredes cerca del ventanal, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, la cabeza hacía atrás acomodada contra la pared, el rostro hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados. Su mentón tiritaba con regularidad y cada lágrima que quería hacer un acto de presencia, él la borraba al instante.

Jun y Ryo sentados uno al lado del otro conversando a susurros en el comedor.

Y Yamato Ishida sentado en su sillón, solo en una esquina limpiándose con cuidado la sangre del rostro. Había despertado hace ya una hora, el golpe que le había dado Taichi lo noqueó por un par. Mientras estuvo inconsciente todos allí se preguntaban ¿Cómo era posible la desfachatez del rubio de ir hasta el departamento de Sora?.

La respuesta llegó a los pocos minutos de que éste despertó y antes de que el Yagami, iracundo, volviese a golpearlo.

 _"_ _Koushirou está muerto"_ les dijo a todos y sacó una carta desde el bolsillo trasero para dárselo a la pelirroja _"Suicidio"_

Que conveniente para Hikari Yagami que una de las personas más fieles a ella, que sabía absolutamente todo, terminara colgándose en su casa debido a que no "soportaba una vida sin el amor de ella" o al menos eso indicaba la carta de póstuma.

-Hikari me llamó para que nos viéramos en su casa - indicó Yamato y todos voltearon a verlo. Taichi y Joe apretaron los puños dispuestos a atacar otra vez de ser necesario - necesitaba hablar conmigo. Cuando llegué lo único que vi fue a Koushirou colgado en una viga con la carta visible en bolsillo de su camisa. La tomé… llamé a la policía anónimamente y…y me fui a un hotel a pensar…

-Deberías seguir su ejemplo y hacer lo mismo - siseó Taichi.

-¿Por qué estás acá, Ishida? - preguntó Sora sin moverse.

-Porque no aguanto más la culpa… porque… porque un amigo no debe pagar por lo que yo hice.

-¡Yo no soy tu amigo! - gritó el moreno avanzando hacia él. Sora tuvo en intervenir colocándose entre ellos - ¡Dejaste de serlo en el momento que entraste a mi departamento y la mataste, mataste a Mimi! ¡No le prestaste ayuda!

-Estaba enojado, celoso… ¡Te habías acostado con ella!

-Claro eso es gravísimo y merecía que pagara con su vida, ¿cierto? Habíamos bebido esa noche, llegó llorando a mi departamento por TÚ culpa… nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros, fue solo esa noche y porque estábamos ebrios.

-¡Hikari me dijo que se llevaban viendo durante meses!

-¡Claro!… ¡Creámosle a mi hermana que cambió sus medicamentos, que la envenenó de a poco!

-Ella no sería capaz de eso - Yamato negó con la cabeza - ella estimaba mucho a Mimi. Siempre se preocupó por ella.

-¿Nunca mostró celos porque estaba contigo? - preguntó Joe sin mirarlo - ¿Nunca armó escándalo porque esa noche, el día de su cumpleaños, los descubrió besándose? Porque estoy seguro de haberlos oido discutir en el dormitorio contiguo.

-Hikari puede que haya sido un poco celosa en esos momentos, pero después…

-¡Imbésil! - le gritó el Kido - Se hizo amiga mía para poder tener acceso a los medicamentos, ella misma reunió la documentación necesaria para que el directorio del hospital se diera cuenta que no era doctor titulado. Ella los llamó.

-Hikari no… - su voz se apagó. La Hikari que él conocía podía ser celosa, un poco intransigente pero de allí a hacer todo lo que le decían. Era como si hablaran de un sicópata o algo así.

Sora notó la confusión en un rostro y se sentó a su lado.

-Mimi Tachikawa murió de un paro cardiorrespiratorio - Yamato cerró sus ojos y recordó los momentos antes de empujarla, ella se tocó el pecho y dijo que le costaba respirar - no de la contusión en su cabeza - Sora trató de hacer contacto visual con él, pero fue en vano. El rubio se tapó la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Ahora lloras… - ironizó Taichi.

-Sólo la caída no habría producido su muerte. Y aunque no prestaste ayuda cuando debiste hacerlo, no eres el culpable de su deceso. Al menos no el directo.

-Ella lo es… - dijo Joe acercándose también - Tiene que confesar.

-Hay que hacerla confesar - recalcó Sora.

-Ella jamás lo hará - Yamato dejó caer su cabeza.

-No, no lo hará jamás - La pelirroja se levantó y avanzó hasta el ventanal sintiendo sobre su espalda la mirada de todos allí presentes - Jugaremos su juego. Le haremos creer que ninguno de nosotros sabe que ella está involucrada.

-No hablo con ella hace semanas… de seguro ya esta enterada que la creo culpable en cierta medida.

-Pues la llamas y le dices que el fallecimiento de Mimi te ha afectado tanto que no has sido capaz de hablar con nadie - giró a Yamato - Necesito que te contactes con ella lo antes posible, júntense, no lo sé, haz lo que sea… has sido su punto débil después de todo. Además… podemos reducir tu pena si colaboras - por ultimo miró a Joe - Lo lamento, pero tendrás que volver con tu hermano.

.

.

.

* * *

El día de la audiencia Sora llegó con casi una hora de anticipación. Estaba aterrada ya que era su primer caso de ese tipo.

Taichi llegó a los pocos minutos y tras él, muy de cerca, Shuu Kido con la familia Tachikawa, Joe Kido y Hikari Yagami vestida de negro impecable con unos lentes oscuros protegiendo sus ojos.

 _"_ _Una actriz de primera"_

El moreno ya le había indicado anoche que los padres de Mimi habían elegido a Shuu luego que el propio padre de Sora los rechazara. Ella lo agradeció bastante, pelear aquello contra su padre hubiera sido una batalla perdida.

Yamato llegó de los últimos, parecía acelerado aunque estaba tratando de esconderlo muy mal.

Se toparon en las escaleras al tercer piso y en un movimiento rápido le metió algo en la cartera. Sora le levantó una de sus cejas en tono interrogativo, pero él le sonrió de mala manera ya que los moretones aun no le dejaban hacer muchas muecas.

-¿Qué es esto? - susurró.

-Ocúpalo cuando yo esté declarando - y desapareció rápidamente.

.

.

Ingresaron a la sala en completo silencio.

Taichi quiso saludar a los padres de Mimi, pero sabía que hacerlo no era prudente. Él seguía siendo el único culpable. Ninguno se miró.

Se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y tras el golpeteo del martillo del juez todo comenzó.

.

.

-Señor Yagami - habló Shuu Kido frente a él con un soltura y confianza increíble. Sora desde su asiento se estremeció - ¿Puede contarnos cuál era su relación con la señorita Mimi Tachikawa?

-Eramos amigos. Amigos de hace muchos años.

-¿Sólo amigos? - sonrió el abogado - Tengo antecedentes de que ambos mantuvieron relaciones sexuales la noche del suceso.

-Fue solo en esa ocasión y porque estábamos pasados de copas - Taichi se llevó la mano al cuello de la camisa para aflojarse la corbata, pero Sora le negó con la cabeza, así que se mantuvo quieto.

-¿Se pone violento cuando bebe?

-No.

-¿O quizás no recuerda haberse puesto violento?

-Señor Kido, no soy violento cuando bebo.

-¿Estaba al tanto usted de la enfermedad que aquejaba a Mimi Tachikawa?

-Sí.

-Su señoría… - habló Kido dirigiéndose a su derecha - Mimi Tachikawa estaba diagnosticada de una enfermedad de generativa y debía tomar cuatro diferentes medicamentos al día. Todos éstos estaban a nombre del acusado.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto el juez, un hombre corpulento de ojos verdes.

Taichi miró a los padres de Mimi antes de responder.

-Ella no quería que nadie lo supiera, ni mucho menos que sus padres se enteraran, por ello decidimos hacerlo de esa forma.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?

-Bueno… - ahora el moreno tuvo que dirigir sus ojos donde Joe, el cual le asintió con una media sonrisa - Joe Kido cambiaba los nombres de las recetas.

-Quiero dejar en claro su señoría - dijo Shuu - que el señor Joe Kido no es doctor titulado por lo tanto todas las recetas bajo su nombre quedan inválidas e ilegales. Este hombre sentado aquí obligaba a mi hermano a hacer aquello amenazándolo con delatarlo.

-¿Qué? - los rostros de Sora y Taichi se desfiguraron al oír tal afirmación.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamó el Yagami.

-Su Señoría eso sólo es una conjetura del abogado Kido - la pelirroja se levantó de su silla - pido dejar esa pregunta a quien corresponda.

-Está bien - dijo el juez después de pensarlo - Continué con sus preguntas abogado. Dejamos pendiente su afirmación cuando declare Joe Kido.

Taichi contó varios pasajes de su vida junto a Mimi, cumpleaños, preguntas absurdas, hasta que tuvo que declarar detalle a detalle toda esa noche junto a Mimi, desde que ella llegó, se escabulló entre sus sábanas hasta que la encontró muerta en el pasillo de su departamento, llamó a Joe, llegó la policía y se lo llevaron detenido.

Siguió Joe Kido, muchas preguntas, él era el que estaba más incómodo y nervioso que todos porque aparte de ser también uno de los sospechosos, había mentido deliberadamente con respecto su profesión y sería enjuiciado fuese o no absuelto de este caso.

-Señor Kido, ¿Taichi Yagami lo obligó en algún momento a falsificar las recetas médicas para que quedaran a su nombre y no figurara Mimi Tachikawa en ellas?

Joe no se atrevió a mirar a su hermano y negó mirándose las manos.

-No, no hice nada de ello bajo ningún tipo de presión.

Sora sonrió cuando vio la cara de Shuu molesta.

Eso ya era una victoria personal, así que siguió con otras preguntas.

-¿Cuándo llegó al departamento del señor Yagami, la señorita Tachikawa ya se encontraba fallecida? - el hombre de cabellos azules asintió a Sora -¿Cuanto tiempo, con su experiencia…?

-Su señoría… esa pregunta debe formularse de otra forma - interrumpió Shuu Kido - ¿De qué experiencia hablamos de una persona que no es médico en realidad?

Sora carraspeó molesta ante la intervención. El juez le pidió que la reformulara.

-Señor Kido, durante el tiempo que ejerció ilegalmente su profesión y trabajó en el hospital. ¿De cuántas muertes fue testigo?

-Más de veinte.

-¿Estuvo presente en alguna de ellas durante el proceso de autopsia?

-Sí, en algunas oportunidades.

-Entonces, según aquellas oportunidades que estuvo presente en autopsias… ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba muerta Mimi Tachikawa cuando fue descubierta por ud y el Señor Yagami a las ocho de la mañana?

-Unas tres horas.

-Su señoría mi acusado estaba ebrio y totalmente inconsciente durmiendo en su cama a las cinco de la mañana.

-Según su testimonio… - ironizó el otro abogado.

-Los testimonios se hacen bajo juramento - Sora volteó al Kido enojada.

-Abogado Takenouchi, ¿tiene más preguntas? - ella negó - ¿Tiene algún otro testigo, acusado…?

-Acusado, su señoría.

El hombre se acomodó en su asiento y el cuarto bajo él hizo un ruido bastante molesto.

-Llamo al estrado al Señor Yamato Ishida.

.

.

El rubio pasó a su lado y le susurró que era el momento de entregarle al juez lo que él había puesto en su cartera.

Yamato juró solemnemente con los ojos fijos en Hikari que le sonreía. Él también lo hizo.

-Su señoría, antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio quisiera que oyésemos algo.

Sora se acercó y colocó sobre el gran mesón una grabadora.

La pelirroja miró se reojo al Ishida que no la miraba, él contemplaba a Hikari y por un segundo tuvo miedo de que ambos estuvieran conspirando en su contra. Si era así, Joe y Taichi estaban totalmente perdidos.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? - preguntó el hombre a la abogado un poco molesto.

-Lo siento… - apretó play y esperó que por una vez durante todo el tiempo que llevaba el caso en sus manos, sea quien sea, la ayudara.

.

.

.

 _-Tenemos que irnos…_

 _-¿Irnos?_

 _-Lejos de aquí… tu y yo. Lo que siempre quisimos. No lo vi hasta ahora._

 _-¿Hasta que unos maleantes casi te desfiguran el rostro?_

 _-Alguien los envió… lo saben Hikari, lo saben y tenemos que irnos. No te quiero perder._

 _-Yamato estás siendo paranoico nadie lo sabe._

 _-Cambiaste la medicina de Mimi por una que la estaba envenenando…_

 _-Eso no es cierto… - la voz de la castaña rio._

 _-Sabes que es cierto. Y yo… yo cuando fui al departamento de Taichi aquella noche y la empujé y… ella estaba sufriendo un paro cardiorrespiratorio. Creí que era mentira porque la estaba sujetando fuerte y quería que la soltara…_

 _-Matt, iba a morir de todas formas… no iba a dejar que siguiera controlándote. Ella te tenía embrujado de alguna forma y yo…_

 _-Y tú la envenenaste. Cambiabas sus medicinas, te hiciste amiga de Joe… solo para._

 _-El fin justifica los medios. Mírate… al fin has reaccionado. El embrujo acabó ahora solos tu y yo. Mañana debes testificar contra mi hermano y Joe, apenas los sentencien nos iremos lejos._

 _Silencio._

 _-Hikari… ¿Qué ocurrió con Koushirou?_

 _Ella rio._

 _-Quiso delatarme._

 _._

 _._

-¡Hey! - la voz de Yamato al momento que se levantaba de su lugar despertó a todos de la concentración. Todos oían la grabación casi sin respirar.

Sora fue la primera en darse cuenta, Hikari había salido por la puerta principal y ya no estaba en la sala.

Ni ella supo cómo pero comenzó a correr… abrió las puertas y la divisó arrancando por el pasillo a su izquierda.

 _"_ _Esta vez no"_ se dijo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. La tenía, al fin, tenía su confesión… Taichi iba a ser libre y ella…

Sora paró de golpe cuando giró en la esquina, la hermana de Taichi sostenía un arma en sus manos y apuntaba a ella.

 _"_ _Maldición"_ susurró al escuchar el disparo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Queda uno.. y nada más.**


	12. Lo que queda

**_ADJUDICATION_**

 ** _Lore-chan_**

* * *

 ** _12: Lo que queda_**

* * *

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Koushirou se acercó a Mimi en el momento que Joe la sacaba del departamento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y caminaron por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras él y los acompañó._

 _La castaña se sujetaba como podía de Joe, casi arrastrando los pies._

 _-¿La llevas al hospital?_

 _-No. No quiere - habló el de cabello azul al fin._

 _-¿Entonces? - inquirió buscando la mirada de su amiga que lo esquivaba. Como siempre - ¡Llévala al hospital, Joe!_

 _-No - Mimi se sacó un poco de cabello de su cara, pero aún así no quiso girar al Izumi - Estoy bien. Sólo quiero ir a casa a descansar._

 _-No puedo creerlo - le dijo deteniendo su caminar - sigues siendo una irresponsable. Desde que te conozco que lo haces… una y otra vez. Fuiste irresponsable durante la primaria, la secundaria, la universidad y ahora… ¡Ahora que puedes…! - no terminó la frase no porque no quisiera sino porque se estaba alterando y ya tenía varios problemas en su cabeza como para seguir alterándose - sigues siéndolo… te lo juro Mimi, si no le dices a tus padres antes de finales de mes… iré y se los haré saber yo._

 _-No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida._

 _-¡La tengo! Cada vez que nos vemos no sé si va a ser la última vez que lo haga. Estas empeorando… estas…_

 _-¡Estoy muriendo! -gritó entre dientes enfrentándolo finalmente - lenta y dolorosamente… como me dijiste que lo haría. Porque tú lo sabes todo… ¿No, Izzy?_

 _-¿Van a comenzar a discutir otra vez? - interrumpió Joe - Por que es lo único que hacen desde que los conozco._

 _-Y va a seguir siendo así. Porque es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella… cosa que aparentemente ella no hace por si misma._

 _-No tengas cuidado… Me queda poco tiempo - le sonrió con ironía y entró en el ascensor._

 _-Lenta y dolorosamente - susurró mientras veía que puertas se cerraban._

 _Su amistad con la Tachikawa había comenzado a decaer desde que le detectaron su enfermedad años atrás. Él quería lo mejor para ella, pero Mimi parecía no entender la gravedad de la misma, no hasta que los síntomas se hicieron insostenibles, los dolores y todo lo que conllevaba._

 _Cuando la conoció en primaria, ella era lo más parecido a esas muñecas con batería a las cuales le dices solo una palabra y ésta te responde y no para y no para de hablar y él siendo un niño muy introvertido la dejaba hablar y hablar hasta que con el pasar de los años ya no era una molestia sino más bien una necesidad. Fue su primer amor no correspondido, pero no porque ella lo hubiese rechazado sino porque él nunca fue capaz de decírselo… los años la transformaron en una mujer muy atractiva y los novios los alejaban y al mismo tiempo los acercaban cada vez que ella terminaba o terminaban sus relaciones._

 _Dejó todo eso cuando conoció a Hikari Yagami, una hermosa chica de apenas catorce años. Se la topaba con una constancia que no parecía casualidad y claro que no lo era. La castaña se encargaba de estar donde él estuviese en el momento exacto a la hora precisa._

 _-¿Programación?_

 _-Sí… me gusta bastante. Creo que estudiaré eso cuando vaya a la universidad._

 _La Yagami le sonrió y continuaron viéndose. Ella parecía mucho del tema y siempre terminaban conversando de lo mismo. Era un agrado tenerla cerca y que hablaran el mismo idioma. Por una extraña razón sus peleas con Mimi comenzaron a tener siempre a Hikari de por medio. Ella decía que Hikari lo manipulaba… su novia, con una rostro inocente y su aura angelical le hacían parecer esas acusaciones como lo más estúpido del mundo._

 _Siempre juntos y al mismo tiempo tan lejanos._

 _En especial desde aquel momento en que Taichi le presentó a los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi._

 _Hikari comenzó a cambiar, cambiaba sus citas por supuestos problemas con los estudios y cuando ya fueron mayores por exceso de trabajo._

 _No podía discutir con ella porque llegaba pasadas las dos de la mañana a su casa si ella le decía que había estado trabajando hasta tarde, incluso cuando su ropa olía a Yamato Ishida. Ella se encargaba con besos, caricias, ternura y candidez._

 _Hikari Yagami era perfecta a sus ojos._

 _Hasta que la descubrió con Yamato en su propia cama. De alguna forma cósmica que nunca pudo entender acordaron indicar que el término de su relación fue por Takeru. Yamato y Taichi eran muy amigos y_ "No queremos que esta estupidez que acabo de hacer, que hice por débil y porque solo yo tengo la culpa… interfiera en la amistad de mi hermano y él" _Hikari sabía qué palabras decir y además coincidió con que el Takaishi se iba esa misma semana fuera del país sin fecha de retorno establecida._

 _Dos años pasaron para que ambos volvieran y fue como volver a respirar tranquilidad y caos. Tener tempestad y calma agarradas con ambas manos._

 _La amaba y la odiaba al mismo tiempo porque lo había convertido en una marioneta que manejaba a su antojo y él lo sabía, pero estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado que no podía hacer nada._

"Estás ciego… ciego de amor y eso te va a llevar a un profundo pozo del que no podrás salir nunca. Tengo miedo de que ya estés en ese pozo, Izzy"

 _Mimi le había mandado un mensaje de voz y él como siempre solía hacerlo se indignó y le contestó de mala forma._

"No, Mimi. Deja de decir tonterías… a veces siento que no eres mi amiga"

.

.

.

"Kou' Te estado llamando, por favor, necesito hablar contigo. No puedes estar molesto para siempre. Esto es importante…en verdad es importante"

Después que aquello se habían dejado de hablar por dos semanas y ese mensaje fue el último que recibió antes de la llamaba de los padres de Mimi haciéndole saber que ella había fallecido y que Taichi estaba detenido como único culpable.

¿Qué era tan importante? Nunca lo supo.

.

.

.

 _-¡Esto se acabó!_

 _-¡Esto no se acaba cuando tú lo dices!_

 _-¡¿Pero si se acaba cuando tú quieres?! ¿No es así, Kari?_

 _Llevaban semanas discutiendo. Cualquier motivo era el desencadenante para que tuvieran una. La de ese día: Se había enterado que ella junto con Yamato le habían encontrado abogado a Taichi. Ella había prometido no acercarse más al rubio._

 _-¡Es mi hermano! Si tuvieras uno entenderías._

 _-¿Por qué tuviste que pedirle ayuda a él? ¿Y yo qué? Soy tu novio… más de 11 años juntos y vas con … ¡él!_

 _-No siento nada por él Kou' - le dijo con cariño colocándole las manos en su pecho, inyectándole tranquilizante a través de los dedos - Tú… sólo tú eres todo para mí._

 _Y le volvió a creer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando encontró los medicamentos de Mimi escondidos en una caja, junto con los horarios de Joe Kido. Y las palabras de Taichi lo azotaron haciéndolo caer de espaldas apoyado contra la pared._

"Hikari estaba envenenándola, Kou'. Cambiaba sus medicinas… Ella fue… junto con Yamato. Los oí hablando a ella y a Shuu Kido. Estaba en el departamento de Joe, buscando… da lo mismo lo que estaba buscando. Kou' Aléjate de ella"

 _Los días pasaron, las semanas pasaron y el amor que sentía por ella… se transformó en miedo. Ella lo tocaba y sentía corriente por sus venas._

 _-Lo sé todo… - soltó un día mientras bebían té sentados uno frente al otro en el comedor._

 _-¿De que hablas? - le sonrió con ternura._

 _Él tembló por dentro, pero sacó fuerzas de donde pudo._

 _-La mataste._

 _-¿Matar? ¿A quien? - Hikari rió a medida que le daba un sorbo a su té._

 _-Mataste a Mimi… tú y Yamato._

 _-¿Quién te dijo tamaña estupidez? - y quiso tocar su mano, pero él la alejó de golpe - Kou' estás desvariando. Yo jamás… ¿Estás bien?_

 _El pelirrojo se levantó de pronto, mareado, sus manos temblaban y su lengua se estaba adormeciendo._

 _Miró su taza de té… luego a su novia…_

 _-Has estado extraño estos días - dijo ella con voz fría - sé que descubriste los medicamentos… me vas a delatar. Ya no me amas, puedo notarlo a kilómetros de distancia. No confías en mí._

 _-Como… puedo… confiar… - se llevó la mano al pecho y trato de respirar lo mejor que pudo._

 _-Todo va a estar bien - Hikari se acercó. Él trató de alejarla en vano, no tenía fuerzas - Todos vamos a estar bien…_

 _Koushirou se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el piso. Su vista nublada y la castaña a su lado lo miraba sonriendo._

 _-Creo que es hora de decirte que terminamos hace un par de días atrás. Debes de estar muy triste.. Fueron muchos años juntos, cualquiera caería en una profunda depresión o haría alguna estupidez… ¿No lo crees? Además… nadie, absolutamente nadie… me va a delatar ni traicionar._

 _Fue lo último que oyó de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron._

.

.

.

* * *

-Presiona la herida.

-Su pulso está muy bajo…

-Lo sé… ¿En cuanto llegará la ambulancia?

-Menos de cinco minutos…

-Quizás no tengamos cinco minutos…

El piso bañado de rojo, gente gritando y ella escabulléndose, aprovechando el pánico para huir.

¿Él? El estaba en estado de shock a pocos metros y sentía que todo se volvía a repetir… podía ver a Mimi en el piso con su camisa blanca… muerta.

-¡¿Cómo alguien pudo ingresar un arma a los tribunales?! - gritó una voz a su lado, pero parecía que como un eco dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Taichi! - lo sacudieron - ¡Taichi! - éste giró despacio y vio a Ryo junto con Jun preocupados.

El Yagami volvió a mirar y todo era caos y sangre.

No de nuevo.

Miró a Joe de rodillas frente al cuerpo realizando maniobras de resucitación. Era como volver meses atrás y estar en su departamento.

¿Iba a morir?

.

.

.

Los años que habían pasado se notaban en las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de Taichi y se acrecentaban aún más cuando sonreía.

Sonreír, algo que parecía tan fácil para cualquier persona, a él le demoró bastante tiempo a hacerlo sin sentirse culpable, siendo que nunca lo fue bajo ninguna circunstancia… bueno quizás una que otra, pero aún así era un total desafío.

Pero ese día, era un día para sonreír. Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y dando pasos irregulares debido al sueño se encaminó a la habitación contigua.

En ella, un pequeño bulto yacía bajo los cobertores. Una pequeña bola que se dejaba ver solo por unos diminutos, pero largos mechones escabulléndose.

Taichi, entró con cuidado, sin hacer ruido… se acercó al ventanal y haciendo gran estruendo abrió las cortinas de par en par.

-¡Bueno días, princesa! - gritaba al momento que la persona bajo las sábanas comenzaba a patalear y a decir: " _no, no, no, no"_. Una y otra vez.

-¡Es temprano!

-Son las once, no es temprano - se acercó dando un par de zancadas y sonriendo empezó a contar - uno…

-¡Papá! ¡NO!

-dos… - tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Y…

-¡Está bien!… ¡Está bien! - y una pequeña chica de apenas ocho años se destapó dejando ver su larga melena castaña. Su tez morena idéntica al Yagami y su mal humor en las mañanas también - ¡Es sábado!

-Y es un día importante… ¿Hoy es…?

-¡El cumpleaños del abuelo! - exclamó saltando de la cama y corriendo al baño.

-¡Quiero esos dientes relucientes! - le indicó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Taichi caminó por el pasillo y una puerta a su izquierda desde donde un pequeño de no más de seis salía listo, peinado y muy bien vestido.

-Vaya…

-Te traté de despertar dos veces papá y solo hacías… blablablablabla - le dijo el chico siguiendo hasta la cocina.

.

.

.

-Papá, estamos atrasados… - indicó el menor de los tres en la mesa mientras comía su cereal.

-Siempre estamos atrasados… - sonrió su hermana.

-Solo un par de minutos, además…

-Mamá se va a enfadar… - interrumpió él levantado una ceja y era ver una versión de Taichi mismo, pero con un color de cabello distinto.

-Lo sé, lo sé… - pensó terminándose el café de una vez - Todos en el auto en cinco minutos.

.

.

.

La ruta se la sabía de memoria, hasta creía que estaba en alguna especie de reality show porque se topaba con las mismas personas a la misma hora, sin importar si salía a las diez de la mañana o a la medianoche. Kyoto era una ciudad pequeña comparada con Tokyo. Pero había sido una decisión unánime después de todo lo acontecido, no más ciudades grandes, no más estrés. Pero de todas formas cada año y, cada cierto tiempo para ocasiones especiales, debía viajar a la capital. Tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

A su lado, de copiloto, su hija miraba distraída el paisaje y de vez en cuando contestaba uno que otro mensaje. Atrás y en su silla "especial para niños que no crecen" como decía su hermana, iba su hijo menor durmiendo, eso hizo sonreír a Taichi, el pequeño trataba de aparentar madurez, pero no duraba nada. Los genes Yagami eran poderosos.

Antes de llegar a su destino hizo una parada. Y ahora dentro del auto eran cuatro.

-Gracias por pasarme a buscar. Mi auto aun está en revisión.

-No hay problema… además no me desvié del camino.

-Vamos atrasados - comentó el hijo mejor mirando la hora.

-Tío Joe - habló la morena desde el asiento delantero - ¿Si una persona comete un delito se va directo a la cárcel?

-¿Como? - preguntaron Taichi y Joe al mismo tiempo.

-Hay una noticia en facebook que dice que una persona se fue directo a la cárcel, después de años de búsqueda… y …

-y… - Taichi estaba ansioso con la vista intermitente entre el camino y ella.

-Tiene nuestro apellido…

.

.

.

-¡Es tarde! Te llamé a las ocho de la mañana Taichi… a la ocho.

Pero el Yagami lejos de molestarse, se acercó a la mujer que estaba de espaldas a él y la abrazó con fuerza. Inhaló con fuerza su perfume entre su larga cabellera y la escuchó sonreír. Eso fue suficiente para saber que ya no estaba molesta.

-Si hubieras estado conmigo, no me habría quedado dormido - le dijo dándole la vuelta para tenerla de frente.

-Me vine un día antes para preparar todo para el cumpleaños de mi padre. Tu sola tarea era traer a los niños y tenerlos aquí al mediodía, ahora tendré que cambiar todo los horarios y todos los…

Taichi la calló con un beso, abrazándola con ternura.

Se separó un poco y sus ojos color fuego lo atravesaron con malicia.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar.

Él solo sonrió, pero esa sonrisa duró pocos segundos.

-Misa me mostró una noticia cuando veníamos hoy…

-Ya estoy al tanto, hablé con unas personas y sí… es ella Taichi.

-¿Tendrá un juicio?

-Por supuesto, es el derecho de toda persona.

-El derecho de una persona que asesina a mi mejor amiga… que mata a su novio de años y que…

-¡Hey! aquí están. Afuera están preguntando por ustedes.

Yamato Ishida entró en el despacho. Los años en él también se notaban. Más aún después de varios años en la cárcel cumpliendo su condena por complicidad y obstrucción a la justicia. Le hubieran pesado más de veinte, pero hubo una serie de atenuantes.

-¿Sora? ¿Taichi? - preguntó el rubio al verlos afligidos.

La pelirroja se separó del Yagami y fue directa.

-¿Recuerdas los rumores que habían en el buffet el día de ayer? Pues eran ciertos. Hoy en la mañana la capturaron cerca de Ibusuki.

Yamato se levó la mano instintivamente a la boca de su estómago.

.

.

.

* * *

 _-¡Maldición!_

 _Había sido el último susurro de Sora en el momento en que escuchó el disparo, cerró los ojos y esperó pero no pasó nada… al menos a ella._

 _Tan rápido como cerró los ojos los volvió a abrir y tras ella se desplomaba Yamato que se sostenía la herida de bala a la altura del estómago y que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente._

 _Sora volteó a Hikari._

 _-Nadie me traiciona - escuchó decir claramente._

 _Y la decisión estaba entre ir tras ella o socorrer al Ishida._

 _Ganó la segunda opción._

 _-¡Necesito a Joe Kido! ¡Ahora! - gritó mientras sostenía a Yamato en el piso y ella misma se manchaba de sangre._

 _-Lo siento, Sora._

 _-Vas a estar bien, Ishida._

 _-Me voy con ella - sonrió y comenzó a toser manchas rojas._

 _Joe llegó a los pocos segundos después y se arrodilló a su lado._

 _\- Presiona la herida - le pidió pasándole el saco de su traje._

 _-Su pulso está muy bajo… - dijo Sora al sentir el latido de su corazón ir demasiado lento. Tenía una de sus manos puesta en su pecho._

 _-Lo sé… ¿En cuanto llegará la ambulancia? - preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a Ryo Akiyama que estaba muy cerca con el teléfono pegado a la oreja._

 _-Menos de cinco minutos… - respondió._

 _Joe miró la escena con detalle, luego echó una mirada tras el hombro y Taichi estaba en la misma posición que aquella mañana en su departamento cuando descubrieron el cuerpo de Mimi._

 _Esto no se veía bien, Yamato no paraba de sangrar y a pesar de que le pedía no cerrar los ojos y quedarse allí. Éste terminó por desmallarse._

 _-Quizás no tengamos cinco minutos…_

 _Lo acontecimientos que sucedieron a aquel incidente en tribunales fueron extensos, agotadores y, por sobre todo, decepcionantes._

 _Hikari había desaparecido, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Se pidió una orden de arresto inmediato y policía internacional estaba al tanto si ésta trataba de salir del país._

 _Yamato estuvo hospitalizado casi un mes y el mismo día que lo dieron de alta, Joe Kido fue condenado a diez años por ejercicio ilegal de profesión. Sora había hecho su mejor esfuerzo porque la condena no fuese exorbitante. Más tarde hizo lo mismo por Yamato y consiguió doce y medio alegando que él había sido solo un instrumento que Hikari Yagami usó para vengarse de Mimi Tachikawa. De todas formas, tuvo complicidad y no ayudó a la víctima cuando lo necesitó._

 _Lo que comenzó como su primer trabajo fuera de la compañía de su padre, fue lejos lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado._

 _Se casó con Taichi después de dos años saliendo. Nació su primera hija años después y terminaron con un pelirrojo que era la mezcla perfecta de ambos._

 _Iban a visitar a Mimi casi todos los años y Taichi siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas._

 _Con el tiempo y la familia ya formada, los Yagami decidieron que dejar Tokyo era lo mejor para los dos y eligieron Kyoto. No muy lejos, pero una ciudad muy tranquila._

 _Sora abrió su propia oficina y le iba muy bien. Taichi trabajaba de consultor en una empresa de comercio muy famosa._

 _Todo bien._

 _Joe fue el primero en salir de prisión y todos fueron a su encuentro. Excepto claro su hermano Shuu Kido, el que desapareció de su vida. Sabían que se había cambiado de ciudad también y a ninguno le importó dónde, a pesar de que podría estar con Hikari._

 _-Todo a su tiempo… - dijo Joe aspirando aires de libertad._

 _Años después le siguió Yamato. Y fue muy parecido, todos juntos._

 _Sora recordó el momento en que lo acogieron en su casa por un par de semanas hasta que encontraba donde mudarse definitivamente. Despertó de un sueño que no recordaba muy bien pero que la tenía con escalofríos por todo el cuerpo._

 _Taichi no estaba a su lado, pero los murmullos en el comedor le hicieron entender que estaba allí y no solo. Tanto él como Yamato conversaron la noche completa e hicieron las pases con un abrazo que los mantuvo llorando por largos minutos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

-¿La llevarán a juicio? - preguntó Yamato.

-Tienen que hacerlo. Y te diré que no se ve muy bien su sentencia aún con el mejor abogado.

-Pues me alegro… - el rostro de Yamato se endureció.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y unos cabellos alocados sonrieron a los tres alrededor.

-¡Aquí estabas! - Jun Motomiya tomó al Ishida de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras mientras en su mirada el pobre rubio suplicaba que lo salvaran.

Jun había terminado de su relación con Ryo hace un par de años y desde que volvió a ver a Yamato se obsesionó con él… y obsesionarse con algo era muy sencillo para la morena.

-Pobre Yamato… Jun a veces es… es ella - rió Sora.

-Dejémonos de hablar del resto y concentrémonos en los dos.

Taichi la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para poder besarla.

-Es la oficina de mi papá… - susurró la pelirroja al sentir que su marido comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-Pues… feliz cumpleaños, suegro - dijo antes de entrar en ella.

Sora echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca que la chica sentada frente a ella era una potencial manipuladora y asesina, que ésta se presentaría en su puerta con Yamato a pedirle ayuda por su hermano y que ella terminaría enamorada y casada con él creería que como historia iba a ser una muy buena.

Pero la verdad es que la realidad es mejor que la historia.

Lo supo cuando llegó al clímax y más cuando su padre abrió la puerta encontrándolos en una posición bastante vergonzosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños suegro… - fue lo único que pudo decir Taichi.

Y Sora, sin querer, comenzó a reír.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **No hay más**

 **:)**

 **pd. ah! y para las que quieran continuación o alguna especie de spin off. Lo siento... no estoy aceptado retos de ningún tipo por el momento, porque lo más probable es que termine** **aceptándolos y no haciéndolos xD**

 **pd 2. WAIT! queda un epilogo... corto si... pero aún queda algo. Me faltó cerrar un tema que lo haré en el siguiente ;)**


	13. Epílogo

**_ADJUDICATION_**

 ** _Lore-chan_**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 _"_ _Guardé todas las canciones que escribiste para mí, las guardé por tanto tiempo que comenzaron a pintarse de color marrón… siento que esta carta también lo hará porque la he guardado en un lugar que sé que jamás moverás hasta el día en que decidas irte de acá conmigo o quizás sin mi a otro lugar para empezar de nuevo._

 _Sea cual sea el final de esto, quiero que sepas que te amé. Que te estoy amando profundamente en este preciso momento en el que estoy escribiendo esta carta. Que estar contigo durante estos meses ha sido increíble, que he descubierto al Yamato Ishida que se esconde tras esa cara insípida y desafiante._

 _Quiero que sepas que cada vez que lo hacía contigo tocaba el cielo y que también siempre quería más de ti._

 _Pero seamos realistas, no voy a estar siempre. Va a llegar el día en que yo no esté y nos extrañaremos._

 _Te voy a extrañar desde el lugar en el que esté y te cuidaré._

 _Te cuidaré para que no cometas los errores que cometiste conmigo y te abras y demuestres la maravillosa persona que eres._

 _Te cuidaré cada noche cuando vayas a dormir y te daré los buenos días apenas abras tus ojos. Porque no me iré, no me iré a menos que quieras olvidarme._

 _¿Quieres olvidarme, Yamato?_

 _Porque lo que es yo… podré dejarte ir algún día, podré mentir y decir que no te amo porque no quiero amarrarte a mi sufrimiento, pero ¿olvidarte?_

 _Olvidarte jamás._

 _Mimi"._

Yamato se secó las lágrimas mientras releía una y otra vez la carta que Taichi le había entregado junto con otras hojas dentro de una carpeta. Todas canciones que él había escrito en momentos de confusión, cuando aún no podía creer que comenzaba a sentir amor por la trigueña, luego se transformaron en letras de amor y se las entregó todas juntas cuando se atrevió a decirle "Te amo" por primera vez.

Abrazó la camiseta blanca con una "M" grabada en ella. Él mismo se la había regalado. No significaba solo Mimi sino también "Matt" como ella lo llamaba cariñosamente cuando estaban solos.

Tocó con cuidado la fotografía en la que aparecían ambos cuando estudiaban aún en la universidad, la había tomado Koushirou con su cámara polaroid. Dijo que se veían bien y hacían una bonita pareja. Él, obviamente, se molestó y le arrebató la imagen. Lo que nadie sabría era que cada noche la miraba. Más tarde también se la regalaría a Mimi, exactamente una semana después de que ella le confesara que estaba enferma.

Yamato quería estar con ella, todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Y le falló.

.

.

.

-Cadena perpetua - dijo Sora entrando en la habitación.

Yamato se secó las lágrimas y Taichi miró el piso sin querer o, más bien, sin poder responder.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que estaban… ocupados. Tan solo quería que supieran que mi padre acaba de llamarme para darme la noticia.

-Gracias - El Yagami se levantó y besó la frente de su mujer con cariño. Ambos salieron del cuarto dejando la puerta cerrada tras ellos - Yamato necesita unos minutos a solas.

-¿Le entregaste…? - él asintió.

-Entiendo. Necesita tiempo.

-Iré a buscar a los niños al colegio - comentó Taichi. No quería tocar el tema de su hermana.

Tomó su chaqueta junto con las llaves. Para cuando iba a abrir la puerta principal de la casa Sora lo hizo girar y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. los ojos de su marido estaban teñidos de tristeza.

-Te amo. Te amo más de lo que podrías imaginar.

-Y yo a ti - le sonrió - Gracias por aparecer en mi vida. No dejaré que te vayas a ningún lado.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado.

-Más te vale… - bromeó el moreno antes de besarla por largos segundos - volveré pronto con dos revoltosos enanos.

-Lo de revoltosos lo sacaron de ti - indicó Sora alzando una de sus cejas.

-Y lo simpáticos y atractivos de mi también…

-¡Cuanta humildad Taichi Yagami! - rio la pelirroja.

-¿Qué puedo decir? hago un excelente trabajo en cuanto a hijos se trata.

-Es bueno saberlo porque… - ella no le quitó los ojos de encima, no quería perder ningún segundo de su expresión facial - porque el que viene ahora va a ser igual de revoltoso, simpático y atractivo como tú.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Se acabó ahora si que sí…**

 **:)**

 **Me dieron ganas de un mimato meloso ... =.=**


End file.
